The Way to Man's Heart is Through his Stomach PLEASE SEE REWRITE
by Clarissa Eden
Summary: PLEASE SEE REWRITE! There is a new Chef on board the Enterprise. Within hours of her arrival many of the officers have fallen in love with her food, but her life is far more complex than it appears to be. Why does Spock feel drawn to her? Only time will tell. Spock/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"For the love of all that is holy! Jim!" Dr Leonard McCoy exclaimed as he was dragged down one of the hallways of the Enterprise. "I don't have time for your games. I have three new doctors to put the fear of God into waiting for me in sick bay, I'll eat later damn it."

James Kirk, Capitan of the USS Enterprise, just laughed and smirked over his shoulder at his best friend. "But Bones, we've been assigned a new chef in the officer's mess. And I've heard she's hot, like unbelievably hot. And her foods supposed to be pretty damn good as well. So I need my wing man, and if not you might get lucky yourself."

Dr McCoy could only roll his eyes at the Capitan. He knew it would be pointless to argue with Jim on the subject, anyway he was too far away from sickbay no to even contemplate trying to make a run for it now. "Fine! But you know what Jim? If you come into sickbay and one of the newbies fucks you over, medically, because I couldn't scare them enough not to make mistakes, it'll be your own fault."

"That's the spirit Bones." Jim commented back with a knowing grin on his face as they came up to the officer's mess. "After you."

Upon walking into the mess, Leonard McCoy, was hit by a scent that sent him straight back to his home. It was like he had been transported back to his grandparent's farm. When he was a child almost all of the cooking had been done over a wood burning stove, with his grandmother and mother preparing the evening meal for the whole family. He often thought about his childhood, not that he would admit to it, he and his sister would play before dinner, more often than not they would come to the table filthy, and would be sent away to wash up before they were allowed to eat.

"Oh my god, that smells amazing." Jim gasped as he came up alongside his friend.

McCoy found himself grinning. "You know what Jim? This reminds me of home, from when I was a kid. Our house always smelt like this, my ma was an exceptional cook."

"I'm not going to argue with you there Bones. Anything that smells this good can't taste bad." Jim murmured as he glanced around the room at his officers, he could tell that they were also enjoying the meal; it was a welcome change to what they had been getting before from their pervious chef. Whoever this new woman was, she certainly already had a fan in Bones.

The sound of the doors opening behind them caused both the Capitan and the CMO to turn around, only to be greeted with the appearance of Spock, the third member to the trio.

"Good evening Capitan, Dr McCoy." Spock greeted the two men, nodding at each in turn. "Dr McCoy, I was hoping to ask your opinion on some peculiar data the ship's sensors picked up during a diagnostic." Spock produced a PADD from behind his back, "they appear to be organic in origin."

Jim couldn't help but smile at the peculiar relationship his CMO and First Officer had developed over the three years since the Nero incident. It was somewhat strained at times, but it was generally civil. But ever since Spock had learned that Bones had an interest in molecular biomechanics any anomaly that the ships sensors picked up was duly mentioned to the good Doctor. If Jim didn't know any better, he would have thought that Spock was attempting to get Bones to like him.

"Captain Kirk?" a voice called out to him from across the room.

Jim turned and looked up and was met by a stunning pair of green eyes. A pair of eyes that were now making their way over to him. As the eyes came closer, Jim managed to tear his own away to assess the person that they belonged to. She was just as stunning as her eyes were, she wasn't very tall, but she possessed the grace of a dancer, with her curled brown hair bouncing as she walked over to them, with a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"My goodness Sir, please take a seat. I will not have it said that I don't look after the officers in my care. I'm your new chef for the officer's mess by the way." She reached out her hand to the Capitan, "my name is..."

"Elizabeth?"

Jim glanced to his left, as his best friend, he was confused. How did Bones know this stunning creature? Better yet, if Bones knew her, why didn't he?

"Hey Leonard," the apparently named Elizabeth smiled softly, "long time no see big brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"My God, Elizabeth! What the hell are you doing here?" Bones asked his sister gawking at her as though he had never seen her before.

Elizabeth giggled. "I work here. Surprise!" She lifted her hands about her head, as if to say ta'da. She then walked over to her elder brother, who stood a good head height over her, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Jim wasn't sure of what surprised him more, the fact that Bones had a sister, that a member of Bones's immediate family was hot or that his moody ass of a best friend was hugging this young woman back. Jim cleared his throat, causing the alleged siblings to break away, both of them smiling like idiots.

"My God Lizzie, I haven't seen you in so long. Why?" Bones queried in a demanding way, that still held a soft edge to it.

Elizabeth couldn't help but grin at her older brother. "I've been about. Travelling the universe, practicing my craft, getting into a little bit of trouble here and there; you know just the usual stuff. And as you can tell by the fact this is my mess hall now, I'm quite good at what I do. Told you I'd get on just fine without going to medical school, Mr Doctor." She was teasing him now.

Bones laughed at this comment, before realising that he had yet to introduce Elizabeth to their present company. Clearing his throat, Bones continued, "Jim, Spock, this delightful young lady here, is my dear baby sister Elizabeth McCoy."

Jim stepped forwards offering his hand to Elizabeth. "It is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth, and may I just say you are far more attractive than your brother here."

Elizabeth giggled at the Capitan's comment and straight out laughed when her brother cuffed him over the back of his head for his trouble. "No sir, the pleasure is all mine. Working here, it's like a dream come true for me. I get to make people happy with the food I cook. I have to say though; the guy I replaced left this place in a right awful state. I've never seen such a mess. And I've never seen a kitchen so reliant on that new replicator technology, well not any more Sir. I will not have replicated food pass through my mess hall, Officers deserve better than that."

Jim liked her already, she was beautiful, smart and apparently she could cook. He couldn't help but wonder if Bones would let him ask her out. And she was right; their previous chef had been dreadful.

"Please Elizabeth, call me Jim. You are not a member of my crew and are not required to be so formal with me."

Elizabeth flashed him that stunning smile again before she turned towards Commander Spock. She continued to initiate the Vulcan salute, the traditional greeting for his people.

This too Spock by surprise, though he didn't show it as he responded. Spock had spent the past few moments studying the younger McCoy. Jim was correct when he had stated she was far more attractive than her brother, Spock found himself drawn to her, but he could not understand why. After lowering his hand he addressed the woman for the first time vocally, "Miss McCoy, as the Capitan has already stated, it is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Smiling Elizabeth shook her head, "No please Commander Spock, the pleasure is, once again, all mine. And please I insist, call me Elizabeth or Lizzie, Miss McCoy is our 65 year old aunt, isn't she Len?" She let out an enchanting laugh, at what was clearly some private family joke. "So Gentlemen, if you all would be so kind as to take a seat, I will make sure your meal arrives in due course. Your three are some of the last to dinner this evening. Just so you guys know, tonight's theme for the menu is good old southern cooking. But you knew that already didn't you Len?"

Smiling again she turned and walked towards the galley door. As she walked away, Jim couldn't help but notice the way she swayed her hips as she walked, it was like she was moving to her own internal beat. Unfortunately for Jim it looked like he was staring at her ass, which he technically was, and he again received a prompt swat on the back of his head from Bones. Frowning, and rubbing the back of his, now sore head, Jim frowned at his friend and was met with a glare from Bones.

Making it over to the table Elizabeth had pointed out to them, the three men sat down. Jim looked expectantly at Bones for several minuets before speaking. "So when were you going to mention that you had a sister? I've know you for how long, and you've never mentioned her once."

"And you wonder why? Jim you meet a pretty girl and you're interested for a while, but as soon as you get what you want, you drop her. I will not have you do that to my baby sister, hell I'd rather see Spock pursue her than you. And anyway, no one in the family knew where she was for the past six years; she went out travelling and only checked in from time to time. Last I knew she was on Betazed."

"Do you really think that little of me Bones?" The tone of Jim's voice was shocked and clearly slightly hurt at the comments just made to him.

"When it comes to the fairer sex? Yes. Just look at your track record Jim." Bones fixed his friend with a hard stare. "How many women have you loved and left? When it comes to my little sister Jim, unless she shows an interest in you first, she is completely off limits to you. And if you value our friendship at all, you'll respect my wishes. I've seen her hurt too many times to blatantly let it happen again."

Jim sighed in defeat, knowing that what Bones was saying was right and, in all honesty, fair. He did have a bit of an extensive track record, he was known throughout his days at the academy as a bit of a maverick in the ways of love and romance.

Having watched the exchange between the Capitan and the Doctor, Spock found himself fascinated. He had never noticed the protective side of Dr McCoy before; then again, the Doctor had never had a reason to be protective before. Yet when it was mentioned that McCoy would rather see Spock himself attempt to pursue Elizabeth, Spock felt an odd sense of elation. True, Elizabeth was by no means the ideal woman in a typical Vulcan sense. The logical Vulcan mate was tall with strong features, pristine in her appearance and possessed a soundly logical mind; essentially the polar opposite to Elizabeth appeared to be. She was short, even for a human, her hair had an unruliness about it that suggested she had stopped attempting to tame it some time ago, and she was also extremely forthcoming with her emotions. All of these aspects should have, for lack of a better word, repulsed him. And yet Spock found himself intrigued by this woman.

Spock remained in a state of deep thought, that is until a bowl was placed in front of him. He glanced down at the bowl with interest; he found it curious that it appeared to be a form Plomeek broth.

"It's my own take on a Vulcan classic, Plomeek soup." Elizabeth stated from above him, she sounded nervous. "It's not as bland is it would be on Vulcan, but it's similar."

'My assessment was correct.' Spock thought as he met the eyes of the woman, who quickly becoming a serious point of interest to him. She was an anomaly; one that required further study and analysis.

"May I inquire, Miss McCoy, as to where you learned how to make this particular dish? It is my understanding that it is exceptionally difficult to prepare." Spock asked, still maintaining eye contact.

"Mr Spock, please call me Elizabeth. And I learned how to prepare and serve Vulcan cuisine, to an exceptionally high standard, if I may be so bold, when I spent a considerable amount of time on Vulcan working in the kitchens of T'sai T'Pau six years ago. Plus I had a feeling that you wouldn't agree with the theme for tonight's menu, as far as I'm aware all Vulcan's are vegetarian are they not?"

Spock confirmed her statement with a slight movement of his head. She turned to leave the table, but Spock prevented her in doing so by asking, "Please, Elizabeth, inform me that you did not, in the colloquial terminology, go out of your way for my benefit." Although he silently was hoping that she had. For what reason he had hoped this, he knew not.

Smiling whilst shaking her head Elizabeth responded, "No Mr Spock, I myself became rather fond of Plomeek soup during my time on Vulcan. Being on board this ship with you here gives me an excuse to make Vulcan Cuisine, so for that I thank you. And from what I can tell from most of my new patrons, they are firmly in the omnivore category. So I'll get to practice my Vulcan cooking skills on you." She winked at him.

"Now if you three would be kind enough to excuse me, I have to go and rescue something from the oven." She flashed the table another smile before disappearing into the galley once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bones, I have to say, your sister is a miracle worker in the kitchen." Jim commented as he leaned back in his seat. "I haven't eaten that well for years." Glancing around the mess, he noticed that they were the only people left in the room.

"That Jim was McCoy food. Of course it's good; she was using our Grandma's recipes. If there is one constant in the universe for a McCoy, it's the skills our women have in the kitchen." Bones couldn't help but feel slightly smug. For him, this evening's meal had sent him straight home to Georgia, back to the family homestead. It was this type of cooking that he had grown up around, and since being in Starfleet had had missed the good old fashioned cooking style of his family.

Spock silently agreed with what both Dr McCoy and Jim were saying, he had not enjoyed a meal so much for a very long time. Elizabeth was correct when she had stated that her adaption of the Vulcan classic dish was not a bland as tradition would have it made. However, Spock found himself preferring the adaptation.

"Yea but Bones, that was the best apple pie I have ever had in my life. I mean what's in it? What gives it that extra kick? I can't put my finger on it." Jim questioned as he leaned over the table towards the doctor.

Smirking Bones simply shook his head. "Can't tell you Jim. Family secret."

Throwing himself back in his chair Jim huffed, somewhat annoyed with his friend. He just wanted to know, it wasn't like he was going to steal the recipe and secretly bake the McCoy family pies for himself.

Bones smiled again as he saw that his sister was coming over to the table again. He was aware that he hadn't smiled this much in a long time; ah the effect family has upon the mind.

"Lizzie!" he exclaimed as she all but into the available chair at the table, after placing a tray with glasses in the centre.

"Lennie!" she replied mockingly. "God, I'm tuckered out." She moaned as she rested her head upon her crossed forearms.

Spock, forever and man of action, raised an eye brow at the statement.

"However, in order to end the night on a good note. Moonshine anyone?" She asked holding up the non-descript bottle from the trey.

Jim's eyes went wide. He liked to think of himself as a man who could hold his liquor, and in addition there were very few alcoholic beverages he had yet to try. But Moonshine was one of them. Meanwhile, Bones was laughing along with his little sister.

"Where did you manage to get Moonshine Liz?" Bones asked, reaching for the bottle from his sister.

"I didn't get it anywhere. I made it." She stated matter-o-fact.

"You... you made it?" Jim questioned in a disbelieving tone.

Elizabeth nodded the affirmative. "Sure, when your grandpa is Andrew McCoy you pick up a few things." She pulled a PADD out from her back pocket and began going through her notes. It was obvious to the three men around her that she was planning upcoming meals, she occasionally murmured to herself informing them inadvertently that a Scottish dinner would be produced at some point.

As the night grew later, Jim and Bones became steadily drunk on the Moonshine Elizabeth had produced. Spock noticed that she herself did not consume any alcohol, which he found somewhat unusual as she had been the one to produce it. It was clear to the Vulcan that Elizabeth was tired, she became paler as time progressed.

Despite his drunken state, McCoy also noticed how pale his sister had become.

"You know, I've always told you Lizzie. You always play the part of the hostess to well; you always forget to look after yourself." Bones told his little sister as he reached over and brushed the hair that was stuck to her forehead behind her ear. "When was the last time you ate? You're as white as a sheet."

"Don't mother me Leonard." Elizabeth snapped all of a sudden pushing his hand away from her.

At first Bones was startled by how Elizabeth reacted to his question, then in his usual fashion he retaliated. "I'll mother you all I damn well like, and as the ships CMO, I order you to eat something now."

This was the Bones the Jim knew, not the soppy fluffy thing he had just shared just an evening with. He and Spock just sat back and watched the two siblings go at each other; it was obvious that they were related simply by the way they reacted to one and other.

Elizabeth's eyes were blazing, "I'm not a member of Starfleet. You can't order me to do anything."

"Fine! As your brother, I'm telling you to eat something. So do it before I make you!"

Bones was now on his feet, with his hands pressed on the surface of the table, it was impressive how quickly he had sobered up. Spock looked between the two siblings with curiosity; he had never seen two human family members interact in such an aggressive way before. Jim on the other hand just sat back and enjoyed the show, not to say that he enjoyed confrontation; but when two people are arguing like this it's somewhat entertaining. On the plus side, Jim was glad that the animosity wasn't directed towards himself for once.

Elizabeth scoffed, also rising to her feet. Spock could see the similarities between both McCoy siblings as they were glaring across the table at each other, they were striking.

"I'd like to see you try." She snarled.

"Damn it Liz, I'm you brother! I care about your well being."

"Like hell you do, where the hell have you been for the past six years? Where were you when I needed you?" Elizabeth was on the verge of tears at this point.

"You knew where I was. I was with Starfleet. We didn't have a clue where you were. Hell, I didn't even know you have ever been to Vulcan before today. I was there Lizzie, I would have been there if you called me!" Bones's voice cracked slightly, and he immediately attempted to regain his composure before he continued. "So don't you dare say I wasn't there for you, I could only be there if you had wanted me."

The tears that had been building up in Elizabeth's eyes had made tracks down her cheeks. She broke the eye contact she had held with her brother throughout their little outburst. She knew he was right, he would have been there for her in her time of need, she was the one who didn't call him. Hell she didn't even go to her own parents, her shame prevented her in doing so.

Spock could tell from his previous analysis of humans that there was something the Elizabeth was hiding from her brother. Something that caused her a great amount of pain.

The tension in the room was so thick; it was ready to snap at any moment. In fact, so high was the tension that not one of the occupants of the room noticed when the door to the room hissed open.

However, when a small voice called out, "Momma, I had a bad dream." The tension in the room diffused instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to take time to thank both sandradee27 and phoenixj for their kind words of encouragement. There is nothing better than being told that people like what you are writing, especially when you don't know them. So once again Thank You xoxo.**

* * *

><p>All eyes had shifted to the small figure in the door way. A small child, stood there dried tears still visible on his cheeks, as he clutched a stuffed animal of some kind tightly to his chest. His eyes were wide with terror as he gazed towards Elizabeth; clearly she was his 'Momma'. Yet even without him addressing her as such, the resemblance between the two would have given it away. He had the same unruly hair that hung raggedly around his face as hers did, only it was coloured several shades darker, and his eyes, they were green like hers but again slightly darker.<p>

"Oh Caleb, baby, come here." Elizabeth cooed to the small child as she crouched down at his level and opened her arms to him. It was hard to believe that just seconds before she had been about to tear the head off of her elder brother.

The little boy scurried across the room, tripping occasionally on his oversized pyjama bottoms, and straight into his mother's arms. She quickly scooped him up and sat him on her hip. Cradling his head to her shoulder she started murmuring to him quietly so no one but her son could hear her, whilst rocking him back and forth.

However, Spock with his advanced Vulcan sense of hearing could hear every word that passed her lips.

"You wanna tell me what the dream was about?" Elizabeth asked.

The child shook his head, and buried his head further into her neck.

"How 'bout we go into Momma's galley and fix you a hot chocolate? Yea? How does that sound? Then you can tell me about the dream, 'cause you know that's how to stop the bad dreams, isn't it? We talk about it, and it takes the power away, so they aren't scary anymore."

The little boy nodded his head, and hung onto Elizabeth tighter.

It was clear to Spock that this was a regular occurrence between mother and son. It was at that moment, seeing Elizabeth with her son, that Spock was reminded of his own childhood on Vulcan with his own mother. Before he had learned the way of the Vulcan people, he had often held onto his own mother in a similar fashion. A strange feeling formed in the centre of Spock's chest, a longing to be held again, to experience the level of love that was clearly shared between Elizabeth and her young child. In essence, Spock was longing for his own mother, even though he knew it was illogical to do so. His own mother was gone, that fact alone secretly bothered him above all other matters.

During the murmured exchange between Elizabeth and the child that was apparently his nephew, Leonard McCoy stood rigidly, his mouth slightly agape. All manner of thoughts were running through his head at the time. But what he really wanted to know is when the hell that little boy came into the universe, and where his father was. When he found out who this kid's father was, Bones would personally do anything he could to remove the bastard from existence for defiling his sister. His sister was un-married. The lack of a ring on her finger proved that much, and as far as he knew she had never been married, so why was she a single mother? Yet then again, he didn't even know he had a nephew until now, many questions had to be answered.

Jim couldn't help but think that what was transpiring was better than anything he had ever seen on the old soap operas that his mom had favoured when he was growing up. All he needed now was them to start yelling at each other in Spanish and the scene would be complete.

Elizabeth turned to face her older brother scowling. "Leonard, close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

She shifted her son to sit in the seat she had previously vacated, and crouched down again. "Caleb, you see that man there?" she pointed to her bother.

Caleb nodded, peering up at the Doctor from beneath dark eye lashes.

"That's your Uncle Leo, he's my big brother. I'm gonna go and make you that hot chocolate, and Uncle Leo's gonna come with me, 'cause we have grown up things to talk about, kay?" She spoke slowly, allowing her son to take in the words.

Again Caleb simply nodded in response.

"So I'm gonna leave you here with Capitan Kirk and Commander Spock. They'll keep you safe. You remember that story I told you about Capitan Kirk? The one where he stopped the bad guys from blowing the Earth up?"

This time Caleb managed a tiny mumbled response, "yea."

"So you know he can protect you, just like the protected the planet Earth?"

He nodded again, gazing up at the Capitan. As his mother rose to her full height.

"Ok, I won't be long. Be a good boy for the Capitan and the Commander now."

Before she turned away, she leaned down to press a kiss upon her son's forehead. And, in an action similar to the one her brother had done to her moments before their altercation had started, she brushed some of his hair out of his face and behind his ear. His pointed ear. It was clear to all in the room, that whilst Caleb was Elizabeth's son, he was not completely human.


	5. Chapter 5

Bones's eyes were now slightly budging out of his head, as his sister lead him from the room by his hand. She was speaking to him in the process, but he didn't catch a word of it. His head was far too busy attempting to process what he had just seen. It was no secret that he wasn't the Vulcan race's number one fan, and now his nephew was one of them. What new hell was this? He was lost to the universe. Well he was, until he felt a sharp sting across his cheek as Elizabeth slapped him. That soon brought him to his senses.

"What the hell did you do that for?" McCoy gasped as he glared as his sister, his hand pressed to the side of his face.

"You weren't listening to a word I was saying." She replied as she busied herself preparing the promised hot chocolate for her son.

"Well, I'm so sorry. You just dropped a bomb shell on me, and now you expect me not to be slightly phased by it at all?" Bones argued back. "Who's his father and where the hell is he? Better yet, why isn't he married to you?"

Elizabeth stiffened. "Caleb doesn't have a father, never did. His genetic donor however, he's dead. He was on Vulcan when it imploded. So I'm sorry we never got round to setting a date for the big day, but the invitations were picked out and everything." She sarcastically argued back without pausing.

"Oh well that's just great. My baby sister decides to get herself knocked up by a member of the coldest must unfeeling species in the universe, and then neglects to tell me for what, four, five years?" Leonard ranted at his sister.

By this point Elizabeth looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Angry tears, but tears none the less. That last series of comments had re-ignited the fire in her that had been present less than five minuets ago. "And what makes you think I chose this?"

Still in rant mode, Bones responded quickly. "Oh I don't know, the at least four year old Vulcan-Human hybrid that out there being baby sat by the only other Vulcan-Human hybrid in existence and James Kirk, of all people."

A laugh escaped Elizabeth's lips as she turned to her brother, brandishing a wooden spoon in his general direction. "Caleb is MY son, he doesn't need a father, and we manage just fine. I love him unconditionally as any mother should love her child, I had the choice to keep him, love him, and raise him. I didn't, however, have any choice in his conception. So you just remember that before you accuse me of 'choosing to get knocked up'."

That stopped Bones in his tracks. He wasn't sure if he had heard that right. "You... you were raped?" He asked in a quiet and unsure voice.

"Oh give the man a gold star, he figured it out." Elizabeth resumed making the hot chocolate for Caleb, as the milk she had been warming stared to raise slightly in the pan. "I was raised with the same old fashioned values as you were you jackass. Before everything went to shit, I had every intention of waiting until I got married before I had kids. But I wouldn't give Caleb up for anything, he's my rock. My one beautiful thing in the whole Universe."

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry." He whispered as he pulled her into a hug, this was the first time since he had found out that his wife was cheating on him that he had been on the verge of crying. He had always been protective of his baby sister, knowing that something so horrible had happened to her killed him inside. "I wish you had gone to someone, me or mom or even grandpa, just someone."

She choked back a sob, and managed to laugh slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for Leo; I should be the one apologising to you. I had every intention on telling you, but I didn't want to burden you with my problems as well. You were just getting over the divorce last time we talked, you seemed to be happy, and I couldn't be the one to destroy you like that."

"That's crap, and you know it." Bones mumbled to Elizabeth, still holding her close to him and resting his cheek on top of her head. "I would have been on the next shuttle to be there for you. Ready to fight for you and kill the bastard who did this to you." The McCoy siblings shared a silent and still moment, just holding each other, composing themselves. But Bones ruined the moment by suddenly shoving her away from him and holding her at arm's length, a disbelieving look on his face. "Do you mean you haven't told mom she's a Grandma yet? God she's gonna kill you."

Relaxing slightly once more, a small smile graced Elizabeth's lips. "Mom knows and so does Pop; they were there when I had him. We just didn't tell you. Mom didn't think it would be a good idea with everything that was going on; I just happened to agree."

She turned back to what she had been doing, her back to her brother. Leaning back against the countertop, Bones couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by his own family. They seemed to have come to the unanimous decision that he was too delicate to be informed of his sister's condition and the manner in which she got that way. Well that was just peachy, he wasn't a flower, he would make sure they knew that in future. His next message home was going to be interesting to say the least.

Before sweeping out of the room, Elizabeth paused, and over her shoulder announced, "Anyway, it's all in the past, there's nothing I can do. So I choose to keep calm and carry on. Now, your nephew needs me."

There was more to this story, Bones knew it. His sister wasn't telling him everything; he had always been able to tell when she was lying, just as she could tell when he was. Apparently, since they had been separated, she had got better at deception, but she still gave it away slightly. It was all in her eyes, the pain she was living with; her eyes had always been the portals into her soul. Sighing to himself Bones pushed away from the countertop he had been leaning on.

It was as he was moving to follow her, that Bones noticed that there were three more mugs on the counter top. How had he not noticed her make more? Sighing once more he collected the three mugs and re-entered the Officer's mess.


	6. Chapter 6

James Kirk was confused. Over the course of the past few hours, he seemed to remain in a semi-constant state of confusion, something he was not generally accustomed to. It was no secret that he was a genius, his aptitude tests alone showed that. But the constant emerging of new facts were altering his perception of the immediate situation, leaving him little to no time to adapt. The Enterprise had yet to leave space dock, and he could already tell this next exploratory mission was going to be one of the most eventful missions to date.

As to what he was supposed to do with the kid in front of him, Jim was at a loss for words. He had known that a child would be on board the ship for the duration of the mission, he had had to give his consent to allow the boy on board. Yet he hadn't known who the child was supposed to be, or who his mother was. He had simply assumed it was the child of a married crew member. This being the believed case, Jim hadn't thought he would even set eyes upon the child, let alone be asked to watch him for any amount of time.

Casting a wary sideways glance at the child, Caleb, Jim found himself slightly transfixed. It was clear that Caleb was part Vulcan; well it was now that Jim could see the tips of the boy's ears. It had never occurred to Jim that the way in which Spock wore his hair, was a choice made by the Commander. Having seen so many Vulcan males, and females for that matter, with the exact same hair cut, it was easy to forget that it must be a choice as opposed to a biological trait of the species.

Turning his attention to his First Officer, Jim noticed Spock's eyes were closed and he was in a state of deep concentration. Jim found himself smirking at the Vulcan; it was obvious that he found Elizabeth interesting. But it amused him to no end, that the normally logical man he had come to know and value as a friend, would stoop so low as to listening in on a conversation to quench the thirst of his curiosity.

"You know Spock, where the McCoy's come from; they tend to shoot first and ask questions later."

Spock's eyes snapped open at the Capitan's seemingly offhand comment. "Excuse me Capitan; I do not understand the point you are attempting to make."

"You will Spock. Eventually, you will."

Again, Spock raised his eyebrow in a questioning manor, but said nothing in response.

Turning his attention back to Caleb, Jim found that the little boy was staring intently at him from beneath his thick eyelashes. It was as though he was trying to read Jim's mind, to see such a young child doing this was slightly un-nerving.

"So Caleb. Who's this?" Jim asked motioning to the stuffed animal that was still clutched tightly to his chest. From what Jim could make of the creature, it appeared to be dog, either that or a really odd bear.

Caleb looked down at his toy and then back up to the Capitan, before answering in a soft voice, "His name is Cujo. He's my favourite. Momma got him for me when I was a baby."

That took Jim back a little. From what he remembered from 20th century literature, Cujo was a dangerous dog from a Steven King novel. It seemed doubtful that Caleb had named the teddy that, so it must have been Elizabeth. It was clear that Elizabeth and her brother shared a sense of humour, that was a useful thing to know. Jim wouldn't put it past Bones to buy a kid a toy clown and call it Pennywise for kicks.

Smiling slightly Jim asked Caleb is he could see Cujo. After a slight hesitation Caleb handed the dog over to the Capitan, who proceeded to animate Cujo, making him yip and pretend to lick Caleb's face. This made the little boy laugh slightly and went to grab for his toy back. Jim promptly relinquished his hold on Cujo to Caleb.

"What do you and Cujo like to do for fun?" Jim asked after clearing his throat.

Caleb's head tilted slightly to the side, and action that Jim commonly associated with his First Officer. "I like to read, but its better when Momma tells the stories. She does the characters in different voices." Caleb answered, he seemed to be calming down slightly and started to relax.

Jim smiled softly at the idea of the woman he had only just met reading to her son. "Does she now? Well I might just have to come by sometime and listen to a story with you. Would that be ok?"

Caleb's eyes seemed to light up as he nodded vigorously as the suggestion. "Yea! My favourite is the one about that time when you saved the planet Earth. Momma says that it really happened and isn't made up like the other stories she tells me, and that you saved my life and Momma's that day."

The shit-eating grin that formed on Jim's face could not be helped; he had just been given a huge ego boost from a child. Not that his ego needed to get any bigger. Yet Jim found himself wondering how old Caleb was, he couldn't be far of being five or six, but with the boy having part alien DNA, it could be hard to tell.

"That's a story I would like to hear Caleb." Jim leaned over to ruffle Caleb's unruly hair, causing the boy to giggle in the process. That was a sight Jim that he would never see, a Vulcan giggling. His mind wandering, he found himself wondering what it would take to get Spock to giggle like that. He also wondered how long it would take for Spock to murder him in cold blood for trying.

All the while Spock had been watching the interaction between the Capitan and the child with equal interest. He had not had much interaction with children since his own youth, a time he did not remember fondly. He recalled his life being very different to that led by the young boy in front of him. It was strange for Spock to see this child, who like himself, was one of two worlds, being so different from other Vulcan children; being so different from himself at that age. Caleb was so carefree. It seemed he was unaware of Vulcan culture and the need to repress emotion. This was an issue Spock would attempt to discuss with the child's mother. For some reason, the idea of discussing the issue with Elizabeth, when she was not in the company of her brother stirred peculiar feeling within Spock's chest. He liked the idea of getting to speak to her alone.

If Jim hadn't being paying such close attention to the youngest McCoy, he would have noticed the ghost of a smile that spread across the face of his First Officer.

It was at that point that Elizabeth re-emerged from behind the swinging galley door, two mugs in hand, she made a bee-line for her son, whom she was pleased to see had perked up a considerable amount during her absence. Placing the mugs down, she lifted her son, before re-taking her former seat and placing him in her lap.

Caleb was settled snuggling into his mother's side, and was half way through the hot chocolate his mother had brought him, when his uncle came back carrying the other three mugs intended for the other men in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Caleb excitedly relayed what he and the Capitan had spoken about when she was gone. She listened and laughed along with her child and the Capitan. She seemed so at ease, holding her son close to her. It was clear to anyone that she loved him, and that he loved her just as much. Spock couldn't help but notice that despite the fact that the child was partly Vulcan, he failed to display any of the traits that were common place amongst their race. Other than aesthetically, this child was no more Vulcan than Capitan Kirk or Dr McCoy.

There were other things that Spock found himself wondering. For example, why the child was not becoming inebriated. Chocolate, regardless of what kind, had the adverse effects on Vulcans that alcohol has on humans. Furthermore, who had dared to lay a finger on this woman whilst she was on Vulcan, in the house of T'sai T'Pau no less? He had overheard everything that had transpired between the McCoy siblings in the galley, not without some effort on his part. It bothered him more than he was willing to admit that a member of his own race would commit such a heinous crime. There had not been a case of rape reported on Vulcan for centuries, not since they had purged all emotion.

Regardless, he would not divulge this information, not just yet, that would be illogical. He would attempt to gain her trust, learn more about what had happened to her. He would provide aid to her by teaching her son about his Vulcan heritage. After all, it was necessary to learn about where one comes from, it would be logical for Elizabeth to have him teach the boy; perform the role that Caleb's father would have.

Bones found himself watching his newly discovered nephew. There had been a fear in the back of his mind, a never ending mantra constantly calling into question of how human the child was. Spock, after all, was also half human and look at him. Bones couldn't stand the thought of anyone related to him being anything remotely like Spock. It was true that he was far more tolerant of the Vulcan First Officer now than he had been in the past, hell if he were to go out on a limb, he would even go as far to as to say he was slightly fond of him. Ever since the green blooded hobgoblin had pulled his head outa his ass, he had been more bearable.

Plus, for the first time in his life, Jim was proving to be somewhat of a positive influence. But the horror of ever being addressed by his nephew in that monotonous way Spock often did made the skin on the back of his neck crawl. Yet as he observed Caleb more and more, he noticed that he likelihood of this ever coming to pass was extremely unlikely. Caleb was clearly his mother's son, and a happy little boy at that. Before long, Bones found himself laughing along with the Capitan and his newly re-united family.

"So Caleb, you never told me how Cujo got his name." Jim addressed the little boy. "Did you name him yourself?"

Bones looked at his little sister disbelievingly, but didn't get a chance to say anything before Caleb answered the Capitan whilst fiddling with the stuffed dog.

"No, Momma said that was the name he came with when she got him."

"Did she now?" Bones asked, continuing the cursory look he had held on Elizabeth. Who had the decency to look bashful. "It's an interesting name; I wonder how she came up with it."

She didn't say anything and just smiled, Leonard knew exactly where it had come from, it was all his fault really. Her own sense of humour had developed from his. For the first time that day she felt truly relaxed. Although earlier on in the evening she had been pretending to be at ease, it was all an act, now the Leonard knew what had happened, she could relax properly. She had been on edge ever since she had come on board. She had known the her brother was the CMO on the ship, that fact had terrified her. Just because she was now a fully grown and independent woman doesn't mean she had stopped looking from approval from her big brother. But the urge to be given a chance to travel around and cook for some of the most distinguished officers in Starfleet, all the while being able to take her kitchen with her was an offer she hadn't been able to refuse. On the side of that the tiny hope had been present in the back of her mind that Leonard would want to re-connect; this hope was quickly becoming a reality.

Elizabeth could feel Caleb begin to fall asleep in her arms. "Come on little man, it's time you go back to bed. It's been a long day for both of us." She murmured quietly in his ear, but couldn't resist the urge to smile when he shook his head fervently.

"No Momma, I'm not tired." He insisted, all the while he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Yes you are. Come on, let's see how long it take Momma to find our quarters again." She said more to herself than anyone else as she rose to her feet and shifted Caleb back onto her hip.

It was her movement that Spock's attention, he had seen it out of the corner of his eye. It was clear that the boy was on the verge of sleep and she was about to depart to take him to bed. Without even pausing to think, Spock stood.

"Elizabeth, I would gladly offer my services and escort you back to your quarters. It would be illogical to allow you to wander around rather than take a direct route there."

Jim, who had been taking a drink from what was honestly the best hot chocolate he had ever tasted, choked and coughed what was in his mouth back into the mug, his eyebrows flying up to meet his hair line upon hearing Spock offer. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he continued to splutter, his interest focused back upon Spock.

Elizabeth herself was surprised by Spock's offer, he had been silent throughout the past conversation, not even speaking to add he two cents at any point. She hadn't pegged him as someone who would willingly place himself out of his own way. She had spent plenty of time in the presence of Vulcans; they seldom seemed to want to go out of their way for anything or anyone.

Part of her resented the fact that a man deemed it acceptable to offer help to her when she was a single parent who had managed on her own so far. But a bigger, more rational, part of her was deeply touched by the Vulcan's offer, and so she accepted. She stepped to the side and allowed Spock to lead her out of the Officers mess.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up. <strong>

**I must admit this is the first time I have ever attempted to write a Fan-fiction and it has gone beyond the first few pages. I want to thank, again, my lovely reviewers. It really does mean a lot to learn that people are enjoying my work, I get this stupid smile when I read a new review, so please continue to make me look like an idiot to my family :)**

**I will be attempting to update as often as I can, but it will become less frequent in the coming weeks. Sadly my work for Uni must take priority over this :(. But I will continue to write when I can.**

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jim?"

"Yes Bones?" The tone of Jim's voice implied that he was highly amused.

"What the hell just happened?" Although he was acting calm, Bones was anything but. He had no idea what had just happened. His baby sister had just left with the hobgoblin. He was going to 'show her to her quarters', what the hell did that mean? As they say, chivalry was dead, it had been for centuries."

"Well, your nephew was falling asleep. So your sister decided to..." Jim was deliberately attempting to agitate Bones further, which was a lot easier now than it normally was.

"I know all that you Jackass!" Bones interrupted his best friend. "I mean the thing with Spock? He... he just left with her... he doesn't go out of his way for anything, yet alone anyone. Seriously, what the hell just happened?"

Bones had his elbows on the table and was holding his head up; his eyes were wide with disbelief. It looked as though he were having a mental break down, either that or a stroke.

For the umpteenth time that night, a shit eating grin made its way on to Jim's face as he confirmed Bones's fear. "I think he likes her."

Jim tried to sound as off handed as he could. He tried to make it sound like they were still in high school and it was nothing more than that. This of course was not the case, and Jim wanted to rub as much salt in the wound as possible. He wasn't being overly cruel, and he had to get his kicks somewhere.

"I don't care, he can cut it out. I'm not having that... that... Vulcan attempt to go after my baby sister. It's not going to happen, not over my dead body." Bones ranted to his best friend, who immediately burst out into side splitting laughter. "And what the hell is so damn funny?"

Wiping a tear from his eye, Jim managed to compose himself. "You've already given him permission to go after her if he wants."

"I have not!" Bones was yelling again. "I would never do that!"

A chuckle escaped before Jim could stop it. "Yes you would, you have, and I quote 'Jim you meet a pretty girl and you're interested for a while, but as soon as you get what you want, you drop her. I will not have you do that to my baby sister, hell I'd rather see Spock pursue her than you'. Without even realising it, you did, without a doubt, give our dear Spock permission to pursue your little sister, and there nothing you can do about it. I'm not so much of a bad choice now am I?"

A look of absolute horror crossed Bones's face. Jim was right. He knew something like this was gonna turn 'round and bite him in the ass. Letting himself fall forwards, McCoy's face came into contact with the table with an audible thump.

"Well fuck."

"Hey look on the bright side, he could've taken it one further and offered to carry Caleb. You know what he's like about touching."

"I really hate you sometimes."

Laughing, still, Jim rose to his feet. "I'm gonna turn in to, and I wanna see how far this thing with Spocky boy goes. 'Night Bones." And with that Jim clapped Bones on the shoulder and swaggered out of the mess.

Bones was left there to stew in his misery. His self inflicted misery.

***In the Hall way***

"Thank you Commander Spock."

Spock glanced at the woman walking beside him. Raising his eyebrow in her general direction he questioned, "For what reason are you thanking me, Miss McCoy."

"As I've already insisted, please, call me Elizabeth. And I want to thank you for taking the time to show me where our quarters are. This is an exceptionally large ship, and until I get my bearings I'll constantly be getting lost."

"If that is the case, Elizabeth, then I also must insist upon you addressing me as just Spock. And it is my pleasure to show you where your quarters are. As First Officer it is my duty to make sure that everyone on board, crew or not, are sufficiently cared for."

If Elizabeth didn't know better, she would have thought that Spock was flirting with her; but Vulcan's didn't flirt. Did they? She was beginning to doubt herself however, she had been on plenty of Starships in her time, and never has the First Officer taken the time to speak to her, yet alone personally escort her to her quarters.

"Okay then Spock. I have a question for you."

"Proceed Elizabeth."

Attempting to hide a small smile, she put on a serious face. "Why didn't you drink the hot chocolate I made? You where the only one who didn't try it."

"My experience with the substance known as chocolate has been less that positive in the past."

Elizabeth had a feeling that would be his answer, she continued to play along. "Ah, you mean the fact that chocolate to Vulcan's has a similar effect to that of alcohol with humans?"

"You are correct."

"Then explain this to me Spock. Why in a month of Sundays would I give my son, who as I'm sure you've noticed, is part Vulcan, a substance that would have a damning effect upon his body and mind?"

She had meant to throw Spock's sense of reasoning out of the window. He paused; he didn't know how to respond to that statement. Taking his silence as confirmation that she had well and truly pulled the rug out from under his feet, she continued.

"The mixture I give to Caleb has been designed by me to have the same taste and texture of hot chocolate, but it does not contain any form of cocoa bean. I would not purposefully make my four year old son drunk. I can assure you of that."

She was smiling at him again. Spock found himself curious as to how she could smile so much with ease, she never seemed to stop unless she was having a heated argument.

"So, next time I make hot chocolate, I expect you to drink it Mr Spock. Even Vulcans should be able to experience the wonder that if chocolate without the fear of losing that control you all hold so dear."

"That would be agreeable." He responded coming to a halt outside of her and Caleb's quarters. "This is where I will take my leave. Goodnight Miss Elizabeth, sleep well."

Spock turned on his heels and returned up the corridor from the direction they had come. Elizabeth stared at the departing Vulcan's back as he walked away from her.

Before she could stop herself she called out, "Goodnight Mr Spock."

The Vulcan paused and turned his head to her over his shoulder in acknowledgement before resuming his way down the corridor. Elizabeth couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn that she saw a small smile grace Spock's face before he took a turn down another passageway. Smiling to herself as she passed through the doors into her quarters, she had a strong feeling that she was going to enjoy her time here on the Enterprise.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day when Jim walked into the Officers mess he was once again greeted by the pleasant smell of food. He could really get used to this, great smelling food, meant great tasting food, well it did in his mind. Sighing happily he went to cross the room to his table from the night before, seeing Bones already there eating, with a happy Caleb seated beside him with an old fashioned colouring book.

"'Mornin' Captain." Scotty popped out of nowhere, surprising and halting Jim's progress across the room.

"God, Scotty. Where the hell did you come from? I thought you didn't normally eat breakfast." Jim was clutching his chest above his heart, which felt as though it was trying to pound its way out through his rib cage.

"Ah, you see I didn't wit' our old Chef. Bloody heath maniac. Fruit for breakfast every day? Who does that? No, but the new lass, she's a woman after me own heart. Proper English Breakfast, good old fashioned fry up, just like me Ma used to, ye' canne beet it. Am tellin' ye Jim, try the black pudding, ye won't be sorry. Just don't ask what it is." There was a twinkle in Scotty's eye that suggested that it was something disgusting.

"I'll do that Scotty, see you later."

"Aye Captain, if you've just got a sec. Who's the bonny wee lad with the Doctor? McCoy's not been keeping secrets from us all has he?"

Laughing Jim answered his chief engineer. "No Scotty. It's his nephew; our new chef is his mother and Bones's sister."

"Well I'll be damned."

Scotty's communicator beeped, and rolling his eyes Scotty answered. "What is it now?"

"We have a situation down here Sir."

"Alright, alright! I'm on my way, do not touch anything until I get down there! Scotty out."

"Problem Scotty? You look tense."

"I canne tell you Jim. Every year I keep getting new stock straight outa the Academy who canne tell the difference between a warp coil and a plasma conduit. It's like they're giving me cretins on purpose. I have a feeling that Admiral Archer has something to do with it. The man needs to let it go, the dog'll turn up eventually."

Laughing at Scotty's complaints Jim clapped the Scots man on the shoulder before telling him to hang in there. Before Scotty could answer his communicator went off again.

"I told you I was on my way!" Scotty yelled into the communicator, not even bothering to let the other person speak first, as he stalked his way down to the turbo lift.

As Jim sat down at, what he would now consider HIS table, he was still laughing at his chief engineer. Finding that man on Delta Vega was easily one of the best things he had ever done.

"Captain Kirk!" Caleb exclaimed happily as he realised Jim had joined them.

"Good Morning Caleb." Nodding in the Doctor's direction, "Bones"

"Jim." Bones had his attention focused on the PADD in his left hand as he continued to eat and didn't even look up to address his friend.

"Captain Kirk?" Caleb was tugging on the sleeve of Jim's uniform.

Turning to the boy, Jim was once again stuck by how little Vulcan like he was; for some reason Jim seriously doubted the Spock had ever been like this. But if he had it would have been something he would have like to see.

"You know Caleb? How 'bout you just call me Jim like your uncle does?" Jim smiled as Caleb's face lit up. "All this 'Captain' business if to formal."

"'kay. When I grow up can I be a Captain of a Starship just like you?" The admiration Caleb had for Jim was present in his bright eyes.

"I can't answer that question Caleb. Why don't you ask your mom?" He was chuffed that Caleb clearly admired him, but he couldn't let the boy find out just how he had become the Captain of the Enterprise, not just yet. Maybe when he was older.

"She says I can be anything I want. I just have to work hard to do it, and I want my own ship one day." Caleb paused for a second, "And when I have time, I'm gonna be a musician."

That sparked Bones's interest as he managed to draw himself away from his PADD. "A musician? Has your momma taught you to play any instruments?" He was interested to see what his nephew could do.

When they were growing up both he and Elizabeth had music lessons from their Grandpa, and though Bones would never admit it, he was fairly skilled on the fiddle. Or at least he used to be, he hadn't played for years.

"Yea, she taught me to play the fiddle and the guitar."

"He's quite good Leo. Just like you actually." Elizabeth announced her presence at the table, before placing a plate down in front of Jim.

Who didn't notice as he was too busy staring at Bones. "You can play the violin? Since when?"

A faint blush was creeping up Bones's face as he tried to maintain his focus on the PADD that he had been holding throughout breakfast. "Since I was a kid. Now if you would excuse me, I have a patient waiting for me in sick bay." Keeping his head low he made his way across the room, his pace several times faster than it normally was. Bones was so focused on making an escape from the mess; he only noticed that he was within the path of someone else until it was almost too late.

"Excuse me Doctor McCoy." Spock spoke as he stepped out of the way of the charging Doctor just in time. Bones did not slow down, but Spock still heard the mumbled comment telling him to 'watch where the hell he was going.'

Raising an eyebrow at the comment, Spock continued on his way over to where the Captain was seated with Caleb and his mother stood close by. Surely it would be more effective for Doctor McCoy to walk focusing upon a forwards direction, and not the floor, Spock found himself pondering as he took the same seat he had occupied the night before.

"Good morning Mr Spock." Elizabeth greeted him, before placing a bowl in front of him.

"Thank you. May I inquire as to where Dr McCoy was going?"

"Don't mind Leonard. He never could take it well if he was embarrassed when we were kids. I guess he hasn't changed all that much, he'll be fine though, I'll make it up to him later." Glancing around the room she noticed that more officers were coming in for breakfast. Exhaling loudly, and without really noticing, Elizabeth rested her hand on Spock shoulder.

"I hope you two can manage without me for a while, I'm going to be kept rather busy this morning. Caleb, make sure you behave for Mr Spock and the Captain."

"Sure Momma." Caleb wasn't really paying attention; he was re-engrossed with his colouring book.

Before she walked over to the next table she gave Spock's shoulder a slight squeeze.

Elizabeth may not have noticed her actions, but they did not go unnoticed. At first Spock tensed slightly, he did not really like people touching him, not since he and Nyota had chosen to part ways. But it did not take long for him to relax under her touch; she seemed to radiate peace and tranquillity.

Jim also noticed the touching. He sat there staring at the two of them, neither noticing. Contrary to popular belief, James Kirk was rather observant, at times he simply just chose not to comment on what he saw, but would store the information for use at a later date. Or, as in the case of the two adults in front of him, he would use his knowledge to force them together. It was bound to happen anyway, Spock was interested in her, and Jim could now tell that she was interested in him.

The problem was neither of them realised it yet. Yes, Jim had a fair amount of work cut out for him where Spock and Elizabeth were involved. His biggest problem would be avoiding Bones. If Bones found out what he was planning to do he would probably force a hypospray of something into Jim's neck again. Ever since the incident with Nero had taken place, Jim never felt completely at ease around Bones when the Doctor had a hypospray in his hand. This time however, instead of his hands swelling and getting numb tongue, Bones would do something that would probably blind him and make his balls shrivel and drop off.

Jim shuddered and winced merely at the thought. His involuntary movement went unnoticed.

Coming back to the present, Jim noticed that once again, Spock got something different to him and everyone else in the room. Not that Jim was complaining, his Full English was suiting him just fine, and whatever Spock had did not look overly appetising.

"Spock, what in God's name are you eating?"

Looking up from his meal Spock stared at Jim for just a few seconds; recently Jim had come to realise this was the look Spock gave him when the Vulcan thought he had asked a stupid question. "Essentially, it's a Vulcan form of porridge."

Going back to his breakfast, Spock paused as Jim commented again. "Well whatever it is. It looks disgusting. Wouldn't you rather have what everyone else is having? I don't know what it is but this stuff here is gorgeous." Jim motioned over to the black disks of what appeared to be meat to the side of his plate.

"If you were to look back along the years we have served together, you may recall that you have never seen me eat meat. The majority of what you are eating is meat. As for my meal, it is highly nutritious, and it is something I have not had for a considerable amount of time. Taste generally is not a factor."

"But it is this time?"

"I have no comment on that matter."

Jim smirked, knowing exactly what was on the Vulcan's mind. Spock may be more intelligent than everyone on board the ship, but Jim could still read him like a book. Taking a bit of the black meat disk thing, he continued to eat, the smirk still prominent on his face.

"Jim?"

Caleb was asking for his attention again, Jim nodded for the boy to continue whilst he ate.

"That's black pudding."

Ah, the stuff Scotty was on about, Jim thought to himself, Scotty was right this stuff was pretty good. He nodded again to show Caleb he had acknowledged what was said.

"Yea, my Momma makes it herself, and yesterday I helped her. It's made outa pork, onion, bread crumbs and something she called conjellied blood. But I don't think it's real blood, not if it has jelly in it, that would just be silly."

Upon hearing the bit about the congealed blood Jim paled, and slowly swallowed the food he was chewing. Scotty was right, he didn't want to know what was in that stuff, and now he felt a little bit sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Yey Chapter Nine!<strong>

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the parts with Scotty. I've been a fan of Simon Pegg for a few years now, and I think Scotty is one of the best characters he has ever played. Well Scotty and Shaun of the Dead, they are the best ones :). As you probably noticed I tried to write in dialogue, I think it's all correct, it sound right in my head anyway.**

**Once again thank you to my reviewers, your comments really help.**

**Xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

As the day progressed, life on board the Enterprise became more stressful and hectic. They were due to leave space dock at 1300 hours, meaning that for the duration of the morning; most of the crew were scrambling around like headless chickens trying to make sure that everything was ready to go for launch. At was only after they had finally made way, the paperwork started to flow.

It was on account of the epic amounts of paperwork that had kept Spock hidden away in his office for most of the day. When he wasn't going over duty rosters or checking reports, he was on the bridge overseeing the science station. So, despite the fact that it was after 2130, Spock had yet to enter the mess hall since breakfast.

He had, however, to his surprise, discovered that a meal had been left waiting for him in his office at 1330 when he retreated back there. It had never been uncommon for him not to bother with a mid-day meal; he would often forego it and simply eat earlier in the evening when he was no longer on duty. However, days like this one prevented him from even thinking about getting to the mess hall before 2000 hours. So he was extremely thankful for the consideration Elizabeth had paid him.

So, upon walking into the Officer's mess at close to 2200 hours, Spock was unsurprised to see it completely devoid of life. He could hear Elizabeth in the galley; she seemed to be humming to herself. Although he could not be completely sure, Spock was fairly certain that he was amongst the few officers that had yet to eat at that time. Approaching the galley, he attentively pushed the swinging door open. Glancing around the room, Spock's eyes were instantly drawn to the figure of Elizabeth; she was dancing around the most disorganised kitchen he had ever seen to the tune she was humming. He did not see the need to interrupt her, she was occupied with what she was doing and his need was not great. In addition to that, he found her rather captivating to watch.

Elizabeth was fully aware that Spock was standing in the doorway, she had heard him come in, even though it was clear he was trying to be quiet so he didn't disturb her. She wanted to see how long it would take him before he became impatient waiting for her to five him her attention. She knew that she was fond of the half Vulcan Commander; she wasn't going to lie to herself. He was another one of the reasons why she choose to work on this ship amongst all of the others that Starfleet had given her choice over.

She wanted to get to know the famed Commander Spock, the only Vulcan in Starfleet; she wanted to learn what she could expect from Caleb as he grew up. She knew a large amount about the Vulcan race, but they always kept certain parts of their lives private, Elizabeth had no idea what Caleb was going to be like when he hit puberty. She needed to know what to expect, and who better to learn that from other than the only other half human, half Vulcan in existence. She would rather learn from Spock, she had no desire to seek help from the Vulcan people in general; she didn't trust them as a race. But there was something about Spock that made her feel safe. 'Perhaps it's his eyes, he has human eyes.' She wondered to herself.

It was quickly becoming clear that her refusing to acknowledge Spock was turning into a battle of wits, one she wasn't going to win, not this time. She caved.

"Mr Spock! What can I do you for?" She may have caved, but she refused to turn around to look at him.

Spock was surprised by her acknowledgement of him. He had not known she had been aware of his presence. Straightening his uniform shirt self-consciously, he stepped forwards into the room.

"I would have thought my presence here was obvious, Miss Elizabeth, this being a ship's galley."

Elizabeth smiled; she recognised Vulcan humour when she heard it. Just because the Vulcan's didn't register it as humour, did not take away the fact it could be interpreted as such.

"Oh, you want to help me prepare tomorrow's breakfast?" She asked feigning surprise. "Well that's great! Grab a knife out of the top draw on the left and get started."

To anyone else it would have been obvious she was pulling his leg, but she knew that he would take her literally. Turning towards the Vulcan, she couldn't suppress the grin forming on her face as she saw the look of pure confusion in his eyes. His face didn't convey what he was feeling, but his eyes defiantly did.

"I'm joking Spock. Mind if I join you? I haven't eaten yet either."

Nodding his compliance, Spock watched her as she crossed the room to retrieve something from one of the ovens. She walked past him and was out the door before he could see what she had made. Following her example, he passed back into the mess, and seeing her seated at a table, joined her.

Glancing down at the meal that had been laid out for him, he noticed that it was a dish that had been prepared with him in mind. Though it was by no means Vulcan, it was most defiantly vegetarian.

"It would appear you were expecting me Miss Elizabeth."

"Of course I was. I knew exactly who has eaten and who hasn't. That's part of my job here on the Enterprise, to make sure that every single officer under my culinary care gets what they need. Those people who think they can get away with not eating properly, and skipping meals, will find something waiting for them in their quarters or in their offices. As I'm sure you've found out."

She was hinting to earlier that day. "I would like to thank you for that. I do not normally fall into a strategic routine for several days after the departure from space dock; it is unusual for me to eat before now."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. She found it interesting that he was admitting this to her. With every other Vulcan she had ever come into contact with, getting them to admit to not being able to adjust quickly into a routine would be more difficult than getting blood out of a stone. They were a people that thrived on routing and ceremony.

"You know, I find it fascinating how integrated everyone is on board with each other. Like, earlier, for example, I was in sick bay to make it up to Leo for this morning. And seeing how he worked with his staff was surprising, Leo had never been the most sociable of all people, but the way he worked with that one nurse, Christine, they didn't ever need to speak to each other, she gave him what he needed, not a single word uttered."

"Yes, Dr McCoy and Nurse Chapel have been working together since our maiden voyage; their lack of need for verbal communication is rather impressive." Spock agreed. He normally found meal time conversation difficult. He had learned may things in his life time, but how to be sufficient at 'small talk' was not something he had mastered yet. However, with Elizabeth, it seemed to come with relative amount of ease.

"I know right?" She paused to finish swallowing what was in her mouth. "I wonder how Leonard is getting on. I left Caleb with him; they both need to get to know each other."

They continued the rest of the meal in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Usually Elizabeth hated silence, and took every opportunity to fill it with some form of sound, so she normally sang to herself of hummed.

As they were finishing, Elizabeth heard her communicator sound off. She knew it would be Leonard, he would be struggling with Caleb, she just knew it.

"Hello."

"Okay, one that is not the way to answer a communicator. And two, you better get your ass down here and get the sprog, he's annoying me." Elizabeth could hear the tension in her brother's voice.

"Good evening to you too Leonard."

"Pah, it's not evening. Evening was over a long time ago, it is clearly night time. Shouldn't you be putting Caleb to be about now? 'Cause I think you should come and get him."

"Okay, it is not clearly any time of day. We're in the vastness of space; technically it's always night time here. And why don't you put him to bed?"

"I'm a Doctor damn it, not a baby sitter. And I've tried, so now it's your turn. So come and get him before I give him a sedative." The threat in Leonard's voice was clear; he seriously would do it if she didn't do anything.

In an instant the joking smiling Elizabeth was gone. The anger building up in her nearly exploded, but she kept her composure. "Leonard H. McCoy, you dare put anything in my boy, and it'll be the last thing you ever do." Her tone was deadly; her maternal instinct had kicked into overdrive.

"Fine I won't sedate him. But I'm bringing him to you, the kid doesn't sleep." Bones backed down as his voice cracked slightly, knowing that his sister would be beyond pissed with him if he tried anything, no matter how tempting it was. The consequences would most defiantly not outweigh the benefits.

"Of course he's not sleeping you idiot. Just because the ships chronometer says it's late, doesn't mean his body clock has adjusted yet." She snarled at her brother. "Just bring him to the officer's mess. I'm telling you Leonard, if one hair is out of place." She left the threat hanging over his head like the Sword of Damocles.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she looked towards Spock, a small and bashful smile tugged at her lips. "Sorry about that. My brother is a real moron sometimes."

"I believe your reaction would be considered normal Elizabeth. My own mother reacted like that sometimes when I was a child; she called it her mother's prerogative."

Elizabeth noticed that he had missed out the Miss, before using her name. For some reason, it made her heart flutter in her chest, progress had been made. They sat in silence once more for a little while. The silence was disrupted by Caleb coming into the room and immediately running over to his mother, a grin plastered on his face. He flung his arms around her waist, causing her to laugh.

"Hiya Momma."

"Hey there baby." Pushing the hair back from his face, she asked, "Did you have fun with Uncle Leo?"

At that moment 'Uncle Leo' made an appearance in the door way. To say the least, he looked less than fine. Hell, he looked dreadful, completely worn out. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and his uniform was wrinkled to within an inch of its life. It took everything Elizabeth had not to burst out laughing at him.

Noticing the look on his sister's face, Bones was not amused, his eye started to twitch involuntarily. "There! I have delivered the sprog, unharmed. I'm going to bed. Do not disturb me. You will regret it."

And with that Bones took his leave, murmuring something about spending seven years at medical school, and being reduced to babysitting. He didn't even notice that Elizabeth and Spock had been alone together and sharing a meal.

Caleb was worked up, and regardless of what she had told her brother, Elizabeth needed to get him to sleep, and the sooner he was out like a light, the better. There was only one way to ensure he would sleep.

"Right then Caleb. Why don't you tell Mr Spock all about what you did with Uncle Leo, and I'll go and make you a hot chocolate? Kay?"

Without giving time for either half Vulcan to say anything in protest, she was on her feet and though the galley door.


	11. Chapter 11

For several moments after Elizabeth had left the room, Spock and Caleb just looked at each other. Both males were analysing each other, they were polar opposites and yet they were the only two of their kind in existence. Spock, having embraced the Vulcan way of life, knew very little of what it was like to be human, to fully experience the range of emotions that the small boy in front of him used frequently. On the other hand, Caleb, who only knew of the human way of life, was very much his mother's son. He unlike his counterpart, had barely started to live his life, and yet he clearly wore his heart on his sleeve.

Peering up at Spock, Caleb tilted his head slightly. "My Uncle Leo says me and you are the same."

"Indeed we are."

"Why?" Caleb may only be young, but he was far from stupid. He saw that his Uncle was not overly fond of this other man; it had confused him when Uncle Leo had said that Spock was like him. Caleb didn't see the similarities.

Spock paused; he was not completely sure how to proceed. He did not know how much the boy knew about where he came from, what had occurred to allow him to be born. Logically, Spock concluded that he would know very little of the truth, but then again, he wasn't supposed to know either.

"Caleb, what do you know about Vulcan's?"

"I know my biological father was one, if that's what you mean." Caleb answered without missing a beat.

"My father, like yours, is a Vulcan. My mother was a human, like your mother is." Spock felt reassured that Caleb knew about his heritage. At least that did not have to be explained, it was not Spock's place to discuss what could become a difficult situation.

"Oh. So, your blood is green too?" Caleb had a look of wonder on his face. He was curious to see just how similar he and Mr Spock were.

"Yes."

"What's Vulcan like? I've never been there. Momma said that we can't ever go there."

"She is correct. The Planet Vulcan was destroyed when you were still an infant. It was an arid planet, with very little vegetation or wild life. The new planets that have been settled by Vulcans are similar in many ways."

"That's not what I mean." Caleb giggled at the slight misunderstanding, resting his chin on his folded arms, Caleb looked up at the older Vulcan. "I wanna know what the people are like, are they like you? It's just; I've never met anyone else that's a Vulcan."

What Spock really wanted to tell Caleb is that he wasn't missing anything by not knowing other Vulcans. His own childhood had been somewhat miserable, never really fitting in; constantly being shunned because of his mother. For Spock the mere thought of this child being exposed to the level of teasing he had endured was almost unbearable. Caleb would break under that level of pressure from other children; he expressed his emotions too easily for him to be accepted in Vulcan society.

Thankfully, Spock could hear that Elizabeth was about to re-enter the room. Before he would inform Caleb about anything regarding Vulcan life or society, he would consult Elizabeth first. "Perhaps another time Caleb. Your mother is returning."

Caleb's eyes immediately darted to the door of the galley and saw that his mother was indeed coming back. Returning his attention to his elder counterpart, he asked, "How did you know that?"

"I could hear her coming. As you grow older, your sensory perception will develop to a higher level than that of humans."

"My what?" Caleb screwed his face up in bewilderment.

"You'll be able to see, hear, and smell things better than me, Sweet-pea." Elizabeth announced as she placed three mugs on the table. "Now Mr Spock, I believe it's time for you to try my hot chocolate."

* * *

><p><strong>Only a short chapter, but it's the second one I've put up to day.<strong>

**Thank you to my reviewers, I enjoy reading your responses and appreciate the feed back. All will be reviled eventually ;).**

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night as Spock was meditating in preparation to sleep. But for the first time since he was a child, he was struggling to concentrate. He found himself pondering what his life would be like, if his own childhood been similar to Caleb's. Spock knew completely that he had never been like Caleb in his youth; he had been discouraged to express emotion from infancy.

He had always been given a choice as a child, to follow the Vulcan way of life or the Human. However, now seeing what Caleb was like, he realised that he had never really had a choice. Growing up on Vulcan, and having a powerful father in the eyes of society; his fate had been sealed prior to his birth. Yet if he had truly been given the choice, he wondered if he would be able to understand the complexities of human interaction that generally got the better of him, would he be able to laugh as easily as Caleb did with Elizabeth and Jim?

Elizabeth, the captivating woman who plagued his thoughts constantly, was an anomaly. The scientist in him longed to study her, find out more and more about her. Her likes and dislikes, her abilities, how she found life seemingly so easy. The list of things he wanted to know was endless.

She had made him smile, only slightly, but it was still a smile. Earlier after she had come back from the galley, and he had had the rather strained conversation with Caleb, all three of them just spoke. From time to time, Caleb would say something about his time with his Uncle that made Elizabeth laugh in such a way, the edges of his mouth would tug slightly. With her and Caleb he was relaxed, he would slouch slightly, his apparent perfect persona would fade, with them he was different.

She reminded Spock of his own mother. In many ways Elizabeth was very much like Amanda. They were both extremely kind and forgiving. It was clear that Elizabeth would always cherish Caleb, regardless of what path he choose in life, just as Amanda had with himself and his own choices. Spock very much wanted to continue to develop his relationship with Elizabeth McCoy; she changed him in a multitude of ways that would have horrified him not seven years ago. She made him feel the emotions he had desperately tried to suppress for most of his life, in ways that he had never experienced before; not with Nyota, not with anyone, other than Elizabeth.

There was something that troubled Spock more than anything else with Elizabeth though. He didn't understand how, but he knew that she was putting on an act. She had deeply rooted problems, and was suppressing them for the benefit of Caleb. He wanted to help her, she needed to free herself from herself inflicted burden. Before falling into the deeper throws of meditation Spock made the decision that he would help her, whether she liked it or not, for her own benefit.

If his mother had still been alive she would have told him what he was feeling. She would have taken great joy in informing her son that he was falling in love and falling hard and fast. Just as she had herself with Spock's father. She would have told him about soul mates, and that she believed that he and Elizabeth were drawn together by fate, as their souls called out to each other over the vast expanses of time and space. He in response would have told her she was being illogical, and that she could not possibly know that. Amanda would then have given him a knowing smile, and told him to prove her wrong.

* * *

><p>At the other end of the deck, Elizabeth was having trouble sleeping. He mind kept going back to the few conversations she had had with Spock when they had been alone. She knew that she was falling for the stoic Commander; she recognised the way she felt when he came into the same room as her. And the fact that she recognised what was happening, terrified her in the extreme. She had always been a believer in love at first sight, she had often read old novels about it when she was younger, and dreamed of finding that one person who could change everything.<p>

The events of the past few years, mainly the ones that took place the year before Caleb was born, made her hesitant. She had trust issues. She worked hard to give off an air of confidence in public, but privately she was broken and she knew it. There were sides of herself that she would never allow to rise up and take hold; she repressed them with every ounce of strength she had.

Walking over to the door way of Caleb's room she stood and just watched her son sleep. He always seemed content when he slept, he was completely at ease. Watching him sleep was something she had always enjoyed doing, ever since she managed to get him to sleep through the night for the first time. Caleb was her fixed point, her world revolved around her little boy.

When she was pregnant she had been so afraid that he would be very Vulcan when he was born; she hadn't known if she could stand the thought of her baby being anything like the monster his father was. She had never been a particularly religious person, superstitious yes, but not religious; but for the duration of her pregnancy she found herself praying to the universe that her baby would be more human. It wasn't until after Caleb was born that her father had explained that her hopes had been understood by her son in utero, something about them having a telepathic link through constantly being in contact with one and other.

As Caleb grew older she realised just how much of that may have been true. While Caleb maintained many of the characteristics of the Vulcan race, he remained very human. She just had to be careful in the early years about what she dressed him in; his lack of control with his telepathic abilities had caused problems from time to time if someone accidentally touched his skin, which meant that Caleb had almost every inch of his skin covered that she could manage without taking it to extremes. The first time it had happened in public had been difficult to try and explain, to say the least she was lucky that Caleb had been allowed back into play group. He didn't like the idea of being left there and made sure the play group leaders knew about it.

Smiling slightly at the memory, she turned and headed back to her own room. Collapsing onto the soft sheet, she felt the urge to sleep. If it's meant to be, it'll be, that's what her mother had always said. But the problem was Caleb; Elizabeth had heard the two of them speaking. It was clear that Caleb preferred Jim over Spock; she would need a way to separate Caleb from the idea of Jim ever being like a father figure to him. She needed a way to get Spock and Caleb to be more comfortable around each other. But just before she allowed herself to become lost to the land of sleep, she made the decision not to push the issue with Spock. One thing she would never do is place a man in her life as a priority over her son, but there was nothing wrong with stacking the odds in her favour.

* * *

><p>Several decks below Elizabeth, her brother slept restlessly. He had collapsed into sleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow several hours ago, but now he sat up suddenly in bed. Fully awake, his mind had finally caught up with what he had seen when he dropped Caleb off in the Officers mess. His baby sister, on what looked like a date, with Spock.<p>

"That green blooded bastard." Bones gasped, irritation seeping out of his every pore.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a rather boring chapter. But it is necessary for what comes later on I swear, so don't kill me.<strong>

**Much love to those of you who take the time to review, it helps me know how people are likeing the story. I enjoy reading them, and they help me figure out what you're expecting, so my plot can develop.**

**Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

For several weeks, nothing of real interest took place on the Enterprise, and Jim was getting bored. All they ever seemed to be doing now was surveying planets and star systems, never actually visiting them, no that would be too exciting. There had been that one time when the sensor alerts went off, indicating the presence of life of a planet similar in composition to Jupiter, but it turned out to be a loose wire somewhere in engineering.

Sitting in his chair on the bridge, Jim swung himself from side to side. He needed a project, something to occupy his time. He would spend some more time with Caleb if he could, but Caleb spent most of his time in his make shift school room. His relationship with the little guy had developed rapidly; he was no longer just Jim but Uncle Jim. The first morning at breakfast when Elizabeth had told Caleb to pass the orange juice to Uncle Jim, had been one of the best days of his life.

Growing up, Jim had never really had a family. His step father had always been a dick towards him, but only when his mother wasn't there, which became more frequent as he got older. His own father had died on the day he was born, all of his grandparents were dead, and he never got on well with any of his cousins. When he had met Bones, for the first time in his life Jim had had someone to give a crap about him. He had considered Bones as brother for a while. It was after the Nero incident that Jim realised that Bones was like his family, just now it was almost official, he had a title now and everything. Plus Elizabeth had invited Jim to join the McCoy family for the holidays for the foreseeable future.

Still bored out of his skull, Jim let his eyes wander over to where Spock was supposed to be. As usual, at this time of day, Spock's station was being manned by some random science ensign Jim didn't know the name of. He didn't know exactly where Spock disappeared off to at this time of day; but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with their Chef. He knew that Spock and Elizabeth had been meeting up for meals from time to time, normally at some ridiculous hour when no one else was around. He had happened across them once or twice. It hadn't exactly been accidental when he had either. Unless you can call crawling around in a Jefferies tube that ran directly above the officers mess to find out why Spock couldn't play chess with him accidental.

Since his snooping, Jim had been back in that Jefferies tube a couple of times. He felt like he was watching nature take its course, sort of like a 23rd century David Attenborough. He could see visible differences in Spock when he was alone with Elizabeth, he was far more relaxed. But as soon as someone else came into the room, or Elizabeth wasn't there, he was stiffer than frozen corpse.

Sighing in defeat, Jim glanced around the bridge. Everyone else had something to do. Sulu and Chekov were conducting routine scans, Nyota was monitoring the sub space band widths and other member of crew milled about fulfilling their assignments. 'Screw this; I'm going for a walk.' He thought to himself as he stood and headed for the turbo lift. "Sulu, you have the Con."

Once safely in the confines of the turbo lift, Jim turned to the computer screen. He was going to find out just exactly what Spock did at this time every day, and he's be damned if he didn't bet the Vulcan would be where ever Elizabeth was.

"Computer, locate Commander Spock."

"_Commander Spock is located on deck four, in private quarters 429."The computer relied in it's somewhat tinny voice._

"And to whom do those quarters belong?"

"_Private quarters 429 are currently assigned to Miss Elizabeth McCoy, civilian crew member."_

Jim felt his face light up. 'Spock you sly dog.' He had the overwhelming urge to go and interrupt whatever was going on, the thought of interrupting an interment moment that Spock was experiencing was something Jim couldn't refuse, so he directed the turbo lift to deck four.

Feeling the turbo lift come to a stop, Jim impatiently waited for the doors to open. It took all of his self control not to just run out of the contraption in search of room 429. Walking at a civilised pace Jim glanced at the room numbers on the walls as he passed them. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he was only two doors away, he walked into someone and was knocked back off of his feet.

Feeling nothing but irritation towards the person who was hindering his progression for 'catching Spock in the act', Jim raised his head to glare at the person who he had walked into. His glare was met by a quizzical looking Spock.

"Captain, may I enquire as to what you are doing on deck four?"

'Damn it! I was too late.' Jim thought as he picked himself up of the ground and brushed himself off. "I could ask you the same question." An accusing smirk etched into the plains of his face.

"My personal quarters, as well as my office are located on this deck Captain."

That threw Jim slightly, but he quickly recovered. "That may be the case Commander, but you weren't in your office or personal quarters just now were you?" The slightly condescending tone was apparent in Jim's voice. He relished the times when he could slightly talk down to Spock, they were unsurprisingly infrequent.

"I do not see how that is relevant."

"Oh just admit it Spock you were with Elizabeth, in her quarters, gettin' busy." Jim nudged Spock in the side with his elbow for extra emphasis.

"I do not understand Captain. Firstly Elizabeth is in the galley, and secondly what was I apparently busy doing exactly?" The condescending eyebrow was up again. Jim nearly screamed in frustration.

"It's okay Spock. I already know."

"Again, forgive me, but I do not understand what you are referring to."

Taking a deep breath Jim attempted to calm himself. Sometimes dealing with Spock was like dealing with a young child, who had no social skills what-so-ever.

"I know that you and Elizabeth have been seeing each other on an evening. I know that Elizabeth is not in the galley right now, and that you've been slipping away from the bridge in the afternoons to pay 'special visits' to her quarters."

Spock's expression did not change. Jim wasn't really expecting it to. However, Jim got the distinct feeling that Spock was amused for some reason.

"Yes Captain. You are correct; I was previously in Elizabeth's quarters. I have been giving Caleb lessons on how to play the ka'athyra. Elizabeth saw it fit to have him learn an instrument from his Vulcan heritage, given that the boy has a remarkable aptitude for music, I agreed to teach him." Spock took a vague sense of delight seeing how crest fallen Jim had become.

"Furthermore Captain, as for my meetings with Elizabeth on an evening. Their purpose is for me to relay information regarding Caleb's progress with the ka'athyra, as well as proving Elizabeth with information regarding what she is likely to expect from Caleb as he grows older. Being that I am the only other half human half Vulcan on board, it was logical for her to seek the information I posses on the subject, having experienced it myself." If Spock were more human, he would have smirked at the Captain.

What Spock had told Jim was the truth, to a certain degree. His meetings with Elizabeth had, initially, been to inform her of Caleb's progress. She had come to him seeking his help in teaching Caleb about his Vulcan half a week into the voyage, ever since Spock had been forgoing his lunch hour and an additional hour in the day to tech Caleb in the afternoons; leaving the rest of the day for Caleb to focus on his general education. By spending time with Caleb every day, Spock was now comfortable around the child. They would discuss a varied range of topics surrounding Vulcan and their shared heritage. Spock was even starting to see his time with Caleb as a highlight of the day, knowing that the child was warming to him helped a considerable amount.

For a while now, however, his meetings with Elizabeth had digressed into other areas of interest. He was getting to know her, and it was easy to say that she was the person he knew best on the Enterprise now, without a doubt. They had discussed their respected childhoods, where they planned to be in the future career wise and where she hoped Caleb would be when he grew into an adult. He had been surprised when she informed him that she had a PhD in History, she specialised in ancient cultures from across the federation. Overall she was an impressive woman; she had even managed to make him smile a few times, not that he would admit it to anyone.

Seeing that Jim was in deep concentration, Spock excused himself, leaving the highly confused Jim in the hallway of deck 4. Spock knew he would have to tell Elizabeth about his little meeting with the Captain that evening when they shared dinner. It would make for some light meal time entertainment. Smiling at the thought of making Elizabeth laugh at the antics of Jim, Spock stepped into the Turbo lift and headed for the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter :)<strong>

**This one gave me a few problems that took a while to figure out. I don't know why, but I rather like the idea of Jim being a highly interfering person in the love lives of his friends. And as he is clearly a person who takes things to the extreme, no matter what they appear to be, having him stoop so low as to skulk around in a Jeffries tube to spy on Spock and Elizabeth seemed appropriate.**

**I can promise this, Spock and Elizabeth's relationship is going to advance very soon. I know that the actual relationship has taken a while to develop, but I needed to lay a base and build up. I plan to update soon - I get Friday's off, so I should get a lot of writing done :).**

**Loads of love to my reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn it!" Elizabeth cursed to herself quietly, as she looked down at the disaster in her hands. She had spent hours trying to perfect her newest recipe. And she still couldn't get it right. It was Leonard's birthday in eight days, and she wanted to reinvigorate one of their Grandmother's old recipes.

Every single one of her attempts at creating a sample cake had been a universal cock-up. This one wasn't as bad as the first had been, she shuddered at the thought of that attempt; it had been really ugly in the galley for a moment. Elizabeth was so focused on her attempts at creating perfection; she had neglected to clean up after herself as she worked around the galley. It looked like a Photon torpedo had gone off in there, flour an almost every available surface, icing sugar hung in the air like mist on an English Moore on an early winter morning, egg shells littered the area on the floor around the bin, and the pile of failed attempts was forever increasing. She had been working on her creation for hours, and had lost track of time.

For the first time in weeks, when Spock arrived in the Officers mess that evening, Elizabeth was not sitting waiting at the usual table. Knowing that he was not late, as he never was. He assumed that she must still be in the galley, and had lost track of time, which he had learned she was prone to doing, of her own admission.

So in an action similar to the one he took on that first night when he and Elizabeth had dinned alone, he attentively passed through the doorway to the galley. The scene that met him was horrifying to him. He was a neat man, and any form of disorder bothered him more than he would ever admit in public. But this was disorder on a whole new level. Spock honestly couldn't find a clear surface. Even the containers on the counter tops had a light coating of some white powder.

He inadvertently drew Elizabeth's attention to him when he was forced to clear his throat; the icing sugar in the air, which tasted sweet, irritated the back of his throat.

When Elizabeth heard someone cough behind her she jumped out of her skin. She rounded the person, armed with a spatula, and was prepared to strike, or throw any kitchen implement she could in their general direction. When she realised it was only Spock, she let out a thankful sigh and relaxed completely.

"Oh my God. Spock. You scared me half to death just then." She gasped as she leaned back against the counter, and tossed the spatula into the sink of water she had had every intention of using, but had yet to get round to it.

"I very much doubt that I scared you half to death." Spock countered her, whilst raising his eyebrow at her. He was still taking in her overall appearance. He had noted the galley, but had missed her in his first assessment of the room. She was filthy. She had flour streaked on her cheek and across her forehead, splashes of egg littered the front of her apron and she had a purple goo like substance on the end of her nose. To top it all off she was sweaty and clearly flustered about something, although that could have been his impromptu appearance. Part of Spock was shocked to see her in such as state, but a far bigger part of him thought she looked adorable. He was even tempted to go over to her and wipe the purple substance off of the end of her nose.

"Don't get all literal on me Mr Picky." She retorted, it was amazing to her how quickly her and Spock had fallen into having such easy dialogues. When in private, they openly teased each other.

Glancing around the room with a critical eye, Spock then returned his attention to her. "To whom are you speaking Elizabeth? I was not aware that anyone on board went by the name of 'Mr Picky'. I do believe there is an Ensign in Engineering that is called Pickney, but I cannot be sure."

Although his face didn't show it, his eyes did, he was grinning at her, she could tell. Laughing at his fact based joke, Elizabeth turned towards the oven where she kept their evening meal hot. "Sorry, I wasn't waiting at the table. I've been a little bit distracted since dinner service ended."

Taking his usual seat next to her at the table. Spock shook his head. "There is nothing to apologise for Elizabeth."

"Yes there is, I've set a president over the past few weeks, and I intend to live up to it. My old fashioned southern hospitality was something I was raised with, I will maintain it to a high standard."

"Again, there is nothing to concern yourself regarding the matter. You were busy; you got distracted, it happens to most humans no matter where they come from or how they were raised." Spock commented before savouring the meal she had prepared for that night. It was another twist of hers on the food of his youth.

"Oh, and it doesn't happen to Vulcans?"

To anyone else she would have sounded slightly abrasive. However, Spock's Vulcan heritage was often subjected to their joking manor. Again, raising his eyebrow her replied, "Of course not. Vulcan's are superior in the methods of timekeeping to Human's. They are never late."

Knowing she had lost the playful argument, Elizabeth just laughed, before they fell into the usual comfortable silence that took place during their meals together.

* * *

><p>Upon the completion of their meal, Elizabeth took their plates through to the galley, and then came back with a pot of Vulcan green tea and two tea cups. After she had poured the tea, Spock decided to finally inform her of the purple substance on the end of her nose.<p>

"Elizabeth, I regret to inform you, but you appear to have the remains of an elderberry jam on the tip of your nose."

Immediately reaching up to her face, Elizabeth felt the sticky substance on the end of her nose, and instantly flushed pink with embarrassment. That jerk had let her sit through a whole meal with that on her face! Quickly wiping it off with her thumb, she disposed of the offending jam on the tea towel that was tucked into the belt loop of her jeans.

"How did you know it was elderberries?" For some reason that was the first thing she wanted to know. How in the hell had he known that? Of all of the purplish fruits in the universe how did his immediately pick out elderberries?

"You smell like elderberries, the connection between the scent and the colour of the jam suggested that it was an elderberry jam. It was a logical conclusion." There he went resorting to logic again. She would never know how tempting it had been throughout their meal for him to have just reached over and swiped the stuff off of her face. He would then have licked it of his own thumb, and would have savoured the taste of it with pleasure.

"Yea, well so does your father." Stated with utmost seriousness.

"Excuse me?"

Maintaining her serious facade she repeated, "Your father smells of Elderberries."

Spock was frowning. He was confused and was showing it clearly. When had Elizabeth met his father? When she was on Vulcan? Better yet why had she smelled him? It made no sense. The look of absolute bewilderment on his face caused Elizabeth's revere to break and she burst into peels of laughter.

Gasping to catch her breath, Elizabeth explained. "Oh come on, you've been friends with Jim for how long and he hasn't made you watch Monty Python and The Holy Grail yet? I swear that man is obsessed with 20th century pop culture. Did he ever tell you about the time that he drove his step father's antique 65' Chevy Corvette over the edge of a cliff? He only made it out alive by the skin of his teeth, but it would have been worth it to drive a legendary machine like that. Not only that, he did it blasting out the Beastie Boys."

Spock was fully aware of the preference that the Captain had for the pop culture from the 20th century. On their second assignment, as a way for the officers to 'bond' better, Jim had hosted a number of evenings where they would 'hang out'. One of the evenings consisted of watching a number of old television shows, many of which had a distinct comedic stance; he had been forced to endure over three hours of something called Blackadder and Monty Python's Flying Circus. Where Spock appreciated the cerebral play on words that the shows utilised to entertain their audience, he would have rather been in his quarters reading a book or something else to that effect.

"No, I have managed to avoid the Captain and his preference for this Monty Python; it is not generally to my tastes. And yes, I am fully aware of the Captain's previous interactions with the police. After he managed to cheat on the Kobayashi Maru test I programmed, I acquainted myself with his public record. It was highly enlightening; he was the most intelligent repeat offender in the mid west before Admiral Pike convinced him to join Starfleet."

Elizabeth looked slightly impressed, with what Spock wasn't completely sure. "And I'm allowing my son, my highly influential son, to spend copious amounts of time with this guy. Wow, I must be a bad parent."

Spock could not tell if her final statement should be taken with absolute seriousness. Although in the past few weeks he had improved in his ability to read into the sarcastic remarks made by Elizabeth, he still had some difficulty at times.

"No Elizabeth. Caleb is lucky to have you as his mother; you always have his best intentions in mind." It was then Spock did something that neither of them expected, he leaned over and rested his hand on her forearm. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, to skin to skin contact was avoided, but the action of touching alone surprised them both.

Continuing his efforts to reassure her of her capability as a mother, "Additionally, I have come to know James Tiberius Kirk well over time. He is harmless, if not a little ambitious."

Spock's soft and kind words brought a gentle smile to her face. He knew just what to say sometimes, and for someone who most people seemed to overlook when it came to compassion, he was remarkably good at showing it. "I suppose, and I have you and Leonard to help me keep them both in line then?"

"I do not know about Dr McCoy, but I doubt he would wish to see harm come to his nephew. However, for Caleb's developments regarding his use of profanities, I would suggest he be kept away from you brother when he has been drinking alcohol."

Again Elizabeth was reduced to laughing at Spock's comment. He defiantly had his own brand of humour, and sometimes she thought that she was the only one who could see it. "You never told me, how did Caleb's lessons go today? He told me he was looking forward to them today. He mentioned something about you sharing a few stories from your own childhood."

Elizabeth pulled her arm out of his reach, and for a brief moment Spock was disappointed at the loss of contact, she was extremely warm under his touch. However, she moved to pull her sleeve over the end of her hand, covering it completely. She then placed her hand on top of his own, re-connecting them in a far more intimate way, whilst still avoiding skin to skin contact. Spock felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, in what would have been a contented smile.

"Yes, I informed him of the difficulties I had growing up as a child of two worlds on Vulcan. Other children seemed to find it amusing to sprout insults about my parents, calling my father a traitor and my mother a whore. I told him that I was proud of my human heritage, and that he should also be proud to say he has a mother who is human."

Elizabeth looked upset; her eyes brimmed with unshed tears at the thought of anyone being so cruel to a child about affairs they could not control.

"That must have been so hard for you." She stated as she gently moved her thumb over the back of his hand, still remaining in the confines of her sleeve.

"Yes it was, but I know understand that they were afraid of what I was. I was capable of far more than they were, and it bothered them a great deal. I had surpassed many of my peers in multiple fields, and completed my schooling at the forefront of my age group. Many of my teachers in my youth viewed my human side as a disadvantage; I saw it as anything but. I am still the only child of Vulcan to ever refuse entry into the Vulcan Science Academy. Their records remain untarnished by this however, as I am not fully Vulcan."

Throughout his little speech, Spock had kept his eyes averted from hers, but at the conclusion he peered up at her through his dark eyelashes and graced her for the first time with a proper smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the longest chapter I have written so far. It would have been put up yeaterday, but for some reason the site wouldn't let me log on :(.<strong>

**I really wish that writing a critical essay was this much fun and easy, this chapter alone is longer than my first ever piece of work I submitted for Uni.**

**Thank you to all the people who take the time to review. I;ve siad it before, and I'll say it again, it really does help to know what people think. I know how many people are reading this story, so please just take the time to tell me what you like, or dislike, about it. I want to improve as a writer.**

**Xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

At the sight of that smile on Spock's face, Elizabeth felt her heart flutter in her chest. She smiled back at him, completely delighted that she was able to see a different side of him. He looked so innocent when he smiled, but at the same time there was an alluring element to the way he was staring at her.

She was starting to know what he was like, she saw the different sides to him that he would never let anyone even glimpse at, but it was a pleasure to see him smile properly for once. Before she realised what she was doing she had already reached her hand up to rest against his cheek, her hand was covered, but the affectionate gesture was present all the same.

Feeling her hand on his face, Spock felt himself leaning into it as he closed his eyes. He was desperate to feel more of the warmth that seemed to leach out of her skin. Her thumb brushed over his high cheek bones like it had on the back of his hand. They stayed silent, just simply enjoying being close to one and other.

Slowly opening his eyes, Spock met Elizabeth's gaze. It was soft, caring; he would even go as far as to call it a loving gaze. He used to see his mother look at his father like that when he was a child. Growing up Spock would never have thought that someone would look at him in such a way.

"You know, you're really handsome when you smile." Elizabeth whispered to him, breaking the silence they had been keeping. "You should do it more often."

"I don't have reasons to make me smile." He informed her, whispering back. "You give me a reason."

Without making a conscious decision, Spock reached up to her hand and gently removed it from his face. Grasping the edge of her sleeve that hung over the ends of her fingers, he pushed it up her arm, revealing her hand to him. Cautiously, he pressed his open palm to hers, initiating touch telepathy between them.

She gasped suddenly at the touch.

Instantly he was bombarded by her feelings. He felt the love she had been harbouring for him, the passion that was growing between them, the slight fear of their developing relationship and hope. She hoped that what she was feeling for him wasn't just a crush, that her feelings were true.

Unable to control himself he closed the gap between them. Pressing his demanding lips to hers, Spock felt elated; the echo of her own sensations passing to him through their crude telepathic link was enough to make him loose further control. Quickly rising to his feet, Spock pulled her up with him keeping the kiss intact. He then sharply pulled her towards him, crushing her to his chest, as his free arm wrapped around her waist securing her against his body. He wanted to draw her as close to him as he possibly could, but the binds of physics would never allow him to bring her close enough.

He shifted slightly and pulled at her bottom lip with his teeth. She groaned into the kiss as he continued to deepen it. With their chests pressed so closely together, Spock could feel the erratic pattern of Elizabeth's heart beat pounding against her rib cavity. He took a strange sense of pride in knowing that he was the reason for her body responding like that. He almost grinned into the kiss when he felt her arms snake around his neck to pull him down closer to her level, the difference in their height had never been as significant as it was now, and Spock found that he rather liked standing so high over her.

They reluctantly broke off their kiss, heaving for breath as a result. Still revelling in the emotions he was receiving from her, Spock started to think rationally. He knew what they were doing was dangerous. Not in the typical sense, they weren't in any actual danger, but they didn't need the whole ship to know about it either. Anyone could walk in to the Officer's mess at any moment, and whilst that element was appealing in some ways, the overall result of other's finding out was not.

He removed the towel that was passed through her belt loop, his fingers gently brushing her side in the process; he felt her shudder slightly as she took in a sharp breath. Continuing to allow his hands to ghost over her body, Spock pressed his forehead to hers, as tipped her head up to him to look into her eyes. Elizabeth's yes had never seemed so green as they did at that moment.

"I believe it would be highly beneficial to retire to another location." He told her, resorting to whispering his words once more.

Knowing what he meant, Elizabeth nodded her consent, "Yes I believe it would be highly illogical to remain in such a public location."

Elizabeth then attempted to compose herself. There was no way in hell that she would be willing to step out into the hall way in the state she was in. She could feel that her skin was flushed and that she was trembling slightly.

Whilst Spock watched her, he found it amazing that even now, in the state he had put her in; she still managed to tease him. Even though she frequently teased him when they were alone together, he seldom ever responded. But this time he knew he would make her pay for her clever words.

* * *

><p>Before long Spock was backing Elizabeth up against the wall of her quarters in a heated kiss, one which she was fully willing to return. They were in a battle for dominance, he wanted her to open her mouth to him and she wanted to tease him. Neither was in the mind set to lose. In an attempt to gain the upper hand Spock lifted her and pinned her against the wall with his hips, so he could continue to use his hands for other things, like forcing her legs to wrap around his waist.<p>

Elizabeth was shocked at Spock's bold movement, she gasped slightly, which was all Spock needed to gain access to her mouth. His tongue deftly explored her mouth before caressing her own in a sensual dance, as she moaned into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. She was like putty in his hands. Spock then pulled away from their kiss, much to Elizabeth's initial disappointment, before leaving a trail of kisses down her neck where he then nibbled at her collar bone.

Continuing to run her fingers repeatedly through his hair, Elizabeth accidentally brushed against one of his ears. Spock froze for a millisecond, but it was long enough for Elizabeth to notice. As he continued his assault on her neck, Elizabeth slowly and delicately ran the tip of her finger up the curve of his ear. She felt him shudder against her, and she grinned, she knew she could have a lot of fun with this. So she continued to play with his ear, before leaning over to take the tip of it in her mouth.

Elizabeth's last movement made something in Spock snap, running his hands up underneath her thighs; he took a hold of her backside to support her weight and moved them towards her bedroom. Without breaking the kiss, he managed to deftly cross the room. Setting her down on her own two feet, Spock reached for the button on her jeans, unfastening it he watched mesmerised as the blue denim pooled around her ankles, revealing her slender legs to him. As he seemed transfixed on her legs, Elizabeth quickly rid herself of her flour covered shirt, and was pulling him down to her in a heated kiss within seconds.

Still mid lip-lock, Elizabeth reached for Spock's belt. She could feel just how aroused he was, as he pressed against her hip. Whilst she was playing with the buckle on his belt, Spock broke their kiss to remove his shirts, before moving his hands down to help her with his belt. Once he was freed from the confines of his uniform pants, he pulled her towards his body, and backed them towards the bed collapsing down upon it.

Elizabeth reached between them and grasped him with a firm hand. Groaning in pleasure, Spock reached around her back to rid her of the bra that was preventing him from getting to her breasts. Unable to undo the clasp he settled for tearing the fabric between the cups, and taking one of her breasts in his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple until it stiffened.

He liked how Elizabeth writhed and moaned underneath him, he could tell she was highly aroused and immensely was enjoying the control he had over her. Pulling away from her breast, Spock gazed down at her, lust visible in his eyes. He reached his hand to gently palm her left breast, his other travelled down to rest on her hip bone, his thumb ghosting over the skin there in a gentle caress.

"Tell me what you want Elizabeth." He accompanied the question by pressing his pelvis harder into hers.

"You." Was her only gasped response.

"Are you sure?" He asked as his hand moved to play with the small bow on the front of her panties, a small smirk played on his lips.

She groaned in frustration as she tried to lift her hips up to his, anything to try and gain some friction, but his hand on her hip prevented her for getting close. "Yes, you jackass! Now do something, please." She was panting, desperate for breath and desperate for him.

He liked to see her like this, wanting him, begging for him. Once more he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as he rid both of them of their underwear. Brushing his hand against her nether regions he checked to see if she was ready for him, he already knew she was, he could smell her arousal, but he wanted to make sure. Convinced that she was ready for him, he aligned their pelvises, and gently pressed forwards into her. At the same time he placed his left hand to her face to initiate a mind meld, instantly the telepathic link between them strengthened tenfold. Elizabeth cried out at the additional pleasure she was now feeling. As Spock slowly pulled out and pressed back in again.

As Spock built up his pace, he reached for one of her legs and lifted it to wrap around his waist so he could penetrate her deeper. The gasps coming from her mouth were enough to spur him on further, as she clawed at his back. She was close to reaching her climax; he could feel it through the meld. To help her along, he reached down between them to rub her. He could soon feel her start to tighten around him before she was pushed over the edge, crying out in ecstasy. Not prepared for the feelings coming from her, and the tightness that now surrounded him, Spock felt himself climax within moments of Elizabeth. They rode out their orgasms together, panting and holding on to each other, before, exhausted, Spock collapsed on top of her.

They lay there for some time, Spock resting his head on her chest, whist they were still attached at the hips, simply basking in the afterglow. Shifting slightly, Spock moved to look up at Elizabeth's face, without removing his head from her chest. She was smiling down at him, looking completely sated; she reached her hand up to play with the hair by his ear. Shuddering in response, he grabbed her hand to stop the torture on his ears, causing Elizabeth to giggle.

"Do you have any idea how sensitive my ears are?" He mumbled his question, not really having the ability to speak properly.

"I do now." She was giggling again.

He wanted to make her stop. As much as he liked to hear her laugh, now was not an appropriate time for it. Shifting up onto his elbow, he disconnected them from where they were still joined, and swallowed her gasp as he claimed her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

"It is late, it would be logical to retire for the night and sleep." He murmured his face only centimetres from hers.

"Stay with me?" She asked in a small voice, it was like she was terrified that he would leave her alone. Which he had no intention of doing.

Instead of answering, he pulled the covers of her bed up over them and shifted her body so it was spooned up against his chest. Elizabeth relaxed into his warmth and was soon asleep, with Spock following her soon after.

* * *

><p>This was my first attempt at writing in intimate scene between two characers, so I hope it was okay.<p>

Please leave a review, they make my day. (I lead a somewhat empty life)

Once again, so much love to my reviewers, this story being so well received has given me the inspiration to start another Spock/OC story that is currently in the planning stages. Although phoenixJ's latest story, The Tourist, gave me the creative spark I needed as well, so do me a favour and go check it out, she's a brilliant writer and deserves all the love and support in the world.

Xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth wasn't sure what woke her up the morning after her night with Spock. She didn't really care either. She could still feel him pressed up against her back, and his arm was thrown over her side, holding her in place. She let out a happy sigh; it felt right being here in his arms. She couldn't describe the feeling of knowing that he cared for her just as much as she had come to care for him. For weeks, the relationship between them had teetered on the edge of something and nothing, and last night it had plummeted into the something category.

She was just so happy, nothing short of a supernova threatening to destroy the ship could ruin this moment. She was in the arms of a wonderful man, whom her son liked and would probably accept. Thinking of Caleb, she found herself wondering how Jim had managed. Jim had been pestering her for a while to let him have Caleb for the night, arguing that Bones got him from time to time, so as Caleb other Uncle, he should have him sometime as well. She gave in after not too long, it was hard to resist Jim's sad puppy look sometimes, and even Spock had agreed that Jim's argument was logically sound. Smiling softly to herself, she snuggled into Spock's chest.

From the pattern of his breathing, she presumed that Spock was still sleeping. She was just about to rejoin the land of sleep when she heard it. A shuffling sound of someone moving around inside her quarters. Before she could do anything the door to her bedroom swung open and James Kirk appeared in the door way, calling over his shoulder, "Caleb I'll just see if your mom's... Holy crap!"

Letting out a shriek Elizabeth clasped the bed clothes to her chest, as Spock jumped from being pulled from sleep suddenly. Freezing for a second, Jim let out a flurry of apologies as he slammed the door shut on the couple.

"Momma?" Caleb called out running towards his mother's room, clearly panicked by hearing her scream.

"It's ok Caleb; I just surprised your mom. She's fine." Jim told the distressed boy. Whilst thinking to himself, _I bet she's more than fine._

"But..." Caleb interjected, trying to get past the Captain to get to his mom.

"Hey, I have an idea. Your mom's gonna need a shower, so why don't we go and see Uncle Bones and play a game of Fizbin, like I taught you last night? You can see your mom at breakfast." Without giving the boy time to answer, Jim swept him up in his arms, much to Caleb's protests, and practically ran out the door.

* * *

><p>A stunned Elizabeth and a stoic Spock remained still as they over heard the dialogue between Jim and Caleb. When it was clear that they were alone once more, Elizabeth buried her head in her hands.<p>

"Oh God, why is this happening?" She moaned in utter despair.

"I don't think calling out to an unknown deity is going to help Elizabeth." Spock responded, rubbing her back slightly. It was clear that he was trying to comfort her; he was just doing a shitty job of it.

Flopping back on the bed, Elizabeth moaned again. She still couldn't accept the fact that Jim Kirk had seen her in bed, with Spock, naked. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not after last night was so perfect. A realisation then struck her, sitting up again suddenly, making Spock jump for the second time that morning.

"Computer, what time is it?" She called out clearly panicked.

"_The present time, according to the ships chronometer, is 0615 hours."_

"Shit!" Elizabeth cried out springing from the bed and running for the shower. Spock couldn't help himself as he watched her run across the room, his eyes falling very quickly to the curve of her backside.

Elizabeth practically dived into the sonic shower headfirst, she was going to be late, she normally served the first round of breakfasts at 0730, and she had less than an hour to make something for the officers in her care. Then it dawned on her, the galley was still in the state she had left it in the night before. _This is what hell feels like. _She thought to herself, _Spock killed me last night in the throes of our passion and I was sent to hell._

_I think you're wrong my ashal-veh, you are most defiantly not in hell. _ Spock's voice sounded in her head, and for the second time that morning, Elizabeth let out a shriek of surprise as she exited the sonic shower, nearly slipping in the process.

Storming into the bedroom, fully nude, she eyed Spock suspiciously. She could feel his amusement in her head, and was less than impressed.

"Why is it that I can hear you in my head?"

_We shared a mind meld lest night, clearly it is still connecting our minds. _He responded, again in her mind, whilst admiring her form as she stood before him.

"Stop it!" She commanded, at the same time she moved over to her dresser to choose the clothes she would wear for the day.

Spock moved over to her and wrapped her in his arms, gently nuzzling her neck, whilst his right hand ghosted over her breast, giving it a soft squeeze. _But I cannot the meld should have worn off by now of its own accord. I do not know why this is not the case._

"No stop talking to me in my head, you were born with a mouth and vocal chords for a reason you know." She snapped back, she really needed to get to the galley, and he was distracting her with his hands and his weird Vulcan Voodoo mind control crap. She was so tempted to stay here with him.

_But if I use our meld for communication, it leaves my mouth free to do other things._ He then spun her round in his arms and claimed her lips in the day's first searing kiss, which Elizabeth soon melted into. _So it is only logical to communicate 'in your head', as you say._

"No, I need to go. I have breakfast to make." She insisted breaking the kiss, even though she really didn't want to. And then I have to think of a way of explaining this to Jim, she thought to herself.

_Don't worry about the Captain my ashal-veh, I shall deal with him accordingly._ Spock told her as she slipped on a clean set of underwear and a pair of jeans.

Elizabeth grabbed a shirt and donned it en-route to the door, pausing briefly to press a quick kiss to Spock's lip, calling over her shoulder as she left her quarters, "I told you to stop doing that, and thank you, I'll see you at breakfast."

Spock was still revelling in the emotions he had experienced the night before, it had been a long time since he had been intimate with a woman, but he was certain he had never felt like this post coitus. He genuinely didn't know why their mind meld had remained intact once they fell asleep; it usually disintegrated once both parties lost consciousness. However, he was starting to realise it had something to do with Elizabeth's proximity to him. She was moving further away from him, and he could now no longer hear her thoughts, but he could still feel her emotions, she was stressed and annoyed with herself for over sleeping. _Fascinating _Sock pondered briefly.

A faint smile crossed Spock's features as he dressed for the trip to his own quarters. There he would shower, re-dress and then find the Captain, they had something very important to discuss.

* * *

><p><strong>A sorter chapter than the last one, but I'm only capable of so much.<strong>

**I felt the need to up load twice today, for some reason my FanFiction account is being a tit lately and wont let me log on for love nor money. So I can't update when I want to :(.**

**Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Jim was freaking out. He had just seen the woman he had come to love like a sister, in bed with his first officer. _No wonder she was so happy to let me have Caleb for the night_, he thought to himself as he made his way up to the bridge. He was still carrying Caleb; it had been the only way he could have gotten the boy to leave his and his mother's quarters.

Although the initial plan had been to take Caleb to see Bones, Jim realised that he could hardly go to Elizabeth's brother after what he had just seen. No that would have caused more problems than it would have solved them, as he would have had to explain why he was bringing Caleb to Bones and not his mother. By taking Caleb to the bridge, Jim could keep him out of the way, and keep an eye on him, until they went for something to eat.

Striding onto the bridge, the place where Kim felt at his most powerful, he promptly set Caleb down in his chair. Turning to the Ensign that had been on dusty for the Gamma shift, asked if anything had come up over night, to which the answer was 'nothing out of the ordinary'. Moving over to his ready room, Jim fetched a deck of cards; he was going to try another hand of Fizbin with Caleb. It was the only thing he could think of to try and entertain the boy.

After about half an hour of the ridiculous card game that Jim had once been forced to make up on the spot, Caleb fell asleep in Jim's chair. Jim looked down on his adoptive nephew with a soft look in his eye, before he lifted him up and settled down in his chair with Caleb cradled in his arms. It is easy to say that every single woman that had been present throughout Jim's interaction with the young boy, was now seriously considering accosting Jim into a relationship. Any man that good with kids should not be single was the overriding opinion at that moment.

"Captain, a Vulcan ship has just de-cloaked off of the Starboard nacelle. They're hailing us sir." An Ensign called over to Jim, as Spock walked onto the bridge.

Glancing over his shoulder at his first officer, Jim told the Ensign to put the incoming communication on the screen. _Oh so he is capable of getting dressed, who would have thought?_ Jim internally commented before returning his attention to the view screen.

The image of Ambassador Sarek, Spock's father, appeared on the large view screen.

"Captain, Spock." Sarek greeted, bowing his head slightly to each younger male.

"Ambassador, this is somewhat of a surprise." Jim announced, normally when an Ambassador was involved with something to do with his ship, he knew about it for weeks in advance.

"I am aware of that Captain Kirk, but some information has come to the Vulcan High Council's attention. I would like to ask permission to come aboard the Enterprise with a number of my associates."

"Of course Ambassador, we'll beam you over at your convenience. I would request that you and your associates join myself and my senior staff for breakfast where this topic can be discussed further."

"That would be agreeable Captain. And may I add, belated as it may be, congratulations."

"Excuse me?"

"I generally believe that it is common custom amongst Humans to offer congratulatory comments when one brings a child into the universe."

Panicked, Jim looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Sarek though Caleb was his? That was ridiculous, although he could appreciate the confusion.

"Father, Captain Kirk is not the child's father." Spock spoke up. For some reason, it irritated Spock that his own father would think Jim the Father of Caleb, not that he had any right to feel possessive in a paternal way over the child. He himself was no more Caleb's father than Jim was.

"My apologies, Captain. However, you must appreciate the root of the misguidance." Sarek commented.

"Of course Ambassador, don't mention it."

With that Sarek was gone. Jim turned to Spock.

"You my friend, have some explaining to do."

* * *

><p>Jim left Caleb in the care of Chekov, who had just come on duty. Dragging Spock into the Captain's ready room, Jim turned on him, his expression neutral. Spock raised his eyebrow in a questioning manor.<p>

"Well what have you got to say for yourself?"

"To what are you referring Captain?"

"You. Lizzie. The fact that less than one hour ago I found you in her bed, naked, snuggling. You were naked snuggling with Lizzie McCoy." Jim pestered, spelling it out as clearly as was cringingly possible.

Spock looked towards Jim, a stoic expression on his face.

"Oh come on. You finally managed to get the only girl I have ever seen you relax around in bed, and you've got nothing to say about it?" Jim clapped Spock on the shoulder. "Give me a hand here, tell me something."

"As I'm sure you have noticed, I am a very private person Captain, and I do not feel comfortable discussing my relationship with Elizabeth with you. Or anyone else for that matter, other than Elizabeth herself."

Jim couldn't deny that he was disappointed, it was clear to him ever since Lizzie had told Caleb to start calling him Uncle Jim, that all he would ever be was another brother to her. But he would still have liked to know what she was like in bed, but not in a pervy way. He just wanted to know if she was any good, find out if he was missing out.

"Ok, well. We should get down to the transporter room. Your father and his delegates should been here any moment now. I'll send word to Lizzie to send a breakfast meal up to conference room B." Turning to leave the room Jim paused, "Oh and you can carry Caleb, he's asleep and needs to come with us, and I'm supposed to be looking after him. I nearly threw my back out earlier."

And with that Jim swept out the room, leaving a befuddled Spock behind him.

* * *

><p>When Sarek materialised on the transporter pad on board the Enterprise, he had expected to see his son and the Captain waiting for his arrival. What he had not expected to see, was the child from earlier, cradled against Spock's body fast asleep. The Ambassador was surprised to say the least, though his face did not betray it.<p>

"Spock you need to leave the room!" James Kirk exclaimed in a panicked cry. "Right now, you need to leave."

All eyes were drawn to the Captain for his little outburst.

"Captain, kindly explain why me son need to leave the room." Sarek questioned, he had always though humans a fascinating race, but James Kirk was an exceptionally fascinating human.

Jim was beginning to get flustered; Sarek had failed to mention that the other Spock was coming with him. If the two Spock's met, that would be it, the end of it all. What the hell was old Spock doing?

"Jim, it's ok. Nothing will happen if my younger self and I converse." The elder Spock spoke up from the back of the transporter pad. "In fact we have spoken before, on Earth, and look we're still here, no paradox."

"But you said that..."

"No, I believe you'll find that I implied. It is you who took the inference." Other Spock countered. "Oh and for the times when I and my younger counter part are in the same place, I am willing to adopt the name of Spock Prime, just to avoid any additional confusion."

For a few moments Jim stood there looking perplexed, as the Vulcan delegates dismounted the pad. He then harrumphed and took his leave, expecting all who were required to follow him. He hated Spock and his...their mind games. It's like he...they, whatever, liked fucking him over.


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth was on her was on her way down to conference room B, pushing a trolley loaded with food with her. Like she really needed this right now, the one morning where she's running behind on everything, and she gets a call to prepare a breakfast meal for an Ambassador and his delegates. She didn't care what Spock had told her earlier, this was her definition of Hell.

Thinking of Spock, she could still feel him in her mind. It was like there was a constant pressure in her head, it was him. It wasn't like a headache, it wasn't unpleasant, it was just different and she wasn't used to it.

Grumbling quietly to herself as she approached her destination, she pushed the trolley through into the room first, instantly drawing the attention of the people within. All conversation halted, as the young woman, who was clearly flustered beyond comprehension, made her grand entrance. Now that was something Elizabeth had not being expecting, the room to be full of people. She froze like a deer in a set of head lights. She hated it when she appeared to be the centre of attention.

It was only when she felt a slight nudging from Spock in the back of her mind that she seemed to calm slightly and actually regain some of her motor functions. Not that it helped, her eyes scanned the room, and she realised she had just walked into a room full of Vulcans. _Shit_ was the only coherent word that Spock was able to pick up from their mental link.

She was panicking, that was clear, it was only when her eyes landed on Spock that she seemed to be able to take a breath and compose herself. He was standing there like a light house in a storm, guiding her back to sanity and rational thought. He was getting closer, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was because she was walking over to him or if he was coming to her. One thing she did notice was that, Spock was carrying Caleb. In another situation her heart would have skipped a beat at seeing this. It looked so right seeing Caleb in Spock arms, sleeping as well.

_I believe old human custom would be to call this a Kodak moment my ashal-veh, _Spock commented to her through their link, attempting to make light of what could turn out to be a very bad situation. Now that they were back in the same room, the link was once more strong enough to conduct telepathic communication, and this comforted them both, despite Elizabeth's initial abhoration to the fact Spock could hear every thought she had.

_This in no time for jokes Spock, I can't deal with this right now._ She thought. The calming effect he had over her was breaking. However, she could feel that he was pleased she had willingly used their link for communication for the first time.

_You're going to have to Elizabeth. I will remain with you. You will be protected. _

It was obvious she wasn't getting out of this, and from his last comment, Elizabeth got the distinct impression that Spock knew the reasons for her apprehension. And she wasn't all too sure how she felt about that right now.

"Lizzie! Come over here." Jim called out to her from where he had seemed to be in deep conversation with a couple of Vulcans, who looked surprisingly alike, not that many Vulcan's looked dissimilar, but these two took the biscuit on looking alike.

Plastering on a false and strained smile, she crossed the room to reach Jim. Spock was following close behind her with Caleb. She was thankful for that; she needed them both there, but for different reasons.

"Ah gentlemen, I am proud to introduce you to our chef Eliza…"

"Elizabeth Harriet McCoy." One of the Vulcans interrupted Jim in his introductions, a gentle smile on his face. "Yes Jim, I am fully aware of who it is. It is a pleasure to see you again, I have missed being able to see you my dear."

Well that threw her slightly. How did this guy know who she was, and he was acting as though they were very close? The only person on board that knew her full name was her brother, so how did a Vulcan who she had never met know it?

"I'm glad at least one of us does. I'm sorry but I don't believe we have ever met Mr…"

The older Vulcan looked slightly pained; well he would have if she hadn't known any better. She was certain that she had never met him before, but he did look rather familiar.

"We have, but it is complex." He paused, as if trying to think of the best way to word what he was going to say. "I am also Spock, it has been a long time since I saw you last."

Elizabeth didn't know what to make of that. Her first reaction was denial, it couldn't be Spock, he was too old. Not only that but Spock was standing right next to her, the old man was lying. A lying Vulcan, who would have thought? _ But what if he's telling the truth? I'm not a Physicist, but Pavel was explaining the principles of time travel to me last week, it works apparently._

"Prove it." She demanded. "Tell me something that only you could know."

Without missing a beat older Spock replied. "I know that you have a small tattoo of Caduceus."

Her heart skipped a beat, it was true she did. "Where?"

"I do not think you would really want me to say Elizabeth, I will simply say that it is not easily visible."

She closed her eyes in attempt to process all of this. It was true she did have Caduceus tattooed on her thigh. It was in a place where it couldn't be seen unless she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear. The only people who knew about it were herself, her mother and Spock; he had traced it with his finger the night before. Opening her eyes once more, she looked less conflicted, and more in a mood to listen.

Spock stared at his older counterpart. He wanted to know what else his older self knew about Elizabeth. It was logical to assume that even in his time, he and Elizabeth had been in the same position as they were now, but still he felt protective over her, from himself. This was getting overly complicated. Reaching out for Elizabeth, Spock pulled her towards him.

_Elizabeth, take Caleb, he is starting to wake._ He told her through the mental link before stepping forwards slightly, taking a protective stance between Elizabeth and his father.

Sarek, who had remained silent, watched the interactions with interest. He noticed how his son, both of him, seemed to have an interesting degree of knowledge of his human woman. He had still to find out who exactly the child his son had been carrying was, but having seen Spock hand the child off to this Elizabeth, Sarek assumed that the boy was Caleb, whom many were referring to.

Spock Prime continued, "Judging by your reaction, I presume you have accepted what I have told you. Admittedly, I am surprised to see you here. I did not have the pleasure of meeting you in my time until Caleb was in his early teens."

"Yes, erm, well... I have prepared a breakfast for the delegation. I hope it will be sufficient, I did not know to whom I would be serving." She cast a warning look over to Jim, who had the grace to look slightly sheepish. "If you would excuse me, I have other duties to perform."

Shifting Caleb further up on her hip, she turned and took her leave from the room. As she left both Spocks watched her, both of them letting their gaze fall fondly to her ass.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, a new Chapter.<strong>

**Thank you to all those who do review, it's just a little thing that to so many seems insignificant, but knowing that people are liking what I'm writing makes everything worth while.**

**Just as a little side note, I have uploaded a little one-shot for our beloved Bones, I just felt that he needed a little interference from Jim in his love life. One thing though, _Lying To Me Doesn't Work_ has nothing to do with this story. It is completely detached from it.**

**Xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Jim was an idiot, and he knew it. He should have realised the slight complication of having Lizzie and Spock Prime, as he was now calling himself, meet in the way they did. He should have had someone explain it to her beforehand. Given that, he hadn't really had that big of a heads up about the Vulcan delegation arriving.

It was amazing what you learned about people when they were challenging each other though. So in a way, having the impromptu meeting between Spock Prime and Lizzie had been enlightening. When he heard the Lizzie had a tattoo his eyebrows had shot up into his hair line. She had a wild side, that much was obvious, but she seemed so clean cut, not the type to permanently mark her skin with ink. He would have to ask her about it later, perhaps get her to show it to him. Although that was doubtful. Bones on the other hand, Jim noticed, had been on edge throughout the little meeting.

Bones didn't like the fact that Spock Prime had knowledge about his own sister that he didn't. As did their Spock, he wanted to know how that pointy eared bastard had seen this alleged tattoo, especially as it was apparently in a less visible part of her body. And what the hell was that thing where Spock placed himself as a barrier between his baby sister and the other Vulcans? Since when did the hobgoblin have the right to protect her so openly? Surely as her brother, her blood, he should have done it. That would have made more sense. But then again, she had seemed alright with it. Bones was missing some crucial information, information that he needed to get his hands on.

The breakfast meal between the members of the Vulcan delegation and the senior crew members of the Enterprise went without much discussion. When the meal was over however, that is when the issues started to immerge.

Sarek was the first to speak. "Captain, as I am sure you are aware, you and the members of this ship are regarded highly within the remaining Vulcan people. It is for this reason that we come to you and no one else at this time. It has become apparent that the genocide of our people by the criminal formally known as Nero has...compromised our people."

"Would you care to expand on that Ambassador?" Jim asked cautiously.

"For a considerable amount of time, even prior to Nero's attack, there have been small factions of Vulcans who choose not to follow the teachings of Surak. One of these extremists is my eldest son, Spock's half-brother, Sybok."

Turning on Spock, Jim looked flabbergasted. "You have a brother? When the hell were you gonna bring that up?"

"I did not consider it relevant. I do not know him particularly well."

"No, you wouldn't." Bones sniped, adding his two cents.

"Don't you start." Jim accused pointing his finger across the table. "I've known you longer, and liked you longer as well. And I only just found out that you had a sister like what? A couple of months ago? So the kettle needs to stop calling the pot black."

"Me? Like you tell me everything Jim." Bones fired back.

The two of them argued and bickered back and forth for a while, much to the amusement on of all present. In the middle of the squabbling match, Spock leaned over to his elder counterpart and asked, "Were they like this in your time?"

"Oh yes. They never stopped arguing. It turned rather juvenile at times, it was generally amusing. At one point they had a heated debate about tribbles; it lasted for over half an hour and resulted in a fist fight." Spock Prime answered, watching as the vein in Bones' neck started to pop out and Jim turn an interesting shade of red.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Spock asked, sounding slightly concerned at how loudly the two, supposed, adults were yelling, hurling insults back and forth.

"No, let them continue. I have missed this." Spock Prime said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Once the argument between Jim and Bones had subsided, with a little help from Scotty, Spock asked his father to continue. All the while the two 'adults' glared at each other from opposite sides of the table.<p>

"As I was saying, regarding the heretics of our people. They are starting to become a concern for the high council of New Vulcan. A great number of our people are showing signs of being emotionally compromised. They are turning to the rebel factions in seek of answers, when there are no answers to be had." Sarek continued.

"I'm sorry Ambassador, but what exactly do you expect me and my crew to do?" Jim had a bad feeling about this.

"We are losing the few people we have to the rebels Captain. Sybok is the leader of the movement, he needs to be stopped. We require the help of the federation to do this."

Jim shook his head; he knew it wasn't going to be any good. "Ambassador, Earth's history has been filled with issues similar to this. If Sybok does, as you say, have a following. Eliminating his as a threat will do little to prevent the movement, a new leader will take his place."

"Captain, as Vulcans Ambassador to Earth I am fully aware of the negative history your planet has. However, we have reason to believe that Sybok is using, for lack of a better term, a form of brain washing to bring our people to his movement. With him removed, our people will return to logic."

"Jim, it is imperative that we restore our people. With so few Vulcans left, we cannot afford to lose who we are. Sybok threatens this. He was recruiting, if it can be called such a thing, before the attack from Nero, his targets are usually weak minded, susceptible to infiltration of the mind. Now with so many Vulcans being emotionally compromised it is easier for him to take hold and warp their minds." Spock Prime insisted, taking time to meet the eyes of every Starfleet Officer in the room. "Not every Vulcan can be in two places at once, we have a unique case."

Jim wasn't sure. Spock Prime and Sarek were talking about eliminating a member of their own family. Sybok was estranged yes, but still a member of their family, a son, a brother. He would need to have a discussion with his crew.

"Give me six hours. I need to discuss this with my people, work out just exactly what we are going to do here. Is Starfleet aware of what you are asking?"

Sarek nodded slightly. "Yes, you should be contracted by Starfleet Command with in the hour."

* * *

><p>The communication with Starfleet Command had been rather unusual. It was clear that Sarek had given Jim more information than he had to Command. Jim was not sure of the reasoning behind this bold decision, but he had an uncanny feeling that Spock Prime had something to do with it. So now it was official they were going on a man hunt across a large part of the Galaxy, and they had permission to do it.<p>

Jim, along with Bones in tow, made his way wearily down to the Officer's Mess, it was barely past noon and he was already exhausted. Jim was a the type of person who liked to lead a fast paced life, but what he wouldn't give to go back to this morning when his biggest problem had been the fact he had walked in on Spock and Lizzie.

Stepping through the doors that lead to what he was coming to refer to as his sanctuary; Jim was enveloped in the warm smells and warmer atmosphere of the mess. Glancing around the room, it gave him a strange sense of elation to see so many of his officers relaxed and enjoying the food that was prepared for them by Lizzie. His eyes were soon drawn over to the table they usually inhabited, Caleb was sat there animatedly chatting away to Spock Prime, and the old man seemed relaxed and pleased to speak to the kid. Taking a seat next to Spock Prime, Jim caught the attention of Caleb.

"Uncle Jim! Uncle Leo!" Caleb exuberantly greeted them.

"Hey there little man." Jim reached over and gently ruffled Caleb's hair. "What'cha doin'?"

Caleb giggled, "Nothing. Mr Prime was telling me all about New Vulcan."

Bones frowned, "I thought Mr Spock already told you about it in your lessons."

"Nope." Caleb answered, popping the 'P'. "He's told me all about the old Vulcan, but he's never been to the new one, so he can't objectively tell me about it or something like that."

"Hey, Caleb. Why don't you go and tell your mom that me and Uncle Bones are here." Jim suggested, he needed to talk to Spock Prime, and it wold be better if Caleb wasn't there to hear it.

"Kay." And with that Caleb jumped off of the chair he had been kneeling in, and did a strange sort of skip off towards the galley.

Tuning to Spock Prime Jim wasn't surprised to see the old man smiling fondly as he watched Caleb disappear from sight.

"He is a delightful child. I didn't ever get to meet him at this age." Spock Prime mused.

Beaming with pride Bones wholeheartedly agreed with the older Vulcan, before asking cautiously "Why is that?"

"Elizabeth didn't cross my path for several years from now in my time. It pleases me a great deal to see that he and my younger counterpart get along considerably well. In my time it took years for the child to even maintain a civil conversation with me, it broke Elizabeth's heart."

"Just so we know, how much can you tell us about the future regarding my sister?" Bones wanted to know as much as possible about the relationship between Spock and Lizzie. The more he could learn now the easier it would be in the long run for him.

"As it is already apparent, your time and mine are inherently different. I do not know the extent to which their relationship with progress, although I have a fair idea as to where it currently is." Spock Prime announced looking rather wistful.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Bones demanded.

"It is not my place to say anymore. I therefore have no comment on the matter."

Before anymore could be said, Elizabeth appeared out of nowhere, with Caleb tagging along behind her, supporting several bowls of a purpleish looking soup. Setting the bowls down in front of them, Elizabeth flashed the table a smile, and Bones and Jim looked suspicious of the contents of their bowls.

"Oh for god sake, it won't kill you, just eat it." She laughed at the expressions on their faces. It was clear they were apprehensive about the food she was giving them. "Have I ever made something that you didn't enjoy?"

"No, just what the hell is it?" Jim asked, cautiously stirring it with his spoon, and lifting the spoon out as if to make sure that the substance hadn't melted it.

In perfect unison, Spock Prime and Elizabeth answered, "Borsht."

"I'm impressed Mr Prime, how is it that you know that?" Elizabeth asked, sounding genuinely interested, but at the same time apprehensive about the answer.

"I am an old man Elizabeth; I am well versed in a range of different Cuisines from many Planets. Furthermore I have never seen another soup anywhere on my travels, which produces the same purple hue that Borsht does." Spock Prime answered matter-of-factly. "That being said, I have also never come across Borsht in the same way that you prepare it."

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment, as Bones and Jim, still not completely reassured, started to eat.

* * *

><p>Spock was sitting in his quarters with his father. He needed to speak with him about a range of personal matters, but was not entirely sure how to breach the subject. Personal matters had always been a topic of conversation for his mother.<p>

"Father, I need to know some crucial information regarding bonding." Spock spoke slowly. He was really unsure of this. It was in his nature to keep his private matters private, so speaking about them was difficult.

Sarek, to most, usually seemed tense. But when Spock breached such a point of inquiry, Sarek looked down right horrified, well for a Vulcan he did. Sarek had spoken to Spock about such matters before, but the discussion had been rather vague, Spock knew about Pon Far, and that was as much as Sarek was willing to discuss, the basic essentials. Now his son was coming to him wanting crucial information. This was making him more uncomfortable than when he had had to explain the nature of the Vulcan mating ritual to his late wife, Amanda.

Reluctantly Sarek motioned Spock to continue with his questions.

"In a hypothetical situation, if one were to meld with a female in the process of intercourse, at which point would the meld discontinue and cease to exist between the two parties?" Spock asked, he feared making this anymore uncomfortable than necessary.

"That would depend upon the two parties in question my son." Sarek was practically squirming with discomfort, though he attempted to hide this fact.

"Explain?"

"If the couple were 'meant to be' as your mother would have said, there is a possibility that the bond would not dissipate and would remain. It would be weak at first, but over time it would grow stronger. This was the case with your mother and I, prior to the time of her death; I was able to sense her presence over great distances." Sarek paused to allow time for Spock to absorb the information he had provided, before continuing. "However, the bond would dissipate post coitus in a couple who were not supposed to bond. Why do you ask Spock?"

Sarek was not naïve when it came to this subject. Though he abhorred having to discuss it with anyone other than the woman who was his wife, he was aware of the reasons behind Spock's enquiry. It was clear to him that his Son had an interest in the woman, Elizabeth McCoy, and now he had reason to suspect that Spock had mated with her.

"Simply a general enquiry Father." Spock brushed off the question, confirming Sarek's suspicions

"That is a rather specific, general enquiry Spock." He commented.

"I can assure you, it is nothing more Father." Spock stood. "I have duties I must attend to, please excuse me."

Spock went to leave the room, but Sarek called out to him, making him pause. "Spock, you are free to choose whoever you wish to be your bond mate. You were released from your engagement to T'Pring when she perished in the genocide. Just make sure you choose wisely my son."

With that Spock left the room, neither confirming nor denying that he had heard his Father's comment.

* * *

><p><strong>And so we have Chapter 19 :D.<strong>

**Thank you to my reviewers, your comments are always appreciated.**

**Xoxo **


	20. Chapter 20

It was 1330 hours on board the Enterprise, and Elizabeth was taking a small break from her work in the galley. She stood in the door way of her kitchen and just watched her son doing his 'homework' with the help of Pavel Chekhov. She was so thankful that they had both settled into life on the Enterprise with such ease, and being accepted by the crew was the reason the transition had been so smooth.

During the past few weeks she had formed so many bonds with various crew members, she was starting to see them as family, one big dysfunctional family. Although it was true she only ever really had contact with the Officers on board, it was all worthwhile. She felt especially close to Pavel, he was only 22, barely an adult. True, she wasn't that much older than him, but he had been serving on this Starship since he was 17, he hadn't been home for so long and it was starting to take its toll on him. So, she had assumed a motherly role toward the young man. She had contacted his mother on Earth and asked if Mrs Chekhov would be so kind as to tell her what Pavel's favourite meals were. The older Russian woman had been thrilled to comply with her request; she had admitted to Elizabeth that she was glad someone was looking out for her youngest son. As a mother herself, Elizabeth's heart soared at that.

Pavel was convinced that Caleb was a genius, and had insisted on being his math teacher. Elizabeth of course, already knew that Caleb was a genius, what mother doesn't think that? But seeing her son complete complex equations involving indices and surds at the age of four was mind boggling for her, especially as she hated mathematics.

Elizabeth had been impressed when Jim took it upon himself to actually form a make shift school in one of the smaller cargo bays, and when it had been set up many of the crew were willing to try their hand at teaching the hand full of kids on board. However, Caleb was given private one on one tutoring from the best crew members; Jim had pulled some strings and twisted some arms to get his 'nephew' the best. Pavel was guiding him in mathematics, Scotty in Science, Nyota in languages and Spock took care of everything else regarding Caleb's education. Elizabeth was fully aware that Jim had set up a protective circle around her son, no doubt with her brother's help, and she was grateful. After leaning what Spock's childhood had been like she was more determined than ever to protect her son.

As her thoughts drifted to Spock and the interesting situation that had presented itself earlier in the day, she found herself curious about how much she didn't know about Vulcans. She could still feel his presence in the back of her mind, but it now seemed less of an intrusion like it had when she woke, now it was more like a comforting pressure. Although Spock had told her it would ware off eventually, she was hoping that it wouldn't, she was starting to like the fact that he was constantly with her.

Her eyes shifted to the door when she heard it open, it was Spock Prime, and he was walking over to her. She had been wondering when this would happen, she knew he would want to talk to her alone at some point, she had just been hoping it would come later rather than sooner. Walking into her galley, she knew he would follow her; he was still Spock after all.

"I was wondering when you would turn up again." She commented, turning to meet his gaze as it burned into her.

"I am sorry, I find it difficult to resist being in your presence. If it bothers you I will attempt to keep my distance, but I make no promises as to my abilities." He replied, the strain clearly shone through in his voice.

"No, don't make things harder for yourself on my account. It's me that should be sorry; this is all a little hard to take in." She offered him a small smile, which he returned.

"I understand that. However, I repeat my words from this morning, I have truly missed you my K'diwa. I am glad that I have come across you in this time; I was unaware that you would be here on the Enterprise. Had I known, I would not have accompanied the Ambassador on this mission." Spock Prime told her with the utmost sincerity.

It was clear to Elizabeth that despite the fact this man was not her Spock; he still cared a great deal for her. She let a teasing grin form on her face before asking, "How come? I thought you were glad to see me."

Spock Prime's smile only widened, it reached his eyes, something Elizabeth had never seen her Spock do.

"I think of all the things, other than your mere presence, I have missed your humour the most."

Elizabeth let out a mock gasp. "You learned to appreciate my humour enough to miss it? I can't wait to see that."

Spock Prime let out a laugh, it was quiet and soft, but it was a laugh. She liked the sound of it, she was now determined to get Spock to laugh like that, she now had proof that he could.

"I always appreciated your humour Lizzie; I was just too stubborn when I was a younger man to admit it."

Elizabeth looked at him shocked, her jaw was slightly slack. It took her a moment to be able to form a fully coherent sentence. "You just called me Lizzie."

"That is your name, is it not?" Spock Prime knew what he had done, and he had done it intentionally. He could not divulge much about his future relationship with her for the fear that he would alter it some way. He would not allow himself to remove the chance of happiness that he had experienced once over from his younger self. Calling her 'Lizzie' now was just his subtle message of what she could one day expect.

"Lizzie, I will not tell you everything from my past, or your future. It is already clear to me that things are not the same as I told you this morning, I did not meet you until Caleb was a young man. However, I do know that Spock does love you. He will try and resist it for a while, just give him time to come to terms with the feelings he has. Growing up all Vulcan children are taught to repress their emotions, this is all very new to him." Spock Prime was telling her this for her own benefit, as well as his younger self's.

Elizabeth stood there, gaping at him; she was a little bit shell shocked. That was one hell of a bomb to drop on her, but she slowly nodded her head in acknowledgement. And with that Spock Prime took his leave.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it Jim"<p>

"Neither do I Bones, but we have our marching orders, we haven't got a choice."

"Yea, we're marching into god knows what." Bones snipped. "And since when did you pay attention to orders?"

"Since it's Spock Prime asking."

"And why are you trusting the advice of a crazy old man from the future? Where did you meet him again, on Delta Vega?" Bones' voice was rising again.

Jim was unsure of how to answer that. He knew that it should work out just fine, he knew Spock, it didn't matter that this Spock was a little bit older and less predictable. Then there was the fact that Spock Prime had still asked them to go ahead with the mission, and hadn't asked Elizabeth to take Caleb and run. He had noticed the way that Spock Prime looked at Elizabeth; it was the same look that their Spock gave her when he thought no one was looking. Love. He loved her, and after what he had seen that morning, it was a fact that he wasn't going to be forgetting anytime soon.

"Bones remember back before the Nero incident and you told me to trust you?"

"Not really." Bones snapped, he really wasn't in the reminiscing mood right now.

"Well you did, and then you shot me up with drugs and I suffered because of it. This is gonna suck for a while, not like numb tongue sucks, but somewhere in the same region. I really need you to trust me on this one Bones."

"Fine. But I don't have to like it." Bones ran his hands over his face; he was exhausted and needed to rest. It had already been a long day and it didn't look like it was gonna be ending anytime soon. "I have to get back to sick bay before any of the ducklings screw up again."

Jim laughed at that, typical Bones.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth leaned back against the countertop and sighed merrily. She had just finished everything for the evening serving and she had plenty of time before she was due back. She had spent the better part of the afternoon creating five different curry dishes of varying heat. She loved playing with spices, and this type of meal let her go to town. The down side is that she now seemed to be oozing the pungent scent of cumin.<p>

She closed her eyes and just 'was' for a few moments. Right now she couldn't think of anything better than a nice hot bath, maybe with a good book or something. It would be nice and relaxing before she was back to being wound tighter than the girdle of a Baptist minister's wife at an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast. To say the least she was not found of having the Vulcan delegation on Board. She was scared that they would find out what Caleb was. Scared that if they did it would open up a whole line of enquiry that she would rather remain buried. But the one thing that scared her the most was the thought of them taking him away from her, with Vulcan's being an endangered species, who knows what they might resort to in order to maintain the Vulcan way of life.

Right now Caleb was safe, his hair was long enough to hide his ears and his eyebrows. Plus he was down in engineering for his lesson with Scotty. According to her favourite engineer, Caleb had promise, and had the ability to be an engineer one day if he wanted. Scotty had already offered him an apprenticeship for when and if he did. It was doubtful that any Vulcan, other than Spock, would find themselves in engineering. So for now her baby was safe.

Her eyes were still closed when she heard the doors open; she didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. She could feel him in her mind as he came closer to her.

_Elizabeth_

Opening her eyes, she saw him stood directly in front of her, so she was looking at his chest. Pressing her hand to his chest he pushed him away slightly, with the new space she had just acquired she hopped up to sit on the counter, and then pulled him back towards her. He settled in-between her knees and pressed his forehead to hers. It was loving gesture, one she really appreciated.

"You haven't eaten." She could feel his hunger through their link. "What have I told you about not eating properly?"

"I was preoccupied." He spoke softly as his hands came to rest on her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the countertop, closer to him.

"What's more important than looking after yourself?" Elizabeth pressed a soft kiss to his nose, and then another to his lips. Spock engaged her further in the kiss.

_I was speaking to my father about a delicate issue. _He mentioned as he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip.

_That's no excuse for you not to eat. _She chastised him gently as she pulled away. "I expect that you will in the future, Commander, eat at the socially acceptable times. That's Chef's orders, so you have no choice other than to comply."

He fixed her with a stare as a grin spread on her face. She quickly pressed a small kiss to his cheek as she worked her way back to her own feet. "I was just heading to my quarters for a bath. Will you escort me there?"

Spock's eyebrow rose slightly as she accompanied her question with a wink. Rather than answering her question, he simply lent her his arm as they left the Officer's mess.

* * *

><p>With her arm still in Spock's the pair waited for the turbo lift to arrive. It was an odd time of day and not many crew members were milling about, so they weren't expecting to run into anyone. When the turbo life arrived, however, they found that they had been mistaken. When the doors opened they reviled a very tired looking Bones. Elizabeth immediately dropped Spock's arm, and prayed that Leo hadn't seen anything.<p>

"Leo?" Elizabeth exclaimed with surprise. Of all people they could have possibly ran into, it had to be her overprotective, slightly crazy, older brother.

"Hey there Lizzie." Bones greeted, stifling a yawn, before nodding to Spock.

"Leo, you look dreadful." Elizabeth was slightly concerned for her brother, he was a grown man, but like her, he had a tendency not to look after himself properly.

"Gee thanks." Bones retaliated; he got snarky when he was tired. "I recon I look a trifle bit better than yourself though Liz. What's that on your shirt? Flour?"

Elizabeth blushed slightly as she looked down at herself. She was filthy, but she could clean up. Leonard looked like he was about to drop.

"Elizabeth is correct Doctor. When was the last time you slept?"

Stifling another yawn, Bones glowered at Spock and refused to answer the question.

"Lizzie, where is Caleb?" Bones asked, he may have been extremely tired, and just about to fall asleep standing, but he was fully aware that his sister and Spock had been spending more time together, alone. The slightly malicious side to his personality wanted to guilt her into thinking about her son, who she was clearly not with at this moment in time.

"He's with Scotty. That's where he is everyday at this time, you know how important it is for him to get an education." Elizabeth answered her brother, peering at him with concerned eyes.

She knew what he was trying to do. It was true that Elizabeth loved her elder brother, and over the course of their lifetime she had kept every little from him. The past half a decade aside, Elizabeth would still tell Bones almost anything, as he would with her. But she was not willing to discuss her budding relationship with Spock, she knew of Leonard's slight dislike towards the Vulcan commander. And she'd be damned if Leonard tried to ruin it for her. Feeling the turbo lift come to a halt, she glanced over at the control panel; it read that they were on deck 7, Leonard's deck.

Bones of course didn't realise that they had stopped, he was too busy eying Spock suspiciously to realise.

"Leo? Isn't this your deck?" Elizabeth questioned him.

Snapping out of his reverie, Bones looked out into the hall way. Noticing she was right, he made to leave the turbo lift, casting an accusing glare at the couple who remained in the turbo lift as the doors closed.

Once Bones was gone, Elizabeth let out a sigh, halted the lift and moved to lean back against Spock's chest, who then lightly rested his hand on her hip.

"What is his problem with you?" She asked Spock with a slightly exasperated tone.

"I do not know." Spock answered her as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Taking another deep breath, Elizabeth turned in Spock's hold, and wrapped her arms around his waist in a loose hug. She pressed the side of her face into his cheat, listening to his breathing; it was so calm and steady. It calmed her.

Feeling her pressed up against him like that, Spock felt a small smile creep its way onto his face. He reached for her chin, and forced her to look up at him. He could read the concern in her eyes, she was conflicted, not about them but about her elder brother. It would take time for them to reveal what was going on between them. He understood that, although he couldn't help but feel that it would be rather difficult now that Jim knew there was something going on.

Still looking up into Spock's eyes, Elizabeth lifted up on her tip toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He swiftly returned it before pulling away slightly, and commanded the lift to resume its course before they go too carried away. They would have more time for such things once they were safely away from public areas.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter bites the dust.<strong>

**I have spent a considerable amount of time on this chapter. Trying to work all kinks out, so if there are any lift I apologise.**

**My reviewers are awesome people, and they all deserve a round of applause - so give them one, please.**

**Xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

The voyage to where ever the hell they were going was taking its time and this took its toll on Elizabeth. She was running herself ragged; making sure that her work was done before Caleb finished his lessons for the day. She wouldn't risk having him wander the ship alone just encase he ran into a member of the Vulcan delegation. She was reassured by the fact that when she couldn't be there with him, Leonard, Jim or Spock were, Caleb was never left alone.

It was because of Caleb that she was so worried about tonight. Sarek had requested that she and Spock have dinner with him. Spock had informed his father about their relationship, and Sarek was intrigued to find out more about the woman who had claimed his son's heart. He had attempted to speak to her on many occasions, but unfortunately she was always called away when he came to close, it was obvious she was avoiding the Ambassador, but he had yet to discover why.

Sadly for Elizabeth, she knew she would not be able to get out of meeting with Sarek this time. She would do it for Spock, plus she had been assured that the only Vulcans present would be Spock and his Father, which made everything easier.

Today was her first proper day off since she had boarded the Enterprise. Jim had assigned a few crew members into her service to help her when he had noticed that she was at the end of her tether. She had taught them over the course of a few weeks, and now she was banned from the kitchen, Doctor's orders, and forced to let them deal with everything for a whole day. In all honesty though she welcomed the break, this was killing her. The galley for her was a labour of love, she adored her time in that place, it was the only area on the ship she had complete control over.

Right now she was waiting for Caleb to wake up, he didn't have any lessons today, and she was looking forward to spending time with her little guy, before the horror of dinner with Sarek. Lying on her stomach, she was flipping through one of her old cook books, it was one that she had made when she was a child with her grandmother, it was sort of a weird family tradition, one she was looking forward to sharing with Caleb in the years to come. The chime on her door sounded. She walked out and called whoever it was to come in.

Spock came through the door and his eyes were drawn to the dishevelled Elizabeth emerging from her room. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled. Three months ago Spock would have disapproved of anyone on the ship presenting themselves in this state, but with Elizabeth he found it attractive and bordering on the erotic.

"Hey there you." Elizabeth greeted as she threw her arms around his neck and leant up to press a soft kiss to his lips. _How's my other favourite half Vulcan?_

She had become accustomed to their mental bond, as at times she enjoyed using it. Being able to communicate without speaking was sometimes extremely useful at times, if you catch my drift.

Spock joined her in the hug as he encircled her waist in his arms as he kissed her back. _ I am fine __my __T'hy'la__. I__ trust that you have not forgotten our engagement this evening with my father?_

Elizabeth didn't comment. Spock knew of her apprehension but didn't understand it completely. He knew his father would not do anything to harm Caleb in anyway, the issue he was having was explaining this fact to her. She did however trust Spock Prime around the child, and this confused Spock to no end. When he had asked her about this she simply told him that to trust him was to trust Spock Prime, as they were one and the same. This was not an association that agreed with Spock. He and Spock Prime may have been the same person on a genetic level, but they were by no means the same person. Despite this, he did not raise the issue again.

_Elizabeth I have missed you._ Spock told her as he pulled her over to her couch. He took a seat and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"How, we had dinner last night?" Sometimes Spock really confused her. He may have claimed to be a man of logic, but at times he was ridiculously cryptic. She stared into his eyes trying to find meaning behind his statement. Not only had they spent last night having dinner together, but barely a day went by without them seeing each other, even if it was only for a few moments.

_That is not what I meant. _He grabbed her hips and pulled her down to press against his groin. She could feel him getting hard beneath her, and a coy smile worked its way onto her face.

"Oh. Like that?" She asked. "Well, I don't know about _that, _but I'll see what I can do."

Elizabeth grasped either side of his head, letting her fingers ghost over his ears in the process, before leaning in to capture his lips in a heated kiss, which he quickly returned. Elizabeth ground her hips slightly into his, and earned an almost inaudible groan in response. Smiling into the kiss, she let her hand gently play with his ear, gently squeezing the tip and rolling it between her fingers.

Spock stiffened. He had told her about this, a Vulcan's ears were extremely sensitive, and she still insisted on pushing him to his limits. He felt himself groan slightly as she continued her ministrations; this was absolute torture of the sweetest kind. Knowing he would not last much longer if he didn't stop her, he wrapped his hands under her legs and rose to his feet. His sudden movement had startled her, but she soon continued with what she had been doing as he crossed her quarters and entered her room.

He threw her down on her unmade bed and dove on top of her as she giggled at him. Pinning her hands above her head to stop the torment on his ears, he then started to kiss down her neck. Elizabeth started writing beneath him, it was evident that they could both play the torture game, and they were both very good at it. Spock stopped at the junction of her shoulder and neck and settled there, he sucked and bit the tender flesh and Elizabeth practically purred in pleasure.

They were oblivious to the world as their mutual pleasure was sheared between their mental link. Nothing could ruin the moment for the two of them.

That is nothing could ruin the moment until an inquisitive little voice asked, "What are you guys doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't help myself with this one. <strong>

**The horror of having your kid walk in on you is too amusing to avoid, especially if Spock is involved.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love getting feedback and as of late new names have been appearing on the review list :D this just shows me that more people are becoming interested in the story and that makes me happy.**

**Much love to all, and have a fantastic day where ever you are in the world.**

**Xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

It is widely known that one of the only things that can floor a couple in the throes of passion is being walked in on. What some fail to mention is the horror that is causes when it's a child that does this. Spock and Elizabeth both stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to the source of the voice. Caleb was stood in the doorway, wearing his oversized PJ's with Cujo hanging loosely from his hand, and was giving them a funny look.

"Mr Spock, what are you doing to my Momma?"

Spock didn't know what to say, he was panicking and his eyes had gone wide with fear. Neither of them had spoken to Caleb about their relationship, they had decided it would be better to wait until he became more accustomed to Spock being around before breaching the subject. There was also the additional worry that if Caleb knew it would only be a matter of time before Bones found out, as Caleb spent a lot of time with his Uncle

Elizabeth could feel Spock's panic. She managed to manoeuvre her way out from underneath her lover, and sat on the side of her bed, opening her arms to Caleb silently asking him to come over to her. Lifting him up to sit on her knee she looked him dead in the eye.

"Caleb, sweetheart, Mr Spock and I... well we've been seeing each other." Elizabeth knew this conversation was going to be hard, but this was ridiculous.

"I know that." Caleb stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's hard to talk to someone without seeing them, or walk around without seeing anyone. Well you could, but you'd have to have your eyes closed and then you'd walk into stuff.

Elizabeth had to try to suppress the smile that was forming on her face. "That's not what I mean Caleb. When grown-ups see each other, they go out together, without anyone else. So Mr Spock and I sometimes have dinner together with no one else around, we talk to each other a lot, things like that."

"Oh, so just then you were talking?" Caleb asked in a sarcastic tone, with his eye brow raised. It was creepy but right then he looked just like Spock did sometimes. "I'm four Momma, I'm not stupid."

Elizabeth felt herself blush. She had just been served by her four year old; if that's not the most mortifying thing in the universe she didn't know what was, she was defiantly going to have to have words with her brother about teaching Caleb about sarcasm. It didn't help that Spock was catatonic beside her; she could really use his input right about now. "No I know you're not Sweetheart. It's just Mr Spock and I really like each other."

"So you guys are like boyfriend and girlfriend? Like Gemma's momma and daddy back home."

"Yes!" Elizabeth thanked any deity that came to mind. "Yes, like Andria and Simon." Back on Earth, Caleb's best friend from play group, Gemma, had parents that weren't married and they had their little family. She had completely forgotten about them.

"So Mr Spock's gonna be my new daddy?" Caleb asked excitedly.

And the bucket of ice had been poured again. Elizabeth had never even thought about that aspect of her and Spock's relationship. Oh why was this happening? She was supposed to be having a relaxing day to prepare for a hellish night.

Spock had been listening to the conversation between mother and son. He remained immobile, and he could sense Elizabeth's irritation towards this fact, but his mind was racing. He was considering all of the options he and Elizabeth had. From the information his father had provided him, it was almost inevitable that they would bond properly. She would then be his wife, which would make Caleb his step-son. He was fond of the child; he showed promise and was highly intelligent.

But on another level could he really be a father to a child that was not his own? When he was a child, Spock had witnessed his own mother attempt to raise another woman's child. Sybok had resented her, didn't respect her, it had been a hard thing to watch and experience for him. Sarek had also suffered due to Sybok's behaviour towards Amanda. When Sybok left their home it had, in many ways, been one of the better days Spock had ever experienced on Vulcan. Spock didn't know if he could interfere with the small McCoy family dynamic.

He reached out to Elizabeth with his mind. He could feel her apprehension, she did not want to answer Caleb's question for fear of upsetting Spock. Though it was clear that she wanted to tell the boy that Spock was going to be his father, she was worried that things were moving too fast. Making up his mind, Spock answered the question on her behalf.

"Caleb, if you want me to become your father then I shall. It is a choice that lies with you and your mother."

Elizabeth had not been expecting that. She had expected Spock to take off running a warp speed in the other direction, but he was willing to stay and join their small family. Her heart soared at that.

"Well, Momma said she really likes you and that you really like her. And I've never had a daddy before, so that'll be weird." Caleb paused as though deep in thought, before he turned to Elizabeth. "Momma, can Mr Spock be my daddy. I really wanna have a dad."

Elizabeth was trying to fight back the tears of happiness that were threatening to fall. Nodding her head she pulled Caleb closer to her chest in a tight hug. "Of course he can Caleb."

* * *

><p>Today had been a series of firsts for Spock. Never before today had he actively gone to seek out a woman for intimate relations, never before today had his intimate relations with a woman been interrupted by a child, and never before today had anyone ever called him dad.<p>

He and Elizabeth were now on their way to dinner with his father, with Caleb in tow. It was logical for them to bring him along, Elizabeth was afraid if she left him with either Jim or her brother than Caleb would tell them about his day. Spock had stayed with the mother and son; they had gone hiking in one of the new holodeck programs that Scotty had developed recently. Elizabeth had mused how it was similar to things she and her brother had done with their own parents growing up.

Spock found it easy to say that hiking with Elizabeth and Caleb had been one of the better experiences he had ever had. As a child he had never really had quality time with his father, he didn't have friends as many of the children mocked his mother. He had spent most of his youth with his mother, but his relationship with her had never been like Elizabeth and Caleb's. Spock regretted this.

Reaching the privet quarters of Sarek, Spock requested entrance. The doors opened to reveal the older Vulcan, his eyebrow raised slightly at the sight of the child accompanying the couple. He had not expected them to bring the child, if anything his presence surprised him, it was obvious that Elizabeth McCoy had made sure the child had as little contact with the Vulcans on board as possible. A task at which she proved herself very able, since being on board the Enterprise, Sarek had only ever clapped eyes on the child four times.

"Father." Spock greeted.

"Spock, I was expecting Miss McCoy's presence, but the child, that is a surprise."

"It was logical to bring Caleb this evening Father."

"Logical? In what way my son?" Sarek was intrigued. Spock was behaving unusually, it interested Sarek to see if Spock's logic was sound or not.

Before anyone else could answer, Caleb interjected. "So if you're Mr Spock's dad, does that make you my other Grandpa?"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the presence of another cliff hanger, well not really, but you all know what I mean.<strong>

**Thanks again to all of the wonderful people who take the time to review; you all make my day!**

**Xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

There was a stony silence in the private quarters of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan. He had just been informed, by a child no less, that his own son had adopted a family. It is true that Sarek had been fully aware of Spock's intentions from the moment he arrived on the ship, as much as Spock was opaque to humans; he was rather transparent to his father. The fact still remained that Sarek had been hoping the Spock would have informed him of his and Elizabeth's decisions.

Glancing down at the child, Caleb, Sarek assessed him. It was the first chance he had gotten to properly see the boy. Caleb appeared to be strong in both body and mind; it was a strange thing to see in such a young human. Sarek had only ever had close contact with his own sons when they had been so young, he tended to avoid other children, but there was something different about this child; something that set him apart from others. Taking in Caleb's physical appearance, Sarek observed the long and straggly hair he supported. Given the chance he would have had it trimmed; having such long hair on a male child seemed rather illogical. But with a human what else could be expected.

"It would appear we have much to discuss." Sarek commented. His face was like an unmoving mask.

"I concur, Father," Spock agreed, "Shall we?"

Moving over to the table did nothing to lower the tension in the room. Elizabeth couldn't believe that for the second time that day alone, her son had managed to reduce a room to utter silence for a few minuets. Her anticipated evening of hell was in full swing.

"It is apparent that things have changed since we spoke last about personal issues Spock." Sarek stated, rather than asking. "Admittedly, things have progressed rather differently to how I had anticipated."

Elizabeth was surprised, first by the fact that Spock had spoken about her to his father, second by the fact that Sarek seemed to be ok with their situation and third by the fact that Sarek had anticipated this to work out differently. "Excuse me Ambassador, but in what way were you expecting things to progress."

"Please Elizabeth; given the new light that has shone on this situation, you son referring to myself as 'Grandpa', it is only right that you address me as Sarek. There is no need to maintain the formalities." Sarek looked upon the young woman who seemed to have ensnared his son's heart. "As to my formed anticipations, I had hoped to meet the woman my son was planning on bonding with properly before the bonding process had begun."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth sounded shocked.

"Father, I must protest. Please refrain from this line of enquiry." Spock was alarmed, that was clear from the tone of his voice, but it had a firm edge to it.

"No, please Sarek, continue." Elizabeth insisted, glaring at Spock. He was keeping something from her and she knew it. At least Spock had the decency to look sheepish under her glare, well as sheepish as a Vulcan can.

"I was under the impression that you were connected." Sarek paused looking between the two of them, gauging their reactions to his words. "From the transparent questioning Spock instigated some time ago, it seemed that you had initiated a belated form of the Koon'ul."

"The what?" He may as well have been speaking gibberish as far as Elizabeth was concerned. She could understand, and communicate her point in Vulcan, but the intricacies of the language and the society remained a mystery to her.

"The Koon'ul is a form of marriage engagement that takes place between two Vulcan children at the age of seven. It had appeared to me that Spock has managed to bond with you in this way. Although if I was mistaken I apologise." Sarek answered.

"It's fine Sarek, but please enlighten me. What does this Koon thingy do, what type of bond does it form?" Elizabeth had a feeling that she wasn't going to like his answer.

"Koon'ul. That rather depends on the two involved. In Vulcan children it is a contract that would be finalised upon them choosing to complete their bonding at a later date. However in adults, where the bond is instigated accidentally, more often than not, it can create a crude form of the tel-tor, the final marriage ceremony. This would give the participants a way to communicate telepathically. In a sense they maintain a permanent mind meld."

Elizabeth paled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and Spock were unintentionally engaged, they had been for weeks. She didn't know what to think, sure she loved Spock. She loved him so much she was willing to allow Caleb to call him 'dad', but marriage? She had always wanted to get married; all hopes of that ever happening had flown out of the window when Caleb had been born. When she met Spock that hope she had always had re-ignited itself in the deepest corners of her mind, but to find out that in the eyes of Vulcan society she was already engaged without her knowing consent was rather alarming.

Caleb had been listening closely to the conversation being had by the adults in the room. He did that a lot. Just listened, it's how he preferred to learn things. He would listen to how adults spoke to each other and would repeat it from time to time. It was how he managed to seem so much older than he actually was. It had gotten him in trouble sometimes, but most of the time it worked to his advantage. But right now all he could think about was the fact that in Vulcan society people got engaged when they were seven. That fact really bothered him; he didn't want to get engaged to a girl. No, that was just gross.

"Daddy." Caleb turned to Spock, staring him in the eye. There had been a lull in the conversation and Caleb was going to seize it. "I don't want to have to do the Koon'ul thingy that Grandpa Sarek was talking about."

Spock's eyes widened slightly as he felt Elizabeth freeze once more beside him. Before he could answer however, his father did.

"Child, you have no reason to worry about undergoing the Koon'ul. It is a practice for Vulcan children, not human children."

"But I am Vulcan." Caleb answered before Elizabeth or Spock could stop him.

_Shit _Elizabeth thought, _I tried so hard to stop this from happening. I didn't want them knowing about his heritage._

_I am aware Elizabeth. However it would appear that the cat is out of the bag, to use the old Earth colloquialism. _Spock answered her; he knew how much she had been dreading this evening. He was now beginning to understand her apprehension.

_That's not funny, and you're still in trouble. _If she had been speaking out loud, she would have been yelling at him. _So stop it and help me fix this. _

_How do you suggest I do that? _Spock was at a genuine loss as to how to fix this situation. His elder counterpart may have learned how to manipulate the truth, but this was a skill that he had yet to learn. Spock realised his mistake in the phrasing in his question came back at him through their link.

_That is not helping! _She 'yelled' again, and then said more to herself _Oh god; we sound like an old married couple._

Spock made the mistake of answering her again, he was attempting to comfort her but was doing anything but. _Elizabeth, you are not my adun'a, we are simply engaged to marry._

_Still not helping!_

"Spock!" Sarek turned on his own son. "Explain this."

"Father, I do not think it would be wise to do so." Spock's outward appearance seemed to be calm; Elizabeth hated the fact that he seemed so calm. There was nothing to be calm about.

"Please, Sarek. The situation regarding my son's conception is a difficult one, which I have not yet fully discussed with Spock, though I have a feeling he has figured it out. Now if you please, I would rather not discuss this right now, not in front of my child." Throughout this speech, Elizabeth had had her hands pressed over Caleb's ears in the hope it would muffle some of what she was saying. "I would be willing to go through into another room to fully discuss this, but not with my son present."

Sarek was stiff, his face masking his emotions. "That would be acceptable." And rising from his seat, strode across the room to a side door.

"Caleb stay here for a minute please." Elizabeth instructed her son as she made to stand. Spock was stood beside her patiently waiting for her.

"Ok Momma."

"Good boy."

Taking the arm that Spock offered her, and they began to follow in the path of Sarek. But before they could reach their destination, Elizabeth stumbled. She was feeling woozy, and she sank down onto her knees, Spock supporting her to the floor.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong?" Although his tone was still calm, his thoughts were anything but.

"I don't know. I don't feel so good." She had gone incredibly pale and her eyes appeared to glaze over slightly.

"I'm taking you to the medical bay." Spock told her with a steady voice, as he gathered her into his arms before she could protest. "Caleb, come with us please."

Without question Caleb followed Spock and his mother out of the door, as Sarek looked on.

* * *

><p>It had been a rather quiet day for Bones in the medical bay. A few sprained wrists and a broken toe, nothing too major. He was glad that Jim had made Lizzie take the day off; it meant she could keep an eye on the sprog and leave him to have some peace and quiet for a whole day. It wasn't that Bones didn't like his nephew, he actually would admit that he loved the kid, but Bones had always liked alone time. With Caleb around this was a difficult thing to accomplish.<p>

To top it off, it was nearly the end of his shift and he had plans to go straight to his quarters and treat himself to a night cap. Plus the chances of anyone coming in at this time of night was remote, and if anything did it wouldn't be major.

Bones eyes were drawn to the door as it opened to reveal Spock clutching a very pale Lizzie to his chest.

"What the hell happened?" Bones demanded trying to keep his 'indoor voice' under control.

"I'm fine Leo, Spock is just over reacting."

"Dr McCoy, she collapsed when walking. It was logical to bring her to the medical bay." Spock countered as he placed her down on one of the bio beds. "I have also observed that Elizabeth has gained a pale complexion.

"That's all well and good. But what the hell were you two doing together at this time of night?" Bones questioned, suspiciously eyeing his sister.

"For god sake Leo, it doesn't matter. Just check me over so I can leave." Elizabeth demanded, she didn't need this crap, not after the day she had had.

"Fine, Spock go over there." Bones told Spock as he gestured over to the door where a confused Caleb was standing. "Keep an eye on the Sprog, don't let him touch anything."

Spock reluctantly moved over towards Caleb, keeping a longing eye on Elizabeth as Caleb started to ask him questions in a hushed tone.

* * *

><p>Bones ran a series of tests for ten minuets, and he was unable to find anything seriously wrong with her. If it had been anyone else he would have given up by now, but this was his baby sister. He was grasping for straws as he ran the last test he could think of, a pregnancy test. He was convinced that the result would be negative, she didn't have a boyfriend, and if she had been pregnant before coming on board, she would have been showing by now.<p>

Glancing down at the results, Bones felt his heart stop as he read positive. Choosing to remain calm on the outside, he ran the test again only to get the same result. His eyes flashed dangerously, someone on board this ship, right now, had violated his sister. The scanner in his hand beeped, drawing his attention back to it. The foetus had and increased level of copper in its system.

Dropping the scanner Bones stormed over towards the door. He was seeing red. He heard Elizabeth call out to him, asking him what he was doing, but he didn't answer. As he reached Spock, the Vulcan looked expectantly at him.

Reaching back his fist he went to punch Spock in the face, and screaming with rage yelled, "You got my sister pregnant, you asshole!"

* * *

><p><strong>Look how nice I have been, updating twice in the same day... But I still have to leave you with a cliff hanger. I know I'm mean.<strong>

**I was so pleased with the reviews I got for the last chapter, you guys all rock!**

**Much love, and have a nice day :)**

**Xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a really slow day for Jim. He had sat on the bridge for a while, ignoring the growing level of paper work that was building up on his desk. He had then succumbed to the inevitable and spent the next few hours going over progress reports and maintenance schedules. Normally on a day like this Jim would poke light fun at Spock, but he wasn't on the bridge all day. Jim knew where he had been though; he had given Elizabeth the day off, so that meant Spock was with her, and probably having more fun than Jim had had in a long time.

He had been looking forward to spending the night with his favourite nephew, but he then got a message off Lizzie saying that she would keep him with her for the night. Jim had been bummed about that. He loved hanging out with Caleb; the kid had style and seemed to reach a place in Jim's heart where it was ok to act openly. Since becoming a Captain, Jim had become more reserved and guarded, but with Caleb he didn't have to be like that, the kid didn't care.

Then Jim had had to spend nearly an hour going over everything before he could hand everything over to the night crew. He was irritated and didn't care who knew. There was only one thing that would be able to make him feel better, and that was getting shitfaced with Bones. Walking down towards the medical bay, Jim was surprised by how quiet it was. Normally there would be at least one or two people milling about.

Tuning a corner, Jim almost walked straight into someone. Expecting to have run into some lower ranking crewman, Jim was slightly taken aback when he met the eyes of Ambassador Sarek. Jim couldn't help but wonder why the Ambassador was down here, it was unusual for the man to leave his quarters, yet alone his deck.

"Ambassador?"

"Captain." Sarek acknowledged.

"Ambassador, may I go as far as to ask what you are doing down here? I don't mean to sound rude, but I you were amongst one of the last people I had expected to see." Jim asked the question carefully, he hated having to deal with dignitaries sometimes, and just because Sarek was Spock's father didn't make things any easier.

"I am here Captain, because my son has taken Miss McCoy to the medical bay. She has unwittingly become a member of my family, and I am concerned for her health."

Even though Sarek claimed he was concerned, his face certainly wasn't showing it. Jim however didn't really care about that right now. He increased his pace to a light jog. Lizzie was ill, he needed to find out what was wrong, she was like family to him now. Jim had heard Sarek's comment about Lizzie becoming a member of his family, but that wasn't a concern right now, although Jim would make sure to ask about it later.

Jim reached the doors to medical and he heard shouting from inside the room. The voices were muffled, and he couldn't understand what was being said. That only panicked Jim more. Bursting through the doors Jim had expected a gory sight from the sounds he had heard, but instead he was met with a fist to the face.

The resounding crack of Jim's nose breaking was sickening, that was followed by the sound of Jim hitting the floor, coupled with several cries of surprise and pain.

"Oh my god. Jim! Are you ok?" A voice asked, Jim couldn't really tell who it was as the room faded to black around him.

Elizabeth couldn't believe this was happening. She had been forced to process too much information today, and it was all getting a little bit overwhelming. The latest little titbit she had discovered was that she was pregnant, with Spock's baby. How had she found out? Not in a calm and happy environment, no that would be asking too much. She had found out by her elder brother attempting to attack the father of her unborn child, but he missed when Spock dodged him, so Leo had knocked out the Captain of a Starship instead. This would only have ever happened to her.

Leo had always been one to fly off the handle at any given moment, but this was beyond insane. She found herself flying across the room to comfort Caleb; he didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that his Uncle Leo had just punched his Uncle Jim in the face for no apparent reason.

"Momma, why did Uncle Leo do that?" Caleb asked tearfully.

"Caleb, sweetie, your Uncle Leo is insane, that's why." Elizabeth answered her crying son, whilst trying to keep a calm voice and glaring at her older brother, who still looked somewhat murderous.

"Would someone please pick him up off the floor? The poor man gets punched for nothin', and you leave him bleedin' unconscious on the floor?" She was getting snarky now and her southern drawl was coming through thicker, but she had a crying child cradled against her and two fully grown men stood around with a bleeding Jim on the floor.

Begrudgingly, Bones motioned for Spock to help him pick Jim up and move him to a bio bed. He then set about resetting Jim's nose, it would be easier to do this whilst he was still out cold, despite being a fully grown man, Jim Kirk could be a real baby sometimes.

Elizabeth turned to Spock, pleading him with her eyes. _Would you please take Caleb back to my quarters, I need to have a very serious conversation with my brother?_

_Of course Elizabeth. _Spock responded. _However, I must insist that we speak before the end of the day; we also need to have a very serious conversation._

_Sure, just please take him. Try to get him to sleep if you can. _ Elizabeth reached up on her toes to press a light kiss to Spock's cheek. Getting an annoyed scoff from her brother for her actions.

"Caleb, baby, go with daddy back to our quarters, I'll be there soon."

Caleb nodded mutedly and turned to Spock, gazing up at the man. Spock stared back, unsure of what to do.

_He wants you to carry him Spock._ Elizabeth told him gently.

Without saying, or thinking, anything in acknowledgement, Spock stooped to collect the small child in his arms. Caleb immediately locked his hands behind Spock's neck and buried his head into his neck, sniffing slightly as the adoptive father and son left the room.

"Oh so my nephew's calling the green blooded bastard 'daddy' now?" Bones snarled from by Jim's bed. "When did that start? Before or after the asshole slept with you."

"Leonard McCoy, you stop this right now, you hear me." Elizabeth turned to her brother, a fire in her eyes just daring him to speak to her like that again.

At the very second Bones was taken aback by just how much Lizzie looked like their mother. It was a little bit frightening.

"Seriously what the hell is your problem? I can't imagine if I had been anyone else in this ship, you wouldn't have given a crap about Spock's personal life. So why the hell did you try to punch him?" Elizabeth demanded she needed to find the source of Bones' hatred; it wasn't natural to be that angry all the time.

"You really wanna know why I tried to punch him Lizzie? Because he's the wanktard that just knocked up my baby sister. I would try to punch any man who laid a finger on you, just because this time it appears to have happened with your consent doesn't mean anything to me." Bones replied, he was starting to calm down. He was only seeing a pale shade of pink now, instead of red.

"Oh, so want me to believe that all that was just to protect my honour? Leo, he's the only person I have shown an interest in who hasn't run away screaming when he found out about my son." Elizabeth could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes; she was both upset and angry with her brother.

The McCoy siblings glared at each other over Jim's unconscious form. Their attention was broken however, when said unconscious form started to rouse.

Jim slowly opened his eyes to a blinding light, and immediately threw his arm across his face. Groaning he made to sit up slightly, resting on his spare elbow for support. He could feel that there were people on either side of him, although who they were remained a mystery to him.

"What the hell happened to me? And why do I feel like my face has been split in two?" Jim asked the unknown persons, he was assuming that one of them was Bones.

He felt a hand caress the back of his head, smoothing his hair down. "Jim I'm so sorry this has happened. You walked in at the wrong time. My stupid ass-hat of a brother was trying to punch Spock out, and you got in the way of his fist." That was defiantly Lizzie talking to him, and stroking his head, he assumed. It was nice he didn't want her to stop.

Trying to sit up a little bit more, Jim slowly moved his arm away from his face. Squinting in the bright light, he peered up at the McCoy siblings; concern was etched into both of their faces. "Why was Bones trying to hit Spock? Did he find out about you two?"

Jim was still a little bit delirious; he wasn't watching what he was saying.

"What! He knew about you two?" Bones was yelling again, making Jim wince in pain. "How long? How long have you been keeping this from me?"

"It doesn't matter Leo." Elizabeth said calmly, she was cursing Jim in her head though.

"The hell it doesn't." Bones shouted, before turning to Jim and in a quieter tone asked, "Jim how did you find out about them, and when?"

Still slightly delirious, Jim answered. "A few weeks ago, I walked in on them the morning the Vulcan delegates came on board. Can you not yell please, it makes my head hurt more?"

"That was six weeks ago!" Bones exclaimed, turning on Elizabeth and ignoring the groan of pain from Jim. "You've been keeping this from me for six weeks?" He sounded more hurt than anything else now.

"What did you expect Leo, look at how you've reacted now? Do you really expect me to tell you stuff about my personal life when you have a dramatic tendency to fly off the handle at the drop of a hat?" She paused to allow her words to sink in. "You know I still remember what you did to the first guy I ever brought home, Andrew Porter. You threatened him at gun point. I didn't see him after that. So excuse me if I'm reluctant to share."

Jim was starting to come too properly; his mind was catching up with what was being said around him. He gave Bones a slightly squinty but approving look. "You threatened a guy at gun point?"

"It wasn't loaded. And the guy was an ass." Bones murmured recalling the memory; Lizzie hadn't spoken to him for a week after that had happened. And right now she was just glaring at him from across the bio bed. "So what are you and the hobgoblin going to do about this?"

"About what? The baby?"

"Of course the baby, are you gonna keep it or what?" Bones asked, his tone was still snappy, but he had reduced the volume.

"Well what do you think moron? I kept Caleb and he's one of the best things in my life, this time the baby belongs to the man I love, so yes I'm fucking keeping it." Elizabeth realised in that second that she had just admitted her love for Spock out loud, and he wasn't there to hear it.

"Fine, keep the kid. But I'll tell you this now, that green blooded bastard better do right by you." Bones' voice had a threatening edge to it. "If he doesn't I'll kill him and I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Elizabeth couldn't hold in her laughter at the ridiculousness of this whole situation. She was getting funny looks from both Jim and her brother, both oblivious as to what was so funny. For Elizabeth, after her day of pure hell, hearing Leo say that made all of the crap worthwhile. An hour ago, she found out that she and Spock were technically already engaged, so hearing her brother demand that Spock 'do right by her' was ridiculously comical and slightly ironic.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Leo, my poor simple minded big brother. In the eyes of Vulcan society, I've been Spock's fiancée for almost two months."

* * *

><p><strong>I was rather impressed with myself for writhing this chapter, I did it in a cafe whilst I was waiting for my lecture to start. It took me less than 45 minutes to write out in full.<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, I have a feeling that the none of you really expected the last chapter to end the way it did ;)**

**Xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

After off handily informing her brother about her unknown engagement, Elizabeth had left the medical bay, leaving a gaping Bones and Jim to think about what she had just told them. Even though, personally she was less than impressed by her alleged engagement to Spock, the fact that she could rub her brother's face in it was satisfying. Leonard didn't have to know that she had no clue about it until just before she had come to the medical bay.

Walking down the corridor, at a slow place, to keep off the nauseating feeling she has had earlier, Elizabeth realised that she now had the pleasure of having a very in-depth conversation with Spock. She had told Leo that they were keeping the baby, but she didn't know what Spock thought about that. If he didn't want to be there, she would be fine with that, heartbroken yes; but no man was worth more to her than one of her children. There was still a significant part of her that couldn't believe she was really pregnant, and had been for a while apparently. It made her stomach flutter in a strange way. Unconsciously, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her abdomen as she stood in the turbo lift to her deck, she hadn't even considered that she could be pregnant; it wasn't uncommon for her periods to be irregular. Missing a month or two had never being a concern, so she had been completely unaware of the little life inside her.

She had a feeling that Spock would stick around to help with the baby. Hell, this morning he had agreed to become a father to her four year old, Spock was willing to commit that was evident, but then again was Spock only allowing Caleb to call him daddy without having any intention of being one? Sure he's stayed with them for the whole day in the holodeck, he nearly laughed a couple of times as well, but would he father Caleb properly? Through the good times and the bad? Elizabeth didn't know what to think anymore.

She reached the door to her quarters, and taking a deep breath she walked through the door. The sight she was met with made all fears of Spock not wanting to be a real father melt away. There on her couch, sat Spock he was reading a PADD with Caleb asleep and resting his head on Spock's lap. Spock kept his spare hand resting on the little boy's back as a source of comfort, and to stop him from fidgeting in his sleep.

Spock was oblivious to her appearance; he was so absorbed in what he was reading. He was reading up on interspecies pregnancies and births. For him finding out that he was going to be a father had surprised him, but that was a rather redundant statement, of course it had been a surprise. One hardly anticipates things like this happening. What hadn't surprised him was Doctor McCoy's reaction to finding out about his and Elizabeth's relationship. Spock could not admit to fully anticipating the attempted fist fight, the only reason Spock avoided being hit was he reflexes were slightly sharper than human reflexes.

Spock was broken out of his revere when he felt a slight pressure in the back of his mind. Glancing up he realised the Elizabeth was there in the door way, a gentle smile gracing her face.

_Elizabeth._

_Spock. _ She replied, her smile growing. _I see you managed to get him to sleep._

Looking down at the boy curled up and resting on him, Spock realised that she was correct, Caleb was actually asleep. _I assure you Elizabeth; I was unaware that he had finally succumbed to sleep. He was resisting rest in an attempt to wait for your return._

_He always used to do that when he was younger. This is the first time he has slept without my being here when he was a little bit upset. _She crossed the room and took a seat next to Spock, leaning on his shoulder slightly.

_We have much to discuss my K'diwa_. Spock commented as he turned his head to press the side of his face on the top of her head.

_I know. _ Her thought was quiet; almost a whisper, but he still caught it.

_Shall I place Caleb in his own bed so was can talk more openly? _Spock asked her, he wasn't sure of the expected protocol when it came to young children. He was aware that he had never been present when his own mother and father had discussed delicate issues, and so he was working from the same principle.

_That would be lovely, but don't worry. I'll take him._ Elizabeth stated as she moved to get up.

_No. Elizabeth, I shall take him. You do not need to place extra strain upon yourself. _

And before Elizabeth could argue, Spock had carefully lifted Caleb into his arms and proceeded to put the child in his own bed. With the additional aid of Elizabeth who told him to place Cujo in the bed with Caleb. Before leaving, Spock just looked at Caleb as he slept. He looked so peaceful when he slept; Spock wondered if the child growing inside Elizabeth would be anything like Caleb. Similarities would be highly likely, but how similar the two children were was to remain a mystery for now.

When Spock returned from Caleb's room, he realised that Elizabeth had relocated to hers. She had left the door open, signalling him to follow her. Upon entering the room that was quickly becoming very familiar to him, he noticed that Elizabeth was lying on her back on the bed. Her eyes were closed, but he knew that she was aware of his presence. Taking the initiative, Spock lay beside her on his side facing her smaller frame. She immediately turned her body to face him, and keeping her eyes closed, wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. One which he was quick to return.

They just lay there for a while, not speaking, not thinking, just feeling. Feeling the comfort that was radiating out of both of them, feeling the love they shared for each other.

"So…" Elizabeth started, keeping her voice low, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere they had cultivated. "What are we going to do?"

"I do not understand what you are referring to."

"About the baby, us, Caleb, your father, my ass-hat of a brother. The list is endless."

Spock felt his mouth twitch slightly at her final comment. "I shall speak to my father; explain the issue surrounding Caleb's existence." He still kept his voice low; this was the first time he had ever made a reference to Caleb's paternity.

"You know don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Elizabeth had had a feeling that Spock had known from the get go. She didn't know how, or why she knew this, she just did.

"Yes."

"When did you figure it out?"

Spock paused, not knowing how to best explain how he knew. He decided the truth was the only logical answer, that and the fact she would know if he tried to twist the truth. "I could hear the conversation between your brother and yourself the first night you came aboard the Enterprise. I apologise, however, I could not prevent myself from hearing. Both you and Doctor McCoy were using raised voices; it would have been difficult for me not to hear the dialogue between you."

"You and your overly sensitive hearing." She teased. Spock was pleasantly surprised that she didn't appear to be annoyed with him. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"It seemed logical that you would tell me of your own accord when you were ready to divulge such sensitive information to me. I am not going to defy logic in such a way."

Elizabeth paused for a moment, before she asked the question that had been plaguing her mind for well over an hour. "Why didn't you tell me we were technically engaged? It seems illogical to keep such pertinent information from me, does it not?"

"I did not tell you because I did not know. When I spoke to my father he did not mention the fact we appeared to have a permanent mind meld, signified that we had created a form of the Koon'ul. He simply stated that we were, in the colloquial vernacular, 'meant to be'. If I had known I would have informed you, please trust that." Spock told her, staring into her eyes throughout, he needed her to understand. He recognised her joking manner when asking about their accidental engagement, but she was deadly serious about the question itself.

"I do trust that Spock, I'm trusting you with my life and my children, our children. And just so you know, you're out of the dog house because of that explanation." Elizabeth let out a soft giggle as she pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. "I love you." She whispered.

Hearing Elizabeth say she loved him had an unexpected effect of Spock. It made his heart beat in an irregular pattern, he was unfamiliar with the effects this woman had upon his body. Regardless, he liked it. He gently rolled her over onto her back as he pressed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. But within seconds the kiss turned more heated and urgent. The lust that had been created earlier that morning clearly hadn't worn off just yet.

Without him realising, Elizabeth managed to force Spock onto his back whilst kissing him enthusiastically. She sat astride his hips, keeping her body flush against his with his hands resting on her waist; she could feel him getting hard underneath her. Spock's hands started to pull her shirt up slowly so he could feel her skin, but Elizabeth got impatient and ripping her shirt off, flung it across the room.

Seeing the fiery look in her eyes only made Spock's own passion go into overdrive. Flipping them over, he removed his own shirt and went down on her bra clad chest. He kissed a trail across the swell of her breasts, as Elizabeth dug her short nails into his shoulders, he hissed in pain as she broke the skin before attacking her lips fiercely. Reaching down between them, Spock slipped his hand past the waistband of her loose fitting cargo pants and into her panties. Rubbing her slightly, he heard a small moan radiate from the back of her throat. That sound, the sound of him pleasuring her made him burn, he needed to hear it more.

Pressing two fingers into her, he continued to pleasure her until she was at the edge of ecstasy, using his thumb to rub against her clit. He could feel her pleasure in his own mind; he knew what to do to her in order to push her over the edge. Elizabeth was teetering on the edge when he pulled away from her completely. Almost screaming in rage, she looked frantically around the room, searching for him. Her eyes soon fell upon him though, stood at the end of her bed, fully erect and gazing down at her with lust filled eyes.

Spock reached down and pulled at the bottom of her pants and ripped them away from her body in one fell swoop, leaving her aching for him wearing nothing but a matching set of underwear. She made to take off her panties, but the feral growl from Spock stopped her. He wanted them left on. Starting at her knees, he kissed another trail upwards along her body, completely ignoring the area she wanted him most, until he reached her breasts once more. Unclasping it in the front, he descended upon one of her nipples with his mouth, whilst grinding into her pelvis with his. He could feel her wetness through the pitiful barrier her panties created.

Elizabeth was being tortured, but she was loving every moment of it. Right now she didn't have a care in the world, other than getting Spock to hurry up. Responding to her, Spock reached his hand down between them once more and pushed the crotch of her panties to the side before fully sheathing himself in her, causing Elizabeth to let of a gasp. They hadn't been able to be like this together for a while and she had almost forgotten what it felt like.

Grabbing his head between her hands, making sure to brush against the tips of his ears, she pulled his face up to be level with hers to claim his mouth with hers as she met him thrust for thrust. Once more she was hanging over the edge, desperate for her release, but this time Spock allowed her to fall, muffling the cry from her lips with his. Moments after, he released into her, groaning as he did so.

Elizabeth was exhausted, she would have been content to sleep pressed into Spock's side as she baited in the afterglow of their love making. But before she could get to settled, she felt herself being flipped onto her stomach with Spock entering her again from behind. If it hadn't been for the fact that her increased sensitivity made everything more intense, Elizabeth would have wondered how Spock had recovered so quickly; instead she was a quivering mass in his hands as he gripped onto her hips.

* * *

><p>By the time Spock had finished with her, Elizabeth had reached orgasm five times compared to his two. They lay curled up next to each other gasping for breath. Elizabeth felt like a puddle in the middle of her bed, the world didn't feel real right now for her. Her skin was tingling all over, and she was bathed in sweat, but she didn't care.<p>

_K'diwa? _Spock reached out with his mind

_Yes?_

_I Love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Any responses?<strong>

**The past few chapters, though I managed to write them fairly quickly, have given me a couple of problems when trying to fit them into my longer plan, but I think I manage to make it work.**

**My next chapter will have that meeting with Sarek that I know some people have been waiting for.**

**Thanks to all of you who review, I love reading them.**

**Xoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

The next few days were tense for Elizabeth McCoy. She planned her movements around the Enterprise with a great amount of care, making sure that she avoided most people. She had even gone as far as to start to use the Jeffries tubes, to move from one section to another. All of her efforts were going into avoiding one man, her prospective father-in-law. Spock had yet to speak to him. Sarek was refusing to see Spock unless Elizabeth was there with him. An impasse had been reached and no one was willing to break it.

Not only was there the Sarek issue, Elizabeth also hadn't seen or spoken to her brother. Apparently he was furious with her at the moment, well according to Jim he was. Bones was also avoiding Spock, claiming that if he clapped eyes on the green-blooded-bastard he's kill him; this was also according to Jim. It had impressed Elizabeth how easily Jim remained a neutral party in all this. The day after everything went down; Jim announced to everyone that he was 'for all intensive purposes, Switzerland'. Shortly followed by him calling godfather.

One evening, after she had cleaned away everything in the galley Elizabeth was preparing to head home for the night. She was planning on eating a proper family meal in her quarters with Spock and Caleb. Covertly checking out the corridor before she entered it, Elizabeth left the Officer's mess, only to run into Spock as she turned a corner, letting out a small squeak which only served to amuse him.

"Elizabeth, we cannot keep avoiding this issue." Spock said to her as she took a step back in surprise at him being there. He was clearly waiting to ambush her as she left for home. "Also my love, it would be logical to use our bond to locate me if I scare you when you turn corners.

"Yes we can." She replied in a tone that indicated the discussion was over. "And I was too preoccupied to find you with my mind."

"It will not go away, Sarek is my father." To anyone else Spock wouldn't have sounded any different to how he normally did, but Elizabeth could detect the exasperation in his voice, as well as the thoughts he was sending her without realising.

"I appreciate that, but I really do not want to talk to one of the members of the High Council of Vulcan about how Caleb came into being." Elizabeth said as she stepped into the turbo lift with Spock following her.

Nothing more was said until they reached their deck, but in the turbo lift, Elizabeth found herself unconsciously leaning into Spock, seeking the heat he radiated.

"Who has Caleb now?" Spock asked as the approached her quarters.

"Jim said he'd watch him until I got home, he's really trying to prove himself to godfather material. They should be in my quarters."

Although she still referred to her quarters as 'hers', Spock pretty much lived in there with her and Caleb now. Most of his belongings had been moved into her larger quarters, its there he went to sleep a night and where he showered in the mornings. However, he did retain his quarters for when he mediated. He had tried with Caleb around, but found it difficult to reach a meditative state when he was constantly being asked questions.

Before either one of them gave the command to open the door, the sound of laughter floated out through the door. As the door slid open, a sight was revealed that neither had expected. Sarek in the room telling stories to a delighted Caleb, with Jim looking onward with a small smile on his face.

"Momma!" Caleb exclaimed as he realised she had come home. He flew across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was looking up at her, in that position his hair fell away from his face and it was then more obvious about his genetic heritage.

"Hey there sweetheart." Elizabeth said, trying not to sound alarmed at the presence of Sarek.

"Father, I see you have arrived early." Spock addressed his father.

_What the hell have you done?_ Elizabeth shouted over their link. She was pissed and was making sure he knew about it. _What is this?_

_As I informed you not ten minuets ago K'diwa, this problem will not dissipate on its own. My father has questions. Questions that will not be satisfied by my answers alone. _ Spock explained, all the while trying to calm her. _I am sorry for the deception I have used against you my love._

Elizabeth didn't respond. She knew deep down he was right, but this was the moment she had been dreading for the past five years.

Jim rose to his feet and made his way over to the door. "Hey Caleb, how bout you come with Uncle Jim, and we'll go and get some ice-cream? You know so we can leave your mom and dad to talk to the ambassador?"

Spock had clearly orchestrated everything to play towards Elizabeth's strengths. He knew she didn't want Caleb present when this issue was discussed, and Jim was willing to help in any way he could.

"Can I have rocky road?" Caleb asked excitedly.

"Sure, whatever you want." Jim responded lifting the little boy over his head, causing him to giggle. And with that, the pair of them were gone, leaving Elizabeth, Spock and Sarek alone.

* * *

><p>The Vulcan, the Vulcan Human hybrid and the human, sat around the table in the small dining area in silence. Sarek was staring intently between his son and Elizabeth.<p>

"I appreciate that this is a sensitive topic for you Elizabeth, and so I wish to apologise for my reaction several nights ago." Sarek started.

"Thank you for your apology Sarek." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "It's just; I have only ever told four people about this. Not even Captain Kirk knows the truth, and he's practically family now."

Sarek nodded his understanding. "I am under the impression that Caleb's conception, and the act the preceded it was not consensual. I am correct yes?"

Elizabeth only nodded in agreement, not having the power to stop herself from bursting into tears if she spoke aloud. Noticing her distress, Spock reached out his hand and rested it on her thigh as a source of support. She placed her hand on top of his in a silent 'thank you'.

"Where did this crime take place? It is required of me to ask, if it was not of Vulcan we do not have jurisdiction to pursue it anymore." Sarek explained, inside his heart was breaking for the girl in front of him, she was so like Amanda at times it was painful.

Elizabeth looked up at him, the tears in her eyes had started to fall, but the disbelieving look in her eyes was still identifiable. "You believe me?" She managed to choke out.

"Of course I do child. For what reason would I have for not believing you?" Sarek asked. He was confused by her reaction. He had expected there to be some tears, but not disbelief.

"I thought that no one would believe a Vulcan had raped me. Your race is just so logical; I didn't think that anyone would believe one of your people would lose control enough to do something so awful." Elizabeth explained as the tears made tracks down the sides of her face. "And then when Caleb was born, I loved him so much, I was scared that if anyone knew what his father was someone would try to take him away from me. I couldn't let that happen.

"But my fears increased after the tragedy that befell Vulcan. I realised the Caleb was part of an endangered species, and then I knew there was no way I would willingly allow anyone to learn of his existence."

As she concluded her explanation, Elizabeth's voice had evened out and was no longer shaky as it had been.

Sarek was still looking at her like he was confused. "My I enquire as to why you brought the child on board this ship? Knowing that my son was a crew member, it would seem illogical to risk exposing the secret you have been keeping."

Elizabeth let out a slight tearful laugh. "The fact that Spock was still here, on the Enterprise, rather than being off somewhere trying to aid in the reconstruction of the Vulcan race, told me all I needed to know. Also, Spock is the only other Human Vulcan Hybrid I know of. I do not know what to expect from my son when he grows, I was hoping that Spock could give me some insight."

"I see." Sarek commented. "Elizabeth, I understand how this might seem, but it is not unusual for a Vulcan to sometimes lose control. If anything it is expected, once every seven years Vulcans go through something we call..."

"Pon'farr." Elizabeth interrupted. "Sarek I am fully aware of that. When I was attacked it was not during the time of Pon'farr for my attacker."

Sarek stiffened. "How can you be sure of this?" He demanded, not bothering to keep his voice calm. It was bad enough when he was under the impression that this woman had been forcefully violated when someone was under the influence of Pon'farr or the blood fever. But to even comprehend a Vulcan doing such a thing when they were consciously aware of their actions was unspeakable.

"Father." Spock cautioned.

"I apologise once more for my outburst Elizabeth please continue."

Taking another deep breath, this was so hard for her to think about, yet alone talk about. "I know because he told me whilst he was doing it. He told me he was doing it because he had seen me walking around in the market, purchasing things for T'sai T'Pau's kitchens; he said I stirred emotions inside him that I had to be punished for."

She was crying again. This time Spock pulled her into his lap and cradled her weeping body against his own.

"Did he tell you his name Elizabeth?" Sarek pushed, he wanted to get to the bottom of this, preferably without putting her through anymore distress.

"Stark, his name was Stark."

* * *

><p><strong>So there, the big secret is out. Does anyone know who Stark is, out of curiosity? He is a real Vulcan, I checked!<strong>

**I love all of the people who take the time to review this story, it means a lot :)**

**Xoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

Spock couldn't stop the snarl erupt from his chest. He knew Stark, he knew him well. When he had been a child, Stark had been one of the children that had tormented him for years. Several times, physical altercations had taken place, Spock almost always coming off worse. Three on one in a fight never works out well for the one.

What bothered Spock more is that Stark and he had reconciled their differences when they had reached a higher level of maturity. Although Spock couldn't recall the last time that he had seen Stark, he would have gone as to say that they were friends. Spock wasn't sure if Stark had perished in the genocide upon Vulcan, but is he hadn't Spock would rip him limb from limb. His rage was growing at the mere thought of Stark touching _his_ Elizabeth. Spock felt a hand press to his face and a thumb slowly stroke over his cheek bone.

Forcing himself back, he raised his eyes to meet Elizabeth's. They were filled with worry for him.

"I'm so sorry my K'diwa." Spock said to her, barely whispering, as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry."

"Spock, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. You didn't make him do it." She whispered back, continuing to ghost her thumb over his cheek bone in a soothing motion.

"Elizabeth, I know who he is. He is one of the children who used to abuse me as a young child." Spock told her, closing his eyes at the feeling of her hand on his face as he leant into it slightly.

"Hush, it'll be ok. I've moved on now. Look at Caleb; look at what he's like. He's kind, loving and honest. He's something we can all be proud of." Elizabeth was still trying to calm the rage she knew he was repressing. Elizabeth took his hand and pressed it to her stomach, interlacing her fingers with his. "We have something, and nothing that happened in the past is gonna ruin that for me. So don't let it bother you either."

Sarek noticed the movement that Elizabeth took, placing Spock's hand on her stomach. He had only ever seen that action take place when the woman was expecting, Amanda had done that with him frequently when Spock was in utero and moving. Sarek smiled secretively, it looked to him that he was going to become a grandfather to another child.

There was a comfortable silence for a short while. The collective group were privately reflecting on the discussion they had had. Before a ship wide announcement broke it.

"_This is your Captain speaking, could all Vulcan delegates and senior officers please report to the bridge immediately." _Jim's voice came over the intercom system. _"Oh and if Elizabeth McCoy could come as well, that would be great. Kirk out."_

Rising to their feet without uttering a single syllable, the three walked out and headed for the bridge.

* * *

><p>Jim sat back in his chair after making his announcement. Caleb was sat on his knee, as Jim looked tentatively towards the view screen. They had found what they had spent so many weeks searching for. Sybok's ship. At the moment they were only receiving long range scans, but it was enough to identify the ship. Jim wasn't sure of what to expect. Starfleet didn't have that much Intel on Sybok or his movements, so actually being able to figure out how to deal with this guy was proving to be rather difficult. If it would have done any good, Jim would have asked Spock for help with the issue, but as Spock hadn't had any contact with his elder brother for over ten years it would have proved useless, the same could be said of Sarek.<p>

In all honesty, Jim was hoping for a smooth transaction. He really didn't like the idea of taking the Enterprise into battle, he didn't know anything about Sybok's ship, so he had no idea what would happen if an altercation took place. He turned in his chair as his senior officers filed onto the bridge.

"Captain we are being hailed." Uhura stated with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"How is that possible? They shouldn't be able to detect us from this distance." Jim asked, confused himself.

"I don't know sir." Was all Uhura could say. "Should I accept their hail?"

Jim took a quick glance around the room, Spock and Elizabeth still weren't there. He was hoping to have Caleb off the bridge when he addressed the other ship for the first time. But the only people he trusted Caleb with had to remain on the Bridge right now, and without his mother here to look after him, it looked like Caleb was staying put for a moment.

"Sure, patch them through."

The face of a shaggy haired man appeared on the view screen, in place of the ship that had been there moments earlier.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, to whom am I speaking." Jim spoke, using his best diplomatic voice. The effect was ruined slightly by the presence of Caleb in his lap, but he didn't really care.

"I'm Sybok, welcome to this little corner of the Universe James. To what do we own the pleasure of your company?" Sybok responded.

So this was Spock's big brother. Jim was amazed by how different they looked. Jim was used to seeing Vulcans as a very well groomed society, even Caleb, with his longer hair was well groomed. Sybok looked so unkempt it was odd. Sybok had also used a conjunction, Jim wasn't sure if he had ever heard Spock or any other Vulcan to that. Caleb didn't count, he was just a child.

"My ship was asked to come here to look for you as a matter of fact."

Sybok looked slightly surprised. It creeped Jim out a little, seeing a Vulcan express emotion so openly was unnerving.

"Why would the Federation be looking for me and little ship?" Sybok asked, he was becoming suspicious.

Jim was distracted from answering when he heard the doors of the Bridge hiss open, turning his chair once more, he noted that Spock and Sarek had joined the group, with Elizabeth hovering somewhere nearby. Signalling to Nyota to cut off the sound, Jim leaned forwards and lifted Caleb to the floor.

"Caleb, go stand with your mom." Jim told the child, before gently pushing him in right direction, not allowing time for an answer back. "Spock, Ambassador, could you both come up here please. I have someone here who would probably like to talk to you."


	28. Chapter 28

There was a tense atmosphere on the bridge of the Enterprise. The whole bridge crew and senior officers were currently privy to one of the most uncomfortable and awkward 'family reunions' in the galaxy. No words were exchanged by the three Vulcan family members; they seemed to glare at each other, until Sybok started laughing for no apparent reason. Spock and Sarek looked on as their 'black sheep' laughed, their faces showing no emotion to his bizarre reaction.

"Father, Brother. It's been a while." Sybok said, still laughing. "I find it hard to believe that the pair of you have commandeered a Federations ship, the flag ship no less, to come all the way out here to find little old me."

"Sybok, you must stop what you are doing." Spock stated, maintaining the extreme level of control over his emotions he had been practicing over the course of his whole life.

Sybok, smirking all the while, seemed to look Spock up and down. Well he did for as much as the view screen would allow. "Spock, you appear to have grown and become as unfeeling as our father. However, I have no idea what you are talking about. What must I stop doing?"

"You know very well what you and your rebels have been doing Sybok." Sarek commented.

"Ah, Father. You do have a voice." Sybok mocked. "I do however, regret to inform you that I do not have any 'rebels', as you say, under my control. No, I have not been in control here for a very long time, not for four years. I am mealy the figure head of the movement, I have no control what so ever."

An already silent bridge seemed to grow even more silent, as the atmosphere grew thicker with anticipation.

Elizabeth felt someone come to stand beside her. Watching the odd family reunion was fascinating, she could not imagine a situation like this ever taking place within her own family, then again, her family were not dignitaries. She felt Caleb move his head away from her leg, where he had been pressing it, to look up at the person stood beside her. Following the gaze of her son, Elizabeth's eyes came to rest on Spock Prime. He looked grave, not something she was used to seeing in the older Vulcan.

"Lizzie it would be beneficial for you and I too leave the bridge with Caleb. This altercation is not going to end well." He said quietly to her. She simply nodded her compliance as bent to pick up her son and rest him on her hip. She could tell by how things were progressing that her place was not here, and Caleb certainly didn't need to see this. Whatever it was.

Elizabeth's departure was not noticed by many of the crew. However, Spock was glad for her leaving as her mental connection to him became faint with her distance from him. He didn't think it wise for her to be present for the less than friendly negotiations that were taking place.

"It would appear that your journey was for naught. Regardless, you have no jurisdiction in this sector." Sybok concluded, but maintained the channel.

Without an invitation, Jim stepped forwards, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. "I think you'll find that we do. You see, I have a friend in the Terellian high council; he owes me a favour or two. And when I just happened to mention that a group of federation rebels might be hanging out in his people's space. He gave the Enterprise full jurisdiction in the sector until we left."

There was a reason that Jim was the Captain of the Enterprise. Sure he was a complete goofball most of the time, but he knew when he had to pull a trick out of the bag.

The smirk on Sybok's face was wiped clean off. A glare replaced it. "You'll regret your actions Captain. The movement I support is making the lives of the Vulcan people better. We have released their inner feelings, and they are happier for it. By taking this ship and it inhabitants into custody, you are keeping a race of people in the dark ages. That in itself is a crime MY Captain will not allow."

"That is enough Sybok." A disembodied voice commanded. "I must apologise Captain Kirk, Sybok has not yet gotten used to the fact he is no longer in control over our movement anymore."

* * *

><p>Standing in the turbo lift, Elizabeth felt herself relax slightly. She smiled slightly as she felt Caleb snuggle into her side a little bit more. She turned her body to the left, and looked the older Vulcan up and down. Over the time he had been on the ship, he had generally kept his distance from her. It was like it was too painful for him to be too close to her, and here he was now, putting himself in her presence on purpose. He was a puzzling man, but that went without asking.<p>

"I assume that you are wondering why I believed it best that you removed yourself from the bridge?" Spock Prime asked, his eye brow lifting slightly and a warm look appeared in his eyes.

"Yes I am." She answered, swaying side to side slightly to lull Caleb to sleep.

Spock Prime's eyes fixed on Caleb, watching as the young boy slowly drifted off to sleep resting his head on his mother's shoulder. A nostalgic look passed over Spock Prime's face, as though he were remembering a fond memory.

"It is strange for me, seeing Caleb in this state." Spock Prime commented, ignoring his previous statement and hers.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth was slightly confused by that statement. Surly if in his time they had still had a relationship, he would have seen Caleb asleep at some point.

"To see him so young and vulnerable, he's very impressionable. When I first met Caleb, he was well on the way to becoming a man. He very much disliked the fact that I was coming into his family dynamic and resisted my being there until he had surpassed the age of thirty."

Elizabeth found herself gaping at the older Vulcan. She couldn't imagine Caleb being so un-accepting of someone, especially someone like Spock.

"Although you frequently reminded me that he had been the only man in your life for so long, and that he didn't like the idea of sharing you, especially with me."

"Why especially with you?" He had seriously peaked her interest. This was the most he had ever spoken about the future with anyone, as far as she was aware.

"The Caleb I became familiar with, and eventually a friend to, resented all things Vulcan. He hated who he was, half Human, half Vulcan. He hated who his father was, and for what had been done to you. For a long time, he blamed me. I understood, I was the polar opposite to him. Our genetic makeup was the same, but I had embraced the Vulcan way over the way of humanity." Spock Prime concluded, a long time had passed since all of that had happened to him, but the feelings were still raw.

"I pleases me a great deal that my younger counterpart and Caleb seem to have a connection of some sort. It is my understanding that Caleb calls him 'daddy', am I correct?"

Elizabeth could not prevent the small smile forming on her face, as she looking lovingly upon the serene face of her sleeping son. "Yes, he does. Did we have any children in your time?" She asked, hoping to try and figure out what the baby she was carrying would be like.

"Yes, we did. But I would prefer it if you did not inform Spock or our father. Generally, Vulcan families will only have one child, possibly two; the idea of having more is rather strange to them." Spock Prime commented, a small smirk on his lips.

"But you're fine with the idea of having multiple children?" From what he was saying, Elizabeth was inferring that she would be pregnant at least two more times if the idea of having two children in a family was acceptable in Vulcan society.

"Yes. However, I did not have a choice. Not a single one of our children was exactly planned, they just happened. You would give me six to seven months to get used to the idea of a child in our home, and that was it, I had no say in the matter." Spock Prime looked at peace as he spoke of his own children. It made Elizabeth smile knowing that her Spock would one day be like this man.

"How many?"

"That I cannot say. I would be placing an expectancy upon my younger self that he may not be able to comply with." Spock Prime informed her, returning to his more stoic state, but the warmth in his eyes remained. "However, I am aware that you are expecting now. My father is just as transparent to me, as I am to him."

"Can you tell me what they will be like?" Elizabeth asked eagerly, her arm pressing tighter to her stomach as she supported Caleb on her hip.

"I do not know. None of what has transpired took place in my timeline, and so I have no knowledge about the child you are carrying."

"Not even if it's a boy or a girl?"

Spock Prime smiled softly. "Even if I did know, you would not want me to tell you Lizzie."

The turbo lift came to a halt on her deck, and as Elizabeth stepped out Spock Prime caught her shoulder, preventing her from departing just yet. "Elizabeth, please understand this. I have a strong feeling that the next few days are going to be a struggle. Please keep strong and trust that everything will work out for the better, I know myself and I know that he will stop at nothing to ensure your safety. I will be here should you require my aid."

With that, he stepped back and allowed the doors to close, leaving a very confused Elizabeth standing in the corridor staring at the doors of the turbo lift.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotta love vague intel on the future. I don't know why, but I see Spock Prime as being a little bit of a tease with the information he has from his own life. I think he would hint at things, but never give away the full story - That's what I would do, unless I could stop something really bad from happening - thinking along the ideas of war and the like.<strong>

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are the thing that helps the world go round. And for the few people who have hinted towards the idea of a McCoy romance, I'm please to tell you that the planning process has begun, but I'm not ready to start writing properly yet :).**

**Xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

Back on the bridge there was another stunned silence. After the disembodied voice had told Sybok to stop, an animalistic growl had radiated around the room, making many of the people assembled within jump within surprise. All eyes were now trained on Commander Spock who was being physically restrained by his father and Captain Kirk, and they were not being overly successful.

"Uhura shut that thing off!" Jim shouted over his shoulder, before turning to Spock and as calmly as he could asked, "Spock calm down, before I have to have Bones knock you out."

Jim's eyes darted over to Bones, who had a hypo spray in hand. At times, Jim wondered where the hell the Doctor kept them on his body, it was a mystery how he always had one on hand when one was needed. That seemed to have an effect on the enraged Vulcan, who stopped struggling so much.

"Will you please let me go?" Spock asked, it was obvious he was still agitated.

"Not until we have your word that you will not leave this ship without permission from the Captain." Sarek commented. He knew that the only thing Spock wanted to do was leave the ship and tear apart the man who had caused him and Elizabeth so much pain.

Jim's eyebrow quirked at the Ambassador's words, but did not question them just yet.

Spock sighed and attempted to shake off his father and Jim once more before mumbling, "You have my word."

Jim released his first officer, and carefully backed away from him. "Okay, you wanna tell me what that little emotional outburst was all about? Or do I have to ask your father, who is the only other person in the room who knows what's going on right now?" Jim demanded the threat evident in his voice.

Spock straightened his uniform, and closed his eyes to compose himself. He hated becoming emotionally compromised, but at times it could not be avoided. "I will inform you of my outburst Captain. However, I would prefer that this not be the setting."

"That's fine, my ready room then." Without leaving time to allow an argument, Jim turned on his heels and headed across the bridge.

"Captain, it would be wise for Dr McCoy to join us." Spock stated, following in the footsteps of the Captain.

Jim nodded towards Bones, and then jerked his head in the direction of his ready room, silently telling the Doctor to follow them.

The doors slid shut behind Bones, and Jim sat down in his desk chair. Looking expectantly at Spock the two human men waited for the explanation, both curious as to why Bones had been asked to come as well.

"Captain," Spock began, "as you are both aware, Caleb, like myself, is a child of two worlds. His father is Vulcan, that much is obvious from his physical appearance alone. When she came on board, Elizabeth divulged the information as to how Caleb was conceived to Dr McCoy."

"I don't see how that is relevant." Bones snapped at Spock, he didn't like were this was going. Elizabeth told him that because she needed to tell him, he was her big brother, so why the hell was Spock about to tell Jim?

"It is extremely relevant Doctor." Spock almost snapped back. "The voice that interrupted my elder brother belongs to the man who is Caleb's biological father."

"That's impossible!" Boned interrupted again. "She told me he was dead, she said he was on the planet when it imploded!"

"Clearly, he is not and was not." Spock countered, his anger levels rising again despite his best efforts to suppress them. He and Bones were standing opposite each other having a standoff, Jim up until that point had been a quiet observer.

"Sorry, don't get me wrong, but so what? If that guy is Caleb's father, why does it matter?" Jim asked. Both Spock and Bones had been moving around the issue; Jim still wanted to know what caused his first officer to lash out like that. It was like Spock had wanted to reach through the view screen to get at the owner of the voice, and probably kill him.

After his question, both Spock and Bones turned their heads to stare at him, simultaneously. The action had creeped Jim out a little. "Jim, that guy is Caleb's father, but it wasn't by choice. He raped my sister Jim, took her without her consent."

Bones' voice was just above a whisper as he concluded his explanation. The reality of what had just been said hit Jim like a brick. He didn't understand how anyone could do that to Lizzie, she was too kind for someone to do something so awful. Jim now understood why Spock seemed ready to kill, but how the Vulcan had known the man who had attacked Lizzie simply by the sound of his voice?

"Spock, how did you know?"

"Elizabeth told me earlier today." Spock said, still visibly tenser than normal.

"That's not what I mean. How did you know it was him?"

Jim watch Spock as the Vulcan looked away, the pain clear in his eyes.

"As a child, Stark and two others found amusement in attempting to elicit an emotional response from me. The number of times they attempted to do so escapes me. As I grew older, my relationship with Stark changed; he became the closest thing I had to a friend on Vulcan before I left to join Starfleet." Spock paused and took a deep meditative breath before continuing. "When Elizabeth divulged the information pertaining to the man who raped her, I developed the innate need to inflict justice on the one who would dare defile my ko-kugalsu. It matters not that the event took place prior to my knowing her."

Bones tensed when Spock called Lizzie his ko-kugalsu, he didn't know what it meant, he didn't really care. "I'm all for you killing that son-of-a-bitch, but my sister isn't your ko-ku something or other." He was shouting again.

Jim noticed that the anger returned to Spock's eyes, he shrank back in his chair, not knowing what to expect, but it wouldn't be good.

Spock turned on Bones, his voice rising to a level that it never had before. "Dr McCoy, like it or not, Elizabeth and I are planning on completing our bonding. We are going to get married. She is my fiancée, she is carrying my child and I love her. You will have to accept this matter of fact."

Bones just glared at the Vulcan male. This argument had been building for a long time. Bones didn't expect Spock to ever yell at him about the subject, but he had been anticipating some form of confrontation. However it if he had had to bet on it, Bones would have said that the argument would have been between him and Lizzie. Spock was right, not that Bones would admit it to his face, when Lizzie was with Spock, Bones noticed that she seemed more relaxed and that she smiled a lot more. Something else Bones would never have bet on was hearing Spock openly admit to loving his sister, a tiny part of him relaxed upon hearing that. Knowing that the pointy eared bastard actually loved Lizzie made him feel better about the whole thing, but it was only a tiny part of him, no bigger than a finger nail.

"Fine!" Bones yelled back. "But I don't have to like it. So what are you, my wondrous future brother-in-law, gonna do about the other green blooded bastard that's sitting off of our port bow?"

"If it were completely my decision I would call for a puk-tor. It is my right to do so; Vulcan law states that I have the right to defend the honour of my mate. However, as my father is aware of the crime committed against Elizabeth, he may wish to call a trial of the high council. Which would most likely end in Stark being put to death. Yet, the fact remains that Stark is a rebel and is it doubtful that he will comply with Vulcan law." Spock informed both men.

"No he probably won't." Jim agreed. "Is there anything that would cause him to want to fight you? As you've just said, he will most likely disagree with Vulcan law and practice."

"There is nothing that I can think of that would elicit such a response from him." Spock said, it was clear that he was thinking. At any other time and regarding any other Vulcan, Spock would have seen the irony in his childhood tormenter forgoing all of the Vulcan disciplines of the mind in favour of emotions.

"What if you had something he wanted?" Jim asked. He had a hunch.

"Jim what are you thinking?" Bones asked cautiously.

"I'm just thinking, is Stark hurt Lizzie when she was on Vulcan, he was still there. Meaning that he was struggling with the concept of emotions before the genocide, unlike the newer Vulcans that are turning to this way of life. If Lizzie had such an effect on him he would resort to something so heinous to 'have' her, he may still think he had some claim over her." Jim spoke slowly, not wanting to anger either of the men standing in his ready room. He knew what he was suggesting, and he didn't like the idea himself, but if it was the only way they could gain some leverage over the rebels he was willing to take the risk.

"No." Was all Spock said.

"Jim, I agree with pointy ears. There is no way over my dead body that you're exposing my sister to that bastard."

"I think we need to call a meeting with all of the senior officers and the Vulcan delegates." Jim announced. They needed more people to work on this. It was no longer a simple matter of diplomatic negotiations to avoid a civil war for the Vulcans. Now a crime had come to light, and the perpetrator was present and within arms reach. They couldn't let this go, justice had to be served.


	30. Chapter 30

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Lieutenant Nyota Uhura said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "This was a peaceful diplomatic mission, but now we are going to arrest their leader and take their ship into custody, because of a crime that took place five years ago. But we aren't allowed to know what this crime was and who the victim was?"

"Exactly." Jim said brightly. "I'm glad you understand."

"No, I don't understand. Why has it taken this long to bring this guy into custody? I thought the Vulcans were exceptional when finding criminals, being that so few Vulcans ever commit crimes." Nyota fired back; nothing about what they had just been told made much sense.

"You will find, Lieutenant, that whilst your assessment of our justice system is correct. The Vulcan high command was unaware that the crime had taken place until very recently, therefore rendering our investigation new." Sarek interjected.

"I mean no disrespect Ambassador, but how do you know this man is guilty? We haven't even seen his face. Our only point of contact with the rebels has been Sybok." Nyota reasoned, trying to puzzle everything out. She was right though, without all of the information, what was being asked of the crew did seem odd, if not a little insane.

"I fully understand your opposition, Lieutenant. And I assure you, our findings in the matter are just and true. There is no doubt that Stark is the man we want, and my son has known him well prior to the crime he committed. I doubt that you would question my son's logic in the matter of identifying Stark."

Nyota sat back in her chair. The last statement from Sarek had been a final one, and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying anything further. Of course she didn't doubt Spock. Sure their relationship had ended several years ago but she still trusted his judgement, but she couldn't forget the sound that ripped its way from his chest when the second voice came through the link to the other ship. It had been so animalistic. So protective. Nyota knew that whatever was going on, it had something to do with Elizabeth, anyone with a brain cell would be able to work that out. Deciding to disregard the Ambassador's tone of voice, Nyota pressed on.

"So how exactly are you planning on getting Stark to co-operate? The man has already thrown away the culture in which he was raised; he's not exactly going to come along nicely is he?"

"Uhura, stop it." Jim demanded. "We've got all of this figured out."

"No you haven't. I know when you're lying James." She snapped back. "Anyone who was on that bridge earlier already knows this involves Elizabeth, the reaction from Spock told us all that."

"Captain, it appears you have reached a stalemate with Lieutenant Uhura." Spock commented.

Murmuring under his breath, Jim commented sarcastically. "No really?"

Returning his voice to a normal volume, Jim continued. "Fine, yes. This does involve Elizabeth. But it is not my place to discuss the reasons behind this. To be completely honest, I'm not even supposed to know. So don't go poking around. The less she knows about all of this the better it'll be for her." His tone was a warning one, daring any of them to even think about disregarding what he was saying.

"Okay, I understand that. But you still haven't answered my question. How are you going to get him to co-operate?" Nyota reasoned. She wasn't going to push her luck.

"I am going to call the right of puk-tor. Upon his defeat he should surrender himself to me." Spock informed the room.

"Puk-tor." Nyota mumbled under her breath, she was thinking of the translation. "You're going to fight him? Spock are you crazy?" She gasped.

The room filled with sounds of a general consensus with Nyota's comment. Most of them knew that, while Spock was a lot stronger than any of them, he would struggle against a full blooded Vulcan.

"Yes, I am going to fight with him. It is my right to do so." Spock commented. He had anticipated negative reactions from his crewmates, especially Nyota.

"But he could kill you." Nyota protested. Sure, she didn't care for him in the same why she had in years previous, but she still cared for him. Also, if something happened to him, she didn't know what it would do to Elizabeth. Nyota had become rather fond of the woman. They would often have coffee together when Elizabeth could spare a moment, they had become friends. So Nyota knew of the ¼ Vulcan child that was growing inside Elizabeth as they spoke. Elizabeth was already raising one child on her own; she didn't need a new baby on top of that without Spock being there to help.

"Nyota." Spock spoke softly. "I need to do this. There is nothing that can be done. Stark is a criminal, he has committed a most heinous crime, and for that he needs to be punished. His victims need to be provided with a sense of justice."

Nyota could hear in Spock's voice alone that he did need to do this. It mattered, and there was no way she would be able to talk him out of it. She sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Momma is this right?" Caleb asked. He was covered in flour and looked completely adorable.<p>

Elizabeth liked having Caleb help her in the kitchen sometimes, it taught him life skills and they always had fun baking together. Right now they were working on making Jim a birthday cake, and Caleb was measuring out the ingredients for the filling.

Elizabeth walked over to her son and checked the balance on the scale; he had got it perfectly measured out. "Yea, you've got it sweetheart. Go put it in the bowl."

She ran her hands through his thick dark hair. He really needed a haircut, but he wanted to grow it out. If she wasn't careful people would start and think he was a girl. It already was constantly in his eyes, and it brushed against the top of his shoulders at the back. Elizabeth was so thankful she had asked the hairdresser to layer his hair last time she's taken him. Caleb's hair would have looked ridiculous otherwise.

"Momma, help me mix it?" Caleb asked. He wasn't strong enough to mix the thick butter cream yet.

"Sure thing baby."

Standing behind him, Elizabeth placed her hand over his and using a fast rhythmic action, proceeded to whip up the cherry flavoured butter cream. A tiny amount splashed back and landed on Caleb's face, causing him to giggle.

Before long the butter cream had been distributed into a piping bag, and Elizabeth had lifted Caleb to sit on the countertop so he could lick the bowl out. Just as she was about to turn to start clearing away, Elizabeth heard the doors open. Her eyes flew to the door to see Nyota come into the room.

At the sight of the galley, Nyota lifted an eyebrow at the destruction that seemed to reach very flat surface of the room. Elizabeth only shrugged in response, leaving devastation in her wake was her method, she wasn't about to change that now. Elizabeth noticed that Nyota looked slightly flustered.

Grinning at her friend, Elizabeth crossed the room and put a kettle on. She had a feeling that Nyota could do with some tea. "So what's eating you up inside?"

Nyota jest let out a groan as she took a seat on one of the bar stools that Elizabeth had recently added to the room.

Caleb who had been distracted by the bowl of icing up until that point looked up and noticed that he and his mother were no longer alone. "Hiya Nyota!" He chirped before returning to his bowl.

"Hey there Caleb? What have you and your mom being doing?" Nyota asked, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"We're making a cake for Uncle Jim's birthday. But you can't tell anyone, it's a surprise." Caleb told her, a tone of utmost seriousness in his voice.

"Okay little man, I won't tell anyone." She told him with a wink, before turning her attention back to Elizabeth. "I know I used to see him, but I don't know how you put up with Spock sometimes."

Elizabeth let out a laugh again. "Why? What's he done now?"

"He's just so ridiculous sometimes. Says he's going to do something crazy dangerous, but then won't say why, just that it's his right to initiate a puk-tor and that he 'needs' to do it." Nyota complained as she rested her head on her crossed forearms.

Due to her prone position Nyota didn't notice Elizabeth tense up.

"He initiating a what?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know the updates have been a little bit slower than what you're all used to, but I've had other things going on which take priority over this.<strong>

**I haven't got much longer to go until this is finished. There won't be a sequel in the a-typical sense, but Elizabeth and Caleb _may_ be making cameo appearances in some of my other work in the future.**

**Thank you to all of the people who take the time to review. I know it only takes a few seconds, but it really does mean the world to me.**

**Xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

"_**He's initiating a what!"**_

_Oh Shit._ Was the mantra that was currently replaying itself through Nyota Uhura's mind.

Elizabeth had just turned on her and was less than impressed to say the least.

"What's going on?" She demanded. "Come on, you've already put your foot in it. Might as well tell me now."

Nyota had never seen anyone look so angry before, there was concern thrown in there somewhere as well, but it was mainly anger. "I've already said too much. I'm sorry, but I'm under orders not to tell you Lizzie."

"Too late. Start talking."

"I want to tell you Lizzie, I do. But I think this would be better coming from Spock, your brother and Jim. I'll look after Caleb for you, if you want." Nyota pleaded, she was already in enough trouble, she didn't want to make it worse by upsetting Lizzie as well, but she had a feeling it was too late for that.

"Fine, I'll do that." Elizabeth snapped, before walking over to Caleb who was looking at her with big soulful eyes.

"Momma, why are you mad?" He asked in a tiny voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

Elizabeth's heart broke at the look on his face. "No baby, of course not." She wrapped her arms around his small frame, hugging him to her chest. "No Caleb you have nothing to worry about." But at the same time she was thinking, _No but your Daddy does._

"Caleb, sweetie, I need to go up a few decks for a little while. I want you to stay with Nyota, and listen to what she tells you. Be a good boy." She was then heading towards the door at a clipped and quick pace.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth's angry about something." Spock commented as he sat round the table in conference room C with Jim, Bones and Sarek. They were discussing the best way to justify a puk-tor without literally placing Elizabeth in Stark's line of vision. "I do not know why."<p>

"Spock, she gets angry at the drop of a hat, it's nothing to concern yourself over." Bones murmured before taking a swig of his whiskey. "When we were kids she was always flying off the handle over something or other. I learned to ignore it. I suggest you learn to as well, since you insist on wanting to marry my sister."

This was the only way that Bones could deal with Lizzie and Spock's relationship, drinking. Not too much, but just enough to make the idea amusing. Bones was slightly looking forward to seeing Spock try and change the diaper of a screaming infant.

"I don't know Bones, you know what they say, 'hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.'" Jim added.

Bones just shrugged and took another drink. A drink which he choked on when the door slid open and Elizabeth stormed in looking like a woman scorned.

"What in God's name were ya'll thinkin'?" She demanded, sounding once again remarkably like her mother as her twang came back in full force.

The men in the room remained silent. None of them really knowing what she was talking about, but they all had a pretty good idea.

"You!" She shouted, brandishing a finger towards Bones. "When were you going to tell me what he was plannin'?" She was pointing at Spock now.

Bones, still in a semi-drunken haze, gave her a quizzical look. "When were you originally planning on telling me you were seeing Pointy-ears? Before or after I delivered the baby?"

The fury blazed in Elizabeth's eyes as she glared at her brother. "Are you drunk?"

Bones just shrugged.

"Well snap out of it, before I slap you out of it." She threatened, her tone suggesting she was being completely serious.

Jim shrank back in his seat. He had never seen anyone so angry before, and he'd seen Spock lose it. Hell he'd made Spock lose it, and supported the bruises of that encounter for over a week. At the moment, he was just glad the fury wasn't directed at him.

"James! Were you seriously gonna let him do something like initiate a puk-tor?" Elizabeth demanded, her voice was braking slightly under the strain she was putting on it. There were unshed tears in her eyes. "Cause I'll telling you all right now, it's not gonna happen!"

Jim was at a loss for words and just sat there with his mouth hanging open, as Spock slowly rose from his seat. Cautiously walking over to Elizabeth, he drew her into a gentle embrace, which she fought off immediately.

"Why?" She asked. Her voice at her normal level now, but it was cracking. "Why are you planning on doing something so stupid? And don't you dare blame it on logic, there is nothing logical about you risking your life."

"I would rather not discuss the matter Elizabeth." Spock was using a soft and calming voice.

"Too bad."

"The information could harm you, my ashayam." Spock tried.

"This is already harming me. Just tell me. Please Spock." Elizabeth took a deep breath to steady herself. "Spock you're my fiancé, don't keep things from me."

Spock seemed to sigh in defeat. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Spock Prime was heading back towards the Officer's mess. He wanted to check on Elizabeth and Caleb; he had left them alone for a few hours after his careful extraction of her from the bridge to prevent her from learning the Stark was in fact still alive, contrary to her personal belief and understanding.<p>

Spock Prime wasn't above admitting that he had been surprised when he had covertly scanned what he had thought to be Sybok's ship. When he had noticed that Stark's bio signature appeared, he had started planning how to keep Elizabeth from finding out about him being so close to her. What had surprised him most of all was the fact that Stark was even on that ship. As far as Spock Prime had been aware, Stark had been on the other side of the Delta quadrant. One of the first things he had done when he had some time to relax after returning to this century was to locate Stark. It had been his intention to make sure the kre'nath didn't get anywhere near the sector of space that Earth and New Vulcan inhabited. For him, even though it had been a long time since he had dealt with mere thought of Stark and what had happened to his Elizabeth, Spock Prime still held a seep level of anger and hatred towards the other Vulcan. Although he hadn't had a physical altercation with Stark in his own time line, Spock Prime would have happily killed his childhood tormenter for what he had done, his crime was unforgivable. But Stark had been killed on a ship that underwent a warp core breach three years before Spock Prime had married Elizabeth and found out about Caleb's paternity. Now that Stark had turned up again, and Elizabeth thought him as being dead, he was determined to keep her thinking that.

In his time line, Spock Prime had watched Elizabeth grow to an old age. Her family were blessed with long lives. Dr McCoy, or as he was at the time, Admiral McCoy was present to inspect the Enterprise E before its maiden voyage, at the time he was 137 year old and still as stubborn as ever. Of course she had passed away many years ago for him; she had done so surrounded by their family. They had lead a happy life together, she had been happy when he became an ambassador and was "less prone to getting himself into trouble", in her words. And now he looked forward to the times when he could just watch Elizabeth and Caleb interacting with each other, as they often did in the galley. It reminded him of watching Elizabeth with their own children when they were young, and later on their grandchildren and great grandchildren. It was difficult at times just to watch her, to have her so close but at the same time knowing _his_ Elizabeth was so far away; but he did take sanctuary in the fact he would be able to protect her still.

Reaching the doors to the Officer's mess, they opened automatically, and the smell of baking hit him in the face. From what he could tell she was making a basic vanilla sponge. Given that Jim's birthday was coming up, it would probably have cherry butter cream. Elizabeth had made one every year for Jim's birthday after their marriage, it was only logical to presume the cake was for Jim's birthday celebrations.

Glancing around the galley, Spock Prime noticed immediately that Elizabeth was not there. In her place, Nyota Uhura sat watching the small boy as he carefully washed some mushrooms in the corner at the sink.

"Nyota?"

Starting slightly, Nyota turned to the source of the voice that was calling her name. "Oh, Spock Prime? You startled me. What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Nyota looked nervous for some reason, her voice trembled slightly as she answered the elder Vulcan. "I'm keeping an eye on Caleb for Lizzie."

"I can see that. May I ascertain as to why you are doing so? I was expecting Elizabeth to be here herself."

Spock Prime had a bad feeling about this.

"She went up to talk to the Captain, her brother and the other Spock." Nyota relayed, still sounding incredibly nervous.

"For what reason would she do that?" He was starting to sound urgent now; he defiantly had a bad feeling now.

Not meeting his eyes with her own, Nyota mumbled a response.

"What?"

"I said, that she wanted to know why Spock was trying to initiate a puk-tor."

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the splashing of the water pouring from the tap as Caleb busied himself, oblivious to everything going on around him. When Nyota looked up all she saw was an empty door way. Spock Prime had taken off for the room where he knew that Elizabeth was heading for; he had to stop her if he could. He couldn't stand to see her go through the pain of facing her attacker.

Bursting into the room, unannounced, Spock Prime took in the expressions of the faces that were turned to him. He had been too late.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Stark was still alive? And he was in the ship that was alongside the Enterprise? And Spock was going to fight him to force him into submission so he could be arrested?<p>

It was all too much. A Part of her was wishing that she had listened to Spock when he had told her the information of his reasoning would harm her.

The room was silent as the other occupants allowed her the time she needed to absorb what she had been told. Even her brother hadn't said a word about the matter at hand.

The silence was disturbed as a panic stricken Spock Prim burst into the room. All attention was immediately focused on the older Vulcan, as he assessed the situation. He composed himself slightly before he chose to speak.

"It would appear that I was too late."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've been a little bit slower with updating that I usually am, but I've had other things going on.<strong>

**Thank you to the people who bother to take the time to review. I enjoy reading them and they allow me some insight as to what people are expecting or want in some cases. It seems silly, but by taking just a few seconds to write a few lines, you guys help may my day :)**

**Xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

"Report!" The sharp order came from across the red light bridge.

"The Enterprise has not altered its position sir."

"Have any subspace transmissions originated from the ship?"

"One Sir. We intercepted the transmission as instructed."

"Good, relay the message to my personal quarters. And have Sybok report there. I need to talk to him." Without waiting for a reply Stark left the bridge and made his was to his quarters.

The intercepted message better be what he was waiting for, if it wasn't then heads would be rolling. He wanted to know how the hell the Enterprise had found their ship, he had been assured that the Enterprise wouldn't find them, so what had gone wrong? He hoped he was about to find out.

Throwing himself into the chair behind his desk, he accessed the message that they had intercepted. It was encrypted of course, but that wasn't a problem. Within a couple of the message was revealed to him. There would be a live transmission from his spy at 21:00 hours, that was duty change over, so there was less of a chance of the transmission being detected.

Stark had four hours to wait until the transmission. He would no doubt spend that time pondering upon how they had been discovered.

His door chimed, signalling the presence of Sybok. The man was a pain in Stark's backside, but he was a necessary evil. He was a fool, true the Galactic Army of Light would not have as many recruits if it weren't for the crazy former leader, Sybok had vision but no direction. That's were Stark came in, he was the new leader and Sybok was an important resource, one that Stark couldn't let get away.

"Enter."

Sybok passed through the sliding doors. He looked grim; this didn't bode well for Stark.

Almost hesitantly Stark asked, "What's wrong?"

"I am concerned for my brother." Sybok answered. The concern was evident in his voice.

"Why?" Stark scoffed.

"I understand that when he was a child you held him in contempt Stark. Ironic isn't it, that here you are leading the army I created, revelling in the use of emotions. The very things you mocked my younger brother for having all of those years ago." Sybok answered once again. He was clearly irritated by Stark's attitude, but his voice wasn't showing it, if anything Sybok sounded almost bored.

"That wasn't the answer to my question." Stark wouldn't let Sybok play with his mind.

Sybok's head tilted to one side slightly as he seemed to assess the other Vulcan male sat opposite before opening his mouth to speak. "He is troubled by something. I choose to use my emotions, and I enjoy doing so. Spock represses them, he struggles with them. That sound that ripped its way from his chest, it bothers me. I have never heard him sound so angry."

A small silence filled the room for a few seconds before Sybok started to speak again.

"What I want to know is why did he react to your voice in such a way? He has a fantastic memory, my little brother, especially when it comes to remembering faces and voices. So what in God's holy name could you have possibly done to gain such a reaction from him?"

Stark's face remained blank, he had no idea why Spock would react in such a way. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about it.

"Why would you care?" It was the only response Stark could think of.

"I care because he is my little brother. I may have been exiled from my home and my people, but he remains my brother. I care not for our father, but Spock did nothing against me all of those years ago. He was a child." Sybok's face softened. It was as though he was reminiscing. "Actually, if my memory serves correctly, Spock wanted to come with me. But I wouldn't let him, for his sake. So if you have done something to him, I swear Stark, I will not be pleased, I may not be the leader of this army anymore, but trust me when I tell you that you will feel the limits of my wrath if I see fit."

With that, Sybok rose from his seat and stalked out of the door. Leaving a slightly stunned Stark behind him.

* * *

><p>Promptly at 21:00 hours, Stark was back at his desk, waiting for the transmission. Within seconds, the image of his spy and childhood friend, Sepek, appeared on the small view screen.<p>

"Master, I do not have much time, but this information could not be transmitted in a sub-space communiqué."

Stark nodded his head. "Continue. I trust this transmission is from a secure channel."

"Of course Sir. Commander Spock wishes to instigate the right of a puk-tor against you."

"Why?" Stark demanded.

Of all the things that had been running around Stark's head, that had not been one of them. Anyone could instigate a puk-tor, but to claim it as the right of a puk-tor, would suggest that Stark had wronged the other male in some way. Surely this couldn't be over the incidents when they were a child? Both he and Spock had moved past that when they were still adolescents before Spock had chosen to join Starfleet over the Science Academy.

"It has something to do with a human woman on board the Enterprise Sir. She is the chef on board and the younger sister of the CMO. Her name is Elizabeth McCoy, it would appear that she and Spock are in some sort of relationship. I am unsure but I do believe that they are planning on completing the Bonding ceremony once passage to New Vulcan is possible." Sepek spoke quickly. It was as though he thought if he spoke to slowly; it would give Stark a chance to get angry.

Sepek watched as Stark's face contorted from curiosity to fury in a matter of second.

"Are you certain that it is Elizabeth McCoy?" Stark snapped.

"Yes sir, I am positive. She and her son have been present at the evening meal that the Ambassador partakes in frequently as of late." Sepek answered cautiously.

"She has a son?"

"Yes sir, of approximately four to five Earth years."

Stark's mind was racing. Elizabeth had a son. The last time he had encountered her was five Earth years ago. Could the child be his?

"Who is the child's father?" Stark demanded.

Sepek looked completely perplexed, he was unsure of Stark's interest in the pursuits of Spock's love life and the life of his intended. "I do not know sir, she is very careful not to divulge the paternity of the child. All I can say it that he is of a mixed Human and Vulcan decent."

Stark sat back in his chair. He was finding it difficult to process what he had just been told. There was a strong likelihood that he had a son, with Elizabeth, the woman who had tormented his mind for weeks during her visit to Vulcan. She was the woman who had introduced him to his emotions. After their encounter he had left the planet to learn more, learn to use his emotions in the way his ancestors had. He had wanted to get her to fall in love with him, he had wanted to possess her in every way, not just sexually. But in order to do that he needed to understand emotion, something that would have been impossible whilst on Vulcan.

He had had every intention of returning to Vulcan. Of returning to her, but he had been delayed in his efforts, and then his home planet had been destroyed. Stark had thought of her as been dead, having died on Vulcan and after all these years she was still alive. She was so close and she was the mother of his son.

"Sepek." His voice was sharp.

"Yes Sir?"

"Within the hour, I will be making contact with the Enterprise. _I _will be initiating the right of a puk-tor against Spock. He has taken _my_ woman away from me, and my son along with her, this insolence will not be tolerated! I suggest you attend to you duties regarding the Ambassador, do not give him cause to suspect your true allegiances."

"Yes Sir."

With that the screen went blank, signalling that the communiqué had been terminated from the source. Stark was seething. Stark had to get her back or he would die trying. She was his, and no one would take her away from him.

* * *

><p>If someone would have asked him, Jim would have admitted that today had been one of the most stressful days of his life as he sat quietly in his chair on the bridge. And thinking back, he had had some doozies in his time, but this had been the worst.<p>

Not only had he learned that one of his closest friends had been raped, but her son, his 'nephew', was the by-product of that vicious attack. He had felt sick when he had learned this. He hadn't questioned the fact that Elizabeth was a single mother. His own mother had been a single parent for a few years when Jim was growing up, but he had never had the relationship with his mother that Elizabeth and Caleb shared.

Jim understood why Spock wanted revenge; he wanted to kill the fucker as well. Anyone that would dare lay a hand on such a wonderful person like Elizabeth deserved to burn in the eternal pits of hell.

After the fiasco that was Elizabeth learning the truth about Stark being alive and in a very close proximity to their present location, Jim had had to deal with Spock Prime putting in his two cents. And then, just to make his day that little bit more stressful he had had to deal with Uhura and set up a meeting with the rat bastard that hurt Lizzie. Sure his day had been hell, but he would hate to be Spock right now. Jim wouldn't haven't been surprised to learn if Lizzie was laying into Spock right now, either verbally or physically. She was really pissed about him wanting to fight Stark. Jim wasn't an expert on Vulcan culture, he wasn't going to pretend to be, but one thing he did understand was Spock's reaction. He would want to kill Stark to.

Spock Prime did offer some interesting insight after Lizzie had left the room, with Spock following close on her heels. He had told them about the Stark from his time line dying in a warp core breach long before Spock Prime had even known of Lizzie's existence. Everything was just getting so complicated, and Jim's brain was starting to hurt.

"Captain?" Nyota's voice called softly from behind him.

"What?" Jim almost moaned, dreading what could possibly be going on now.

"We are being hailed by the rebel ship."

"What?"

Nyota sighed in mild annoyance. "We are being hail..."

"Yes, yes, I know that. But why?" Jim interrupted her, snapping slightly.

"Okay. One, there's no need to be rude about it. And two, if I could read minds, I wouldn't be working here would I?" Nyota snapped back.

"Whatever, patch it though." Jim sighed, not really caring for her talking back.

The image of a new Vulcan appeared on the view screen.

"Stark I presume." Jim enquired through gritted teeth.

"You would be correct, and you are Captain James Kirk?"

"Yes. What do you want?" Jim didn't want to talk to this bastard, but sometimes these things are unavoidable.

"What I want is for Elizabeth McCoy to be returned to me."

Jim's face froze, and a resounding gasp could be heard across the bridge. Silently, Jim signalled Nyota to mute the transmission.

"Someone get the Vulcan delegation up here, and someone else get Spock here, just Spock not Lizzie. NOW!" Jim ordered. He was panicking inside right now. How did Stark learn that Lizzie was on board? There's no way that he could have scanned for her, there was shielding to prevent that sort of thing. Someone must have told him. But how? Transmissions could pass through the shields, and if the modulation of the transmission matched that of the shields, it would be almost undetectable. It would appear that they had a spy on board. Jim was worried about how much more Stark knew.

"Someone go through the transmission logs, any discrepancies, inform me immediately. Someone on this ship is communicating with the rebels, and I want to know who it is." Jim ordered before nodding to Nyota, the mute was lifted. "And why would I do that? She belongs to no one, especially not you."

Stark smirked. "I expect the woman, who is the mother of my son, to return to my side so she can be present as he grows. Is that not what all women want? To watch their children grow and to be present for it?"

Jim's eyes narrowed at the Vulcan on the view screen, his anger levels were rising rather quickly. "There is no way in hell you are taking Caleb away from this ship."

"Ah so his name is Caleb? How human. That will have to be changed." Stark mused to himself more than anyone else. "He is my son Captain. I know what is best for him, every boy needs a father. It is only logical that I be present for the rest of his time to adulthood."

Jim's head turned slightly as he heard someone come onto the bridge, it was Spock, it looked like he had ran here from his or Lizzie's quarters.

Jim allowed himself to smirk. "You know what Stark I agree with you on that point. I boy does need a father, and Caleb has one. But it's not you; you didn't even know his name until just now. The man that Caleb calls his father has just joined me on the bridge. I believe you are familiar with each other."

Jim wanted to antagonise Stark. The wanker deserved it.

Spock stepped forward, anger and hatred clearly etched into the makeup of his face. He was openly displaying emotion; Jim was assured that Spock was pissed.

"So not only have you stolen _my_ woman, you have stolen my child as well." Stark snarled through the view screen.

Spock's voice was surprisingly calm when he answered Stark. "If you are referring to _my_ ko-kugalsu, I have stolen no one; she belongs to no man. And you have no claim over a child who was created through the heinous act of rape. You are a disgrace to all Vulcans."

Stark's face contorted into a fiercer snarl, Jim hadn't thought it could have been possible.

Spock continued. "Not only are you a disgrace to all Vulcans. You have defiled my ko-kugalsu, and the mother of my unborn child. Because of that I wish to call upon the ancient right of a puk-tor, to regain my ashayam's honour, which you stole from her."

* * *

><p><strong>So opinions? <strong>

**I will admit that the last chapter was really a bit of padding, I had a touch of writer's block. Most of this chapter came to me today as I was trying to drown out the horrendous noise of Saturday night television at my grandmother's house, her TV has one volume setting - LOUD - so being able to write this was a welcome relief.**

**I want to say a great big thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story. It is the first Fan Fiction I have ever worked on properly, the others on my account were started, and finished in some cases, after this one. It's sort of like my baby :)**

**I don't know when I'll next be able to update. My work load at Uni seems to have doubled and now I'm being forced to read Jane Austen's _Northanger Abby, _to say the least I'm less than impressed ¬_¬.**

**Xoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

Elizabeth was still pissed off. She and Spock had been in the middle of a very one sided heated argument, her ranting didn't allow Spock to get a word in edgeways, when he had received an urgent message from Jim calling him to the bridge. And now she was sat on her couch, hand resting lightly on her stomach, silently fuming to herself. She hadn't moved for over five minuets, and so when her door chimed it made her jump slightly.

"Come in." She called out, immediately noticing how weary her voice sounded.

The door opened and Nyota came in with Caleb balanced on her hip, his head resting on the other woman's shoulder. He was awake, but not far off being asleep.

"Thanks for looking after him for me." Elizabeth said as she rose to her feet.

Nyota smiled softly. "I'm sorry that I had to look after him, I should have kept my mouth shut."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth said, "No, don't be sorry. You did the right thing by telling me. I shouldn't have been kept in the dark about something like this. Surprisingly, I'm not a fragile as people seem to be making me out to be."

She reached for Caleb, who was sluggish to respond to the change of hands to his mother.

"Just let me put him to bed and I'll be right back." Elizabeth stated as she was already halfway across the room. She had a feeling that Nyota wanted to talk about everything that was going on, and Elizabeth needed an understanding ear.

She sat Caleb on his bed and moved across the room to get his PJ's. When she turned back to her little boy, she let out a small laugh as saw that he was trying to take of his t-shirt, but being half asleep made him struggle slightly, getting his arm caught in the sleeve.

"Awe, come here sweetie." She cooed as she helped him with his struggle. After she stared helping him, he seemed to give up on making an effort on taking his clothes off and just went limp.

Elizabeth quickly managed to get him changed and slipped him between the sheets. Her eyes scanned the bed, but not seeing what she was looking for; she got down on her hands and knees. Peering under the bed she found what she had been searching for, Cujo, he must have slipped off the bed at some point the night before. Getting back to her feet, she tucked Cujo in next to Caleb and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Night baby." She whispered with a small smile on her lips.

"Night Momma." He mumbled back, before turning over onto his side, Cujo clasped tightly under his arm.

Coming back into the living area of her quarters, Elizabeth noticed immediately that Nyota had made herself comfortable and had made them both a cup of tea. From her place on the couch, Nyota tilted her head slightly to the left in a questioning gesture. Elizabeth simply shook her head as she walked over to her friend and collapsed down next to her.

"Come on then. You need to vent. Tell me all about it." Nyota prompted after a few seconds of silence.

"Where do you want me to start?" Elizabeth asked, glancing at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. "It's a long story."

Nyota let out a puff of air, that sounded sort of like a sigh, but not quite. "Well, I tend to find that it works best when you start from the beginning." She commented off handedly, adding a small smile to take the edge of the slight amount of tension that was building. It worked.

Elizabeth launched into the monologue of her life, explaining about her time on Vulcan and what had happened to her whilst she was there. When she had talked about what Stark had done to her, Nyota's jaw had dropped, sure she had wondered about Caleb's paternity before, she thought it would have been rude to directly ask about it. She had just assumed that Elizabeth had had a relationship with a Vulcan that hadn't worked or something similar, she would never have guessed that Caleb was a child of rape. Nyota had a lot of respect for Elizabeth, but it had doubled now. She thought about how hard it must be sometimes for Elizabeth sometimes; to look at her little boy and be constantly reminded about that night and what had happened to her. She cautiously asked about this, being careful to word her question properly so as not to upset her friend.

Elizabeth simply responded by telling Nyota that whilst what Stark did to her was the worst experience in her life, and something that she wished had never happened to her, if it hadn't she wouldn't have Caleb. And that she wouldn't give him up for anything, he had been the ray of hope in her life when everything else had been so dark. They talked for a little while longer about what had transpired that day. "And now Spock's got it into his head that he needs to fight Stark for some reason." Elizabeth concluded.

Nyota looked sympathetically towards Elizabeth. "Lizzie, surely you can see it from his point of view too."

Elizabeth bristled as Nyota continued with her point.

"I don't mean to upset you, it's the last thing you need right now, but I know Spock quite well. I've seen him function from day to day for years. I've seen him at one of the worst points of his life, when his mother died. I've seen him go through a lot, but I've never seen him react like the way he did when he heard Stark's voice over the comm link. I swear, it was like there was a wild animal on the bridge. The ambassador and Jim were struggling to restrain him, it was that bad." Nyota paused to take a breath. "He's being like this because he loves you and wants to defend and protect you. He wants to fight for you, because you're worth fighting for."

"I don't think I am Nyota, I really don't." Elizabeth commented in a small voice. "What makes me so damn special?"

"I don't know if you already know this or not, but Spock and I used to be involved with each other." Nyota looked up at Elizabeth to gauge her reaction to the information she had just given her, she didn't look surprised. "Well, we got together when his mom died; I helped him through that time in his life. I thought that we were meant to be. He was my instructor at the academy, and he's the reason why I'm stationed here on this ship, in a way I owe him my life. I always had a crush on him, but because he was my teacher I didn't act on it. But when Amanda died, I was there for him. It was never a real relationship. It was one sided on my part, his heart was never really in it. Sure we were close, but when we started to drift further and further apart, he didn't fight for me. So I let my fantasy go. And now he has you, and I'm happy for the pair of you. Lizzie if Spock fights for you there's a reason, so let him."

There were tears building up in Elizabeth's eyes, but she blinked them back into submission. "Nyota, I just don't want him to get hurt or worse for me."

Nyota couldn't help the small laugh that escaped from her mouth. "Lizzie, how long have you been on this ship? You know Jim, do you really think he will let anything happen to Spock? Or you for that matter?"

"I don't know."

"Well I do. Jim'll look out for him. Hell he'll cheat if needs be, I can't let myself believe that he'd allow his godchild to grow up without their daddy."

The last comment made Elizabeth laugh. Nyota was making sense, but it didn't stop her from worrying.

* * *

><p><strong>I am fully aware that I have not updated like I normally do over the past few days. I want to say a big thank you to all of you guys who reviewed the last chapter and to tell you that I really appreciate the support you've all been giving me. This week has been full of hard graft with my Uni work (I had three assignments all due in within days of each other) and I really appreciate the patience on your part.<strong>

**So once again THANKS :)**

**I have started a new branch off of this story. It's going to be a series of stand alone chapters under the heading of_ The Chronicles of Caleb McCoy. _The idea behind this 'mini series' if you will, is to take significant days in the young life of Caleb - starting with the day of his birth. I wanted to give him his own stories, he is such a pinicle part of this story, but he's not in it very much. It should be on my profile page now, so if you're interested go check it out.**

**Xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

"Spock!" Jim exclaimed, the exasperation evident in his voice. "Will you stop ignoring me and tell me what the hell you were thinking?"

Jim had been yelling at Spock for about the past five minuets, ever since they had left the bridge in fact. Jim had no idea where they were going, but Spock seemed to know. The Vulcan hadn't said a word since Jim had ordered the view screen to be turned off; Spock had then turned on his heels and strode towards the turbo lift. Jim had leapt out of his chair in order to follow, and had only just made it into the lift before the doors had closed. And since then, Jim had been trying his damnedest to get some sort of a response out of his First Officer.

The doors to the turbo lift opened at the deck of their destination, and without missing a beat, Spock was out the door and half way down the corridor before Jim could even register fully what was going on.

Jogging to try and keep up with the ludicrously large strides of Spock, Jim tried to get him to talk again, even though he knew it was pointless.

"Spock, please. At least tell me where you're going." Jim pleaded. He was so busy trying to get Spock to slow down and talk to him, he didn't see the Vulcan grind to a halt, and couldn't stop himself before he careened into Spock's back.

Feeling Jim slam into his back, Spock turned his head slightly to send the Captain a disgruntled look over his shoulder. Jim stared back at Spock, daring him to say anything. Naturally the Vulcan didn't bite.

Looking around at where they were, Jim was starting to grasp why they were here, but couldn't be fully sure of anything. Spock had stopped outside of his older counterpart's quarters, and was now waiting for entrance to be given. The door hissed open as Spock Prime made an appearance.

That was one sight that Jim could never get used to. Both Spocks standing opposite each other, it was trippy and Jim didn't like it when they did. To be honest, Jim hadn't forgiven Spock Prime for lying about causing paradox should the two of them ever meet.

"Spock." Spock Prime greeted, "Jim. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I require to speak to you on a matter of utmost urgency." Spock spoke with haste.

Jim scowled at Spock whilst mumbling under his breath, "Oh yeah, for him you speak. I've only been trying for the past ten minuets. But oh no, you'll speak to yourself."

Spock Prime looked slightly taken aback by his younger counterpart's request. "Very well, please come in."

"Thank you." And with that Spock passed the other Vulcan into the room, leaving a scandalised Jim stood in the corridor.

"Jim, are you coming?" A slightly amused Spock Prime asked. He had missed Jim. The eclectic Captain had provided many years of entertainment during the time they had spent on the Enterprise together, not that he would have admitted it at the time. It was nice for Spock Prime to be back in the company of his old friend. Jim tended to bring out the best in him. Spock Prime actually let out a slight chortle as Jim, strode past him, slightly bristled.

"So," Spock Prime started, "you have yet to answer my question. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need you to do something for me." Spock stated, remaining somewhat cryptic.

"Do you have any idea what he's just gone and done?" Jim interjected ranting. "He only just gone and started a fight with Stark. Spock, he'll kill you! And I'll be left to deal with Elizabeth. She won't blame you, no you'll be dead. It'll all be my fault, and doubt I'll possess the ability to father children for much longer."

Jim was pacing as he was ranting. He understood why Spock was doing what he was doing. Jim would be doing the same thing if it was his wife and son on the line, but he had been under the impression that that Elizabeth had forbidden him to even go there, apparently not as the case turned out. But it was still Jim's balls on the line.

Ignoring everything Jim had just said, Spock returned his attention to Spock Prime. "I have called upon the right of puk-tor."

"I see." Spock Prime now looked extremely grave. "And what if it you want me to do about that?"

"Stop him." Jim yelled, still pacing.

"I want you to take Elizabeth and Caleb into your custody. Take them on board a shuttle and leave the area. Protect them, as I may not be able to do so for much longer. The Statistical probability that I will survive this encounter with stark is less than 15.32%, Stark is physically larger and stronger than myself."

Jim's eyes were now bulging out of their sockets. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, regardless he remained silent. He had stopped his pacing and was concentrating fully on what was being said between the two other men in the room.

Spock Prime let a soft smile form on his face. "Spock. Do you really think she will come with me willingly? I know Elizabeth. I know her character better than anyone else, including herself in many cases. She will resist what you have planned, and defy your wishes at every chance she gets."

Spock looked towards the floor, as though he was thinking about what Spock Prime had just said. "That is true. However, as my success in this endeavour is extremely unlikely, I cannot run the risk of her becoming a captive of Stark. He has claimed her to be his own. If I fail he will take her, I cannot allow that."

The strain in Spock's voice was starting to show.

"Again Spock. What allows you to come to the conclusion that Elizabeth will allow anything to happen to her should you be unsuccessful? Also, why is it that you believe that you will fail?" Spock Prime challenged.

"Statistically..."

"Damn statistics for once." Spock Prime interrupted. "Stark may be a rebel towards the Vulcan way, he may have claimed to have embraced his emotions, that does not mean he had control over them."

Jim had never thought that he would hear Spock curse, ok maybe 'damn' wasn't exactly cursing but Jim would take what he could get. But for him to then refuse to acknowledge the path of logic and statistics, well that was just crazy.

"I do not understand." Spock had got the point that his elder self was trying to teach him something, but he was failing to grasp what it was.

"You are half human. For the duration of your life you have repressed your emotions, and yet they have always been a part of you. You may not realise it Spock, bit you have always had some form of control over your emotions. As a child did you not have to live with the constant ridicule from your peers?"

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly in further confusion. "You are fully aware of my childhood."

"That's is beside the point. As a child you were tormented, and yet you only lost your temper once. Am I correct?" Spock Prime continued.

"Yes, but..."

"Don't interrupt, that question was rhetorical. Stark only chooses to experience a handful of emotions. The emotions that aid in the release of endorphins; happiness, lust, ect. Surly you must understand the point I'm making." Spock Prime pushed.

"I'm sorry but no."

Spock Prime let out an exasperated sigh, and rolled his eyes.

Another action that Jim never though he's see Spock do.

Murmuring under his breath to himself Spock Prime said, "I do not remember being this dense." Before turning back to Spock and speaking slowly, told him, "Manipulate him, he doesn't have full control. If you compromise him, make him experience emotions he is unfamiliar with, you will gain the upper hand."

"You are suggesting I cheat?" Spock questioned.

"No Spock." Jim commented. "He's saying that you need to use what you've got already to your advantage. He may be bigger and stronger, but you have other strengths that no other Vulcan has, full emotional control. Piss him off, turn him into a loose cannon and then let him have it. Use his own strengths against him."

Spock frowned slightly. He could not deny that their logic was sound, to an extent.

"What do you suggest I do to 'piss him off'?" He questioned, making eye contact with Jim for the first time since they had left the bridge.

At his question Jim let as slow and creeping grin spread across his face.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was asleep when Spock finally returned to her later that night. He had spent the past three hours with Spock Prime and Jim. Running through hypothetical sequences of how he could defeat Stark, without causing himself extensive damage. Jim, however, had assured Spock that in the worst case scenario, Bones would be on hand to 'patch him up'. The Captain had said he was determined not to let Spock miss the birth of his (Jim's) first godchild. At that Spock had just raised an eyebrow and said he was unaware that he and Elizabeth had chosen 'godparents' of their unborn child. To which Jim replied, 'But I called dibs.' Spock didn't question it any further, meaning to discuss it with Elizabeth at some point.<p>

Elizabeth was presently curled up on the couch in their quarters, an old paperback novel clutched in her hand. She was wearing some of the pants he normally wore to meditate, and one of his old instructor's jackets that he kept on the basis they he may one day require them again. He had never seen her dressed like that, in his clothes. He decided he liked it, even if they drowned her completely; the sleeves were rolled up to her elbow. He had a feeling that they would naturally hang over her hands. He paused to watch her sleep for a little while. He observed how her breathing was light, and how her eye lids fluttered softly against the soft skin of her cheek, he had a sudden urge to gently stroke the side of her face in a soft caress. But he restrained himself.

Leaving her on the couch for a brief moment, Spock quietly entered Caleb's room. Sometimes, Caleb would kick off the sheets in the night, or Cujo would fall from the bed. In either case, Caleb would sleep fitfully, and wake not fully rested. Noticing that on this occasion the sheets had been kicked off, Spock crossed the room and gently tucked Caleb back into bed, gently brushing the hair out of the sleeping boy's face as he did so. Content with the fact that Caleb would sleep soundly, Spock left the room, glancing back once more just to make sure.

Spock made his way back over towards Elizabeth. She had shifted slightly in his absence, so her hair was now fanned out about her face. The rich, thick, locks curing gently around her head, giving her a slightly angelic appearance.

Taking the old novel from her hand, he marked her place and placed it down on the side table. But not without taking a glance at the front cover. It was a battered and very old copy of "The Night Circus" by Erin Morgenstern. That was one of the many aspects of Elizabeth that Spock didn't fully understand, she had a slight obsession with old literature that involved elements of fantasy. She insisted upon having physical books, despite the fact it was far more logical to read for pleasure from a PADD, more novels could be stored in the device which did not take up a great amount of space. But she insisted that "if it didn't look like a book, smell like a book or feel like a book. Then it wasn't a book." Spock didn't fully understand what she meant by that statement, but he accepted it. Regardless there were several shelves devoted to books in their quarters. Most of them devoted to the fantasy genre. She had what she called the old classics; The Lord of the Ring's Trillogy, The complete collocation of the Harry Potter series, The completed works of Kyeelanna of Betazed, the list was endless. But her favourite was "The Night Circus", she had told him at one of their many privet evening meals, that it made her go to a happier place where she could relax properly.

As he turned his attention back to her, he noticed that she was starting to wake slightly. He carefully took a seat on the couch beside her, and waited for her to rouse fully. He allowed a soft smile to form on his lips as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She whispered as her eyes focused on him. "What did Jim want?"

"It does not matter." Spock told her softly. He didn't want to cause her anymore distress today. What had transpired in the last four hours could wait till morning.

"Okay." She submitted, as she yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"00:15 hours."

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she sat up properly. "Wow, that late. I'll just go check on Caleb and then we can go to bed. I want to talk to you."

Spock stopped her as she made to get up off the couch. "I have just done so. He is sleeping soundly, and it is doubtful that he will wake through the night."

Elizabeth slumped slightly into his side upon hearing that. "Oh. Well then... I'm going to change for bed."

Spock stopped her once again as she tried to leave the couch, but this time it was with a little more force. "No. I like to see you dressed this way." He told her, the tips of his ears tingeing slightly green.

A small coy smile spread across her lips, before Elizabeth spoke. "Good. Your clothes are more comfy than mine are, and they smell like you. But don't think you're still not in trouble for keeping things from me. How did you manage that anyway? I thought that we couldn't keep secrets due to our bond."

"Eventually we will not be able to. However, at this present moment, our bond is only able to allow current thoughts and emotions to be read by the other. We can also block certain thoughts from each other, but it requires a large amount of focus, which is how I prevented you from learning about my intended actions." Spock explained as he drew her closer to his body. "I only did so to keep you from becoming unnecessarily distressed."

Elizabeth lit out a slight sigh in frustration before she seated herself in his lap, straddling him, and resting her forehead against his. "Spock, you keeping things from me causes me distress. You know, you're lucky that Nyota calmed me down. I was all for locking you out tonight."

He didn't say anything in response; he just closed his eyes and tried to pull her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth let out a short and quiet laugh at Spock's actions, and leaned her head down to place a light kiss on his neck, before resting her head of his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while. Keeping close and just revelling in each other's company, not really thinking about anything in particular. It was calm and peaceful, almost meditative.

"Elizabeth?" Spock questioned after an indeterminable amount of time.

"Hm?"

"Would you be willing to complete our bond? Truly become my life partner?" He question was cautious; he did not want to upset her in anyway.

Elizabeth sat up again in his lap, and looking him straight in the eye. She could sense his caution, and hope that she would agree. Despite this, a small frown marred her features. "Spock, you know I am. Sure I was pissed with you earlier for being a dumbass, but I still love you and want to spend my life with you."

She didn't know where he was going with this; he was mentally blocking her. Again.

"I mean now Elizabeth. Would you be willing to bond with me now?"


	35. Chapter 35

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Her mind was blank to everything other than what Spock had just said. He wanted to bond, fully, now? Why? She had been under the impression that they had to wait until they reached New Vulcan, and then undergo a lengthy and complicated ritual. Her eyes bored into Spock's as all of this and more ran though her mind.

'_No my ashayam.'_ Spock spoke softly through their mental bond. _'The ceremony on New Vulcan is a legal matter; the act of bonding can take place anywhere.'_

He reached for her hand, pressing his finger to hers in a Vulcan kiss. He smiled slightly as he heard her gasp in surprise.

Elizabeth closed her eyes at the sudden feeling on pleasure that was coursing through her body. Spock wasn't playing fair, he wanted her to say yes, and was trying to lessen her ability to think properly. And he was doing a bloody good job of it. Wanting to get her own back on her lover, Elizabeth lifted her free hand to his neck, and slowly stared to rub small circles into the skin there.

Slowly moving her hand upwards, never failing in her administrations, Elizabeth was soon close to Spock's left ear. Without pausing for thought, she allowed the tip of her index finger to ghost along the skin, as she had done a few times before. The breath caught in Spock's throat as Elizabeth continued her caress of his ear.

Growling slightly, he brought her lips down onto his in a passion filled kiss, demanding her to allow him entrance to her mouth. When she refused, he growled again, this time in frustration with her. He pulled away from the kiss he instigated, and fixed Elizabeth with an intense glare. She looked back at him with as much innocence as she could muster, the effect was somewhat lost by her ragged breathing and swollen lips.

"What?" She questioned, keeping her voice light and innocent.

The frown didn't lift from Spock's face. "Answer my question." He demanded.

He needed her to answer the question; it was for his sanity as well as her own. Bonding now was more than an expression of the way Spock cared for Elizabeth, whilst it was true he wanted her to be his life mate in every sense of the title. He had ulterior motives for his present actions. It was a precautionary measure. Stark wanted her back and Spock was willing to do anything to make sure Elizabeth would not fall into his hands. By bonding with her, she would hopefully become less appealing to the other Vulcan, thus protecting her should something happen to Spock.

"What do you think the answer to that question is?" Elizabeth challenged, the amusement evident in her eyes.

"I need to hear you say it." Spock stated with a level of strain showing in his voice. He had never understood the female capacity to avoid a direct answer to any question, and this was not the time for Elizabeth to be displaying such an ability.

"Really?"

Spock just looked at her, begging her with his eyes.

"Okay then. Yes Spock, I'll bond with you, now." She told him quietly. Her eyes staring intently into his, conveying her sincerity in what she was saying.

For a few seconds nothing happened between the two of them. So it surprised Elizabeth when she felt Spock wrap his arms underneath her legs and stand, supporting her fully against his body. Despite this, she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as a small squeak issued forth from her mouth. He walked swiftly towards the bedroom, holding her close as he did so.

Spock placed her gently on the neatly made bed, and stole a soft kiss, before he turned on his heels and left Elizabeth alone and slightly confused. A moment later, he reappeared carrying a number of candles and set about placing them around the room, lighting them as he did so.

Feeling Elizabeth's confusion at his actions, Spock spoke to her through their bond. _'The candles are required for the bonding.'_

Whilst that was true, Spock also read in one of her old novels that candle light set a particular ambience, which was generally considered 'romantic'. When he had completed his task, he turned back to Elizabeth. She hadn't moved since he had placed her on the bed. Moving over to her slowly, Spock reached for the bottom of his Uniform shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it to the floor before he reached her.

Elizabeth couldn't prevent her eyes from roaming over the taught skin of Spock's abdomen. He really was beautiful, in every sense of the word. Spock kneeled on the bed, looming over her. His eyes gazed down at hers, catching and holding them; as his hands reached down to unclasp the oversized jacket that hung off her shoulders. He pushed the heavy black fabric off her, running his hands over the skin of her arms, revelling in the soft texture of it.

When the jacket fell to the bed in a soft thumb, Elizabeth rose up onto her knees, bringing her eyes level with Spock's clavicle. Tentatively, she reached out a hand to press against where his heart would have been if he was completely human.

'_What do I need to do?'_ she whispered through their mental connection. It was unnecessary to communicate her question as a whisper, but it felt wrong to do otherwise.

Resting his forehead against her own, Spock maintained their eye contact as he pressed his fingers to her psy points.

"My mind to your mind... my thoughts to your thoughts..." Spock spoke softly as he initiated a basic mind meld, drawing Elizabeth's body closer to his, so she was flush against him, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. He would work within her mind and within his own, building on the mental bonds he had created accidentally, and creating new ones in the process.

Elizabeth gasped at the new sensation that was filling her mind. She was used to the semi-constant presence of Spock in the back of her mind, but this was something different all together. Normally she could pick up on a few things that Spock was feeling, or contemplating, may be a better term. But now, she could sense everything all at once, every thought, every emotion, everything that Spock had ever experienced came rushing into her head, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

That amount of information that was exchanged between the two of them should have overwhelmed her, but it didn't. Not only was Elizabeth able to interpret all of the different things flowing through her head, she could single out certain parts and look at them in greater detail. Whilst she was concentrating on what was going on inside her head, Spock had been chanting, focusing his own abilities and drawing his and Elizabeth's minds closer together. Joining them as one.

Elizabeth was still processing what going on within herself, so when Spock captured her lips with his own and sucking her bottom lip until he held it firmly between his teeth, she was slightly caught off guard. Gasping into his mouth, Elizabeth soon returned the passionate kiss, running her tongue over his teeth that were holding onto her bottom lip.

Spock used his superior height and strength to guide Elizabeth down onto her back, with their mouths still attached. Hovering over the top of her, he lifted her leg to rest against his hip, his hand running down to play with the draw string of the pants she was wearing. He shuddered with pleasure as Elizabeth's hands ran up over his chest, her fingers catching slightly in the sparse amount of chest hair he had. Her actions were making him urgent to be physically one with her. They were now joined mentally, but it didn't seem like it was enough for Spock. He wanted more. He needed more.

Quickly braking apart, Spock shed his remaining clothing and was back above Elizabeth in the space of a few seconds. His hands reached for the hem of the pants that were hiding what he wanted most from his eyes. Hooking his fingers into the top of them, he yanked them down and threw the offending item of clothing to the floor. What Spock hadn't been expecting was Elizabeth's lack of underwear. He almost let out a groan of surprise when he reached for them, only to discover they weren't there.

Spock could smell just how aroused Elizabeth was through his ministrations. Her scent drove him to attack her mouth with his own. His quick movements took her by surprise, and so he gained access to the confines of her mouth with ease, battling her tongue for dominance and soon winning. Unable to wait any longer, Spock pressed himself into Elizabeth, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from his mate. His movements were slow and torturous, and once he was fully sheathed within her he stopped moving, despite Elizabeth's protests.

'_Move!'_ She demanded, wriggling her hips to encourage him.

'_I cannot.' _Spock replied, pressing his hips more firmly into hers to prevent her from squirming underneath him.

'_Why?' _she whined, her eyes pleading him.

'_I do not want to my adun'a.'_ Spock teased lightly. He liked being able to call her that, his wife, as she was now.

If she had had the strength, Elizabeth would have flipped them over and rode him into the middle of next week. However, being that she was pinned to the mattress of her bed by someone much stronger and heavier than herself, this was not possible. But she was not powerless. Using her internal muscles, Elizabeth squeezed him. Causing Spock to stiffen, even more, above her.

Elizabeth grinned as his reaction, and used his momentary lapse in concentration to flip him over onto his back. She was still grinning as she looked down at his blank face from her new position. In the number of times they had been intimate, she had never been on top. As much as he would protest the fact, Spock was a little bit of a control freak when it came to the bedroom. Normally this wasn't a problem for Elizabeth, but if he wasn't going to play fair, she wouldn't either.

Rotating her hips whilst squeezing him internally, Elizabeth watched as Spock's face contorted slightly in pleasure as his hands fisted in the sheets. She continued her sensually slow movements, leaning forwards so her breasts brushed up against Spock's chest, causing her nipples to harden. She craned her neck so she could get at his ear, and gently took the lobe into her mouth and flicked at it with the very tip of her tongue. She could feel Spock getting frustrated with her slow movements and the torture she was inflicting upon his ear, it mattered not that he had been doing something similar moments earlier. Grasping her hips between his hands, Spock made her move faster and at a slightly different angle, on that was more pleasurable for the both of them.

With Spock now back in control, Elizabeth couldn't help the emotions that were flowing through her as she was flipped back onto her back. She found that her hands had been pinned above her head with one of his, leaving her helpless under his ministrations. This was her punishment for touching his ears. His thrusts were becoming harder, and his pelvic bone was grinding onto her clit with every thrust. When she was on the very verge of climax, Spock captured her mouth in a feverish kiss, and swallowed the moans of pleasure that spouted forth. As Elizabeth rode out her orgasm, Spock gathered her into his arms, and sitting back on his heals continued to thrust into her at a different angle. This caused a second climax to follow soon after the first, this time though, Elizabeth took Spock over the edge with her.

The newlyweds collapsed onto the dishevelled bed, panting and covered in sweat. Both revelling in the pleasurable feelings that wracked their bodies, feeling not just their own pleasure but each others as well.

Elizabeth's eyes were closed when she felt Spock pull her towards him, settling her back against his chest, and wrapping his arm around her mid section. She was exhausted, but happy.

'_Sleep my adun'a.' _Spock spoke into her mind as he pressed his nose and mouth to the back of her neck. _'You require rest, our bond is stronger now, but resting will allow it time to grow stronger still.'_

Nodding her agreement with him, Elizabeth sighed in contentment as she allowed sleep to overcome her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've been slower to update recently than many of you are used to with this story, but I've had other things going on. <strong>

**Not to mention this chapter was difficult to write. I wanted it to be my own interpretation of a bonding, and as I'm sure many of you are aware we don't know the ins and outs of a Vulcan mating ceremony, and I didn't want this one to be too generic in the world of fan fiction. I hope I've made it a little more original, but I don't know if I have. Either way it's done now.**

**Thank you so much to the four people who reviewed the last chapter, your comments meant a lot :).**

**Please review and tell me what you think. It might make my writing process speed up, though I make no promises.**

**Xoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

When Elizabeth McCoy woke up that morning, she couldn't prevent the wide and borderline cheesy smile that spread itself across her face as the memories of the night before came flooding back. She was now Spock's wife, his life partner, and nothing could take that fact away from her. She could hear him in the shower as she sat up, resting her back against the head board of the bed, their bed. She reached up her left hand to push her hair out of her face, but paused when something shiny caught the light.

Elizabeth peered down at her hand and the band of metal that was sitting daintily upon her ring finger. It was beautiful. Silver in appearance, but it shone like gold, with a line of three green jewels pressed into the design. She was still staring at the ring when Spock re-emerged, dripping slightly, and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

'_I trust that the ring is acceptable?'_ He queried as he sat down beside her.

Elizabeth looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Yes of course, it's beautiful. But, why?"

Spock's eye brow rose slightly, both at her question, and her remaining use of verbal communication. "I believe it is common practice for wedded couples to wear wedding bands as a public display of their bond."

"Sure it is." She agreed, her eyes darting down to his hand only to notice that he too was sporting a band on his left hand. "But where did it, they, come from? When did I start wearing this one? You are aware that it is more common for husbands and wives to exchange rings rather than just wake up wearing one, right?"

Spock had not anticipated the barrage of questions Elizabeth had just presented him with, regardless he answered them. "The ring you are wearing corresponds with a design that my mother was planning on having commissioned, should I ever choose to marry. I inputted the design into one of the ship's replicators soon after your pregnancy was discovered. Soon after you fell asleep, I placed the ring on your finger. Being that our initial bonding was, in a sense, an unplanned surprise, it seemed... appropriate, that the wedding bands were as well, at least on your part."

"Oh." Elizabeth was taken aback by the information she had just been presented with. Spock could be so sweet at times, and his didn't even realise it more often than not. She looked back down at the ring, looking at it in a different light now that she knew that Amanda Greyson had designed it. "It's beautiful Spock. Thank you."

Elizabeth moved up onto her knees, and pressed a chaste kiss on Spock's lips before hopping off the bed and going for a shower herself. Pausing at the door, she looked over her shoulder, noticing that Spock was staring after her, and paying particular attention to her bare backside.

"Oh could you do me a favour and go and get Caleb up? He has an early lesson with Pavel this morning." She asked without waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>"This is unacceptable!" Stark yelled at the small contingency that was gathered before him. "What it taking so long?"<p>

"I'm sorry sir, we have... encountered complications." A nervous looking Andorian stuttered.

"Do I look like I care about your complications? I want my son and his mother on this ship and I want them here now! And someone else get me Spock's head on a platter!" Stark was still yelling. "Why hasn't anyone contacted Sepek? Utilise the man inside the enemy's camp."

"We have been trying sir. The Enterprise has been monitoring all transmissions from our ship and theirs."

"Still don't care, fix the problem." Stark ordered.

"Please Sir?" The nervous looking Andorian asked. "But how do we do that? You yourself agreed to fight an honourable battle with Commander Spock; I do not understand how we will be able to 'fix the problem'."

Stark scoffed. "My plans have nothing to do with you and your pathetic opinions. If someone doesn't board the Enterprise and fetch me my child and his mother within the next hour, someone's going to lose their life. Understood?"

A panicked chorus of 'Yes Sir's' spouted forth, before the collection of followers quickly dissipated.

"I warned you Stark." Came the ominous sounding voice of Sybok from the shadows of the room. "I warned you about hurting my brother."

"I don't care, what are you going to do about it? Your bastard of a brother has stolen from me, and I want what belongs to me back." Stark snarled in the general direction of the voice as Sybok was still shrouded in shadow.

Sybok's booming laughter filled the room as he emerged from the corner of the room and into the dim lighting. "You haven't had a claim over Elizabeth McCoy for a long time Stark. I know what you did; you should really work harder at maintaining your mental defences. Our movement is supposed to be one of emotional freedom; you have turned it into one of war and destruction. Do you really think that the people onboard this ship will follow you if they find out that you are a rapist?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No it is a fact."

* * *

><p>"What the hell has got you so chipper?" Bones snapped at his sister as she bounced over to greet him.<p>

The day hadn't even started yet and he was already in a foul mood. He had woken up feeling like there was something wrong, like something had happened. I knew about the challenge Spock had put up against Stark. Jim had swung by the night before and told him. At the time he couldn't have cared less, being that he had been absolutely balddered, but now he was irritated with the Vulcan for acting so quickly and playing with his sister's heart.

"Do I need an excuse to be happy?" Elizabeth questioned and handed him a mug of something.

"Yes you do." Bones retaliated whilst sniffing what he had just been given and pulling a face. "What the hell is this crap?"

"Green Tea, infused with apple and pear. It's for your hangover, which you're not fooling anyone about Leo." Elizabeth told him, whilst steering him over to a seat so he could eat something. "Plus, Jim gave me a heads up that you'd be extra crabby this morning."

Elizabeth gently squeezed his shoulders once he was sat down, and was about to turn to leave and get him some food. But Bones caught her left wrist in his hand, pulling her back so he could see her hand properly.

"What the hell is this?" He shrieked, drawing the attention of the room towards the McCoy siblings.

"That would be a ring Leo." Elizabeth spoke slowly. It was as though she were speaking to a remedial child.

"But, you're not married yet! You shouldn't be wearing a ring! It's bad luck!" Bones was still shrieking.

"In the galley." Elizabeth commanded. "NOW!"

The last thing Elizabeth wanted right now was to draw any more attention to the present situation, and it was clear that Leo wasn't going to let this go without a full blown argument, or at least a very heated argument. She rolled her eyes at her elder brother as he flounced across the room, banging his way into her galley.

"So why are you wearing a ring?" Bones demanded the second that Elizabeth joined him in the galley.

"It's common practice for wedded couples to wear wedding bands as a public display of their bond." Elizabeth quoted Spock to her brother.

In any other situation, and if it wasn't her, Elizabeth would have laughed at the way Leo's eyes went wide and how quickly he seemed to go pale. He didn't say anything for a while; he was just staring at her with his eyes bulging out of his head. She just let him stare, and she couldn't really give a damn about what he was thinking. So she just busied herself about the galley.

"When did you get married?" Bones managed to choke out, after being silent for about five minutes.

"Last night." She responded, nonchalantly.

"What?" Bones gasped.

"Last night, Spock and I completed our bonding ceremony. He is now my husband, Caleb's father and your brother-in-law. So get used to it."

"That green blooded hobgoblin is not a member of my family!" Bones snarled.

"Yes he is!" Elizabeth insisted. "So get over yourself and climb down off of that high horse before it throws you off."

"He's not! Not until his name is put in the McCoy family bible he's not. And Ma will never accept the fact that you've married an alien." Bones argued back, smirking slightly thinking he had won.

So he was confused when Elizabeth started laughing at him.

"That's funny, because I spoke to Ma this morning before work. She's fine by the way. And I told her all about Spock and that I'm happy and we're married. She knows that Caleb likes him and calls him 'daddy'. Sure she was disappointed that she hasn't met him yet, but she accepts that fact that he's my husband. Oh and what do you know, she wrote his name in the bible in front of me." Elizabeth sniped back, ginning at the increasing look of horror that was growing on Bones's face.

"Now if you'll excuse me Leo. I have lunch to start preparing."

And with that, she herded her stunned brother out of the galley.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Caleb called out as he ran onto the bridge, an exhausted looking Pavel lunging after him, but failing to catch him.<p>

Spock looked over his shoulder with enough time to see a small figure hurtling itself towards him. Spock winced slightly as Caleb collided with his leg. It was almost unbelievable how strong and solid the child was at times.

The collision didn't seem to hinder Caleb in any way, as he promptly climbed his way into Spock's lap, and wrapping his small arms around Spock's neck. Without thinking about it, as he was now used to Caleb's frequent displayed of public affection, Spock curled one of his arms around his Step-Son's back, holding him close to his body.

Caleb pulled back, a grin on his face, before manoeuvring himself to sit sideways on Spock's knee. Spock, again without thinking, kept one arm around Caleb to keep him in place.

The father and son were completely oblivious to the fact that every single person on the bridge was watching them. The men being a mixture of shocked and curious, shocked that their Vulcan First Officer seemed to be completely at ease with someone else touching him and curious about how good Elizabeth must be in bed to warrant Spock to be willing to put up with her kid. The women on the other hand, were practically swooning over the idea of finding a man that was so accepting of such a difficult situation. Many of them had never looked at Spock in a romantic light before, but he was becoming downright sexy now that he was unavailable.

"Was your lesson with Ensign Chekov suitable?" Spock asked quietly.

"Yea. He taught me about indices and how to use them." Caleb explained, fiddling slightly with the sleeve of Spock's uniform. "I don't really like indices."

Spock suppressed a small smile at Caleb's commentary about mathematical workings. He was talented when it came to mathematics, but it was clear that he had no real care for the subject. Caleb was, of course, his mother's sone was hhhhhh. A woman who's mind was configured more towards the arts.

"Perhaps it would be more appropriate for Ensign Chekov to move onto a different area, as you are not fond of indices." Spock suggested, knowing that if Caleb didn't like something, he would quickly lose interest and become disengaged.

Caleb gave a non-committal grunt, as he watched Spock working.

"What'cha doing?"

"I am constructing a series of simulations to compose the best way in which to solve a problem that the Enterprise has encountered." Spock informed Caleb. He kept purposely vague; he didn't need Caleb to know that the simulations were in regards to his impending fight with Stark.

"Does this problem have somet' to do with that other ship?" Caleb asked, still playing with Spock's sleeve. "Is that bad man gonna try and hurt you, or momma?"

Spock tensed at Caleb's questions. He reached out to Elizabeth with his mind; he needed some advice about what to do.

'_Elizabeth.'_

'_Hi Sweetie.'_ Elizabeth answered, she sounded so cheerful and happy. But she soon picked up on the concerned tone of Spock's mind. _'What's wrong?'_

'_Caleb knows about Stark's ship.'_ He responded gravely.

'_What?'_ The tone of her thoughts were loud, she was worried and starting to panic. _'How?'_

'_I do not know.'_

'_Well ask him!'_ She demanded, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was really.

"Caleb." Spock started, fully aware that Elizabeth was listening in on the conversation through his mind. "How do you know about the other ship?"

Caleb's eyes were calm as he looked up at his step-father, and with a tone of absolute innocence in his voice answered, "Grown-ups talk about it. I hear things. I'm four, not stupid."

"Which grown-ups, Caleb?" Spock asked again, feeling the question being pressed into his mind by Elizabeth.

"Uncle Bones, Uncle Jim and some others in the mess. They talk about stuff all the time." Caleb responded, not really knowing the implications of what he was saying.

'_I'm coming up there! This is a disaster!'_ Elizabeth fumed before tearing out of the galley, startling an unsuspecting crewman as she flew past him, causing him to drop and break whatever he was carrying at the time. _'When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna kill my brother!'_

Just then Jim chose to saunter onto the bridge, and seeing his friend and favourite (only) nephew, made a bee-line for the science station. Admittedly, Jim was pleasantly surprised to see Caleb in Spock's lap. As far as he was aware, Spock was still into the no touching thing, apparently not anymore.

"Uncle Jim!" Caleb called out excitedly.

"Hey there Sport. How's my favourite nephew?" Jim asked ruffling Caleb's hair, causing the little boy to grin.

"I'm your only nephew."

"That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have a favourite." Jim grinned, before his eyes scanned over the panel that Spock was working on, but his eyes were drawn to the metal band on Spock's left hand. "Spock is that a wedding ring?"

"Captain!" Nyota called out from across the bridge before Spock could answer. Her concerned tone of voice immediately pulled Jim back into 'Captain' mode.

"What is it?"

"We're receiving a transmission from the rebel ship; it's on a secure channel."

Jim's eye brows rose to meet his hair line. A secure channel was odd, something didn't fit right. "Patch it through."

Within seconds the face of Sybok appeared to the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>I know people are wanting the fight between Spock and Stark, and I promise it's coming, and soon :D, I'm still setting the stage, as it were.<strong>

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. I get more excited than a kid at Christmas when I learn that I have a new review to read, and I do read them all. So thanks again. :)**

**Xoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

Jim's immediate stance sharpened in response to seeing Spock's brother. "Sybok, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

Jim was not best pleased to see a member of the rebel forces, though a small part of him was glad it was Sybok and not Stark.

"Captain Kirk, please I do not have much time before I am discovered. Stark is launching a dishonest attack on your ship; he plans to remove Elizabeth McCoy and her child by force. He has little to no intention of honouring the puk-tor instigated by my younger brother. You must act quickly or your efforts will be for nought." Sybok spoke quickly, adding to the sense of urgency he was displaying in his voice.

"Daddy, who's the scary man?" Caleb whispered quietly to Spock, sounding like he was almost on the verge of tears. "Why is he saying that someone's gonna take me and Momma away?"

"That is Sybok, my elder brother, and no one is going to take you and your mother away." Spock spoke quietly to Caleb, who was now clutching onto his father's shirt in apprehensive fear.

"When is Stark planning on launching his attack?" Jim demanded, the panic he was feeling showing through in his voice.

"Within the hour. He has a man onboard your ship. A Vulcan by the name of Sepek." Sybok spoke whilst looking over his shoulder as if in panic. A few seconds passed, and then Sybok seemed to relax slightly.

"Jim, Sepek is one of my father's aids." Spock stated whilst standing, shifting Caleb in his arms to accommodate him.

"Spock." Sybok greeted.

"Brother." Spock acknowledged with a slight bowing of his head.

"I believe congratulations are in order little brother, on your recent nuptials." Sybok spoke with a slightly proud edge to his voice, with a more tender undertone interwoven. "I have been monitoring and blocking the transmissions from the Enterprise from the others on this ship. Elizabeth spoke to her mother earlier this day, and informed her of what has transpired between you."

There was a resounding gasp of surprise from across the bridge at this new piece of information. Many members of crew were aware of the relationship between Spock and the chef from the Officer's Mess, but none of them had suspected it to have progressed to such a level that would allow marriage to be acceptable.

"Thank you, but why are you informing me of Stark's intentions?" Spock had good grounds to be suspicious and Sybok both knew and understood that.

"Stark is hungry for power, not for emotional liberation. He has taken over my movement and bastardised it. Furthermore, he has threatened to harm you. You are my brother and no interference from the Vulcan high council can change that, I do not wish to see you injured physically or emotionally. Because of that I will do whatever I can to prevent Stark in succeeding with his plans." Sybok looked on edge again; he was glancing over his shoulder ever few seconds. "I must go. Again little brother, congratulations to you and your family."

And with that Sybok was gone, leaving the bridge in a state of uncomfortable silence.

Jim's mind was working in overdrive, he needed to converge an immediate meeting, send security to intercept Sepek and have Elizabeth and Caleb placed in protective custody. To be honest he needed two of him. It would be a bad idea to put the ship on red alert, which would signify to everyone on board that there was a problem, and that meant Sepek as well. The red alert would have to wait until Sepek was in custody.

"Jim." Spock addresses his friend and Captain. "I have a potential hypothesis that has a 23.75 per cent of providing a positive outcome."

Caleb was still clutched in Spock's arms, and it appeared that he had no intention of putting the child down at any point in the near future.

"Is it so hard for you to just say you had a good idea?" A snide voice questioned from the back of the bridge, causing everyone to turn and look in that general directions. The collective of the room's eyes soon fell upon their CMO, who was presently glaring at the half Vulcan.

"I did not have a 'good idea'. I have devised a potential way in which to prevent a less than ideal situation for myself, my wife, Caleb and by association, yourself." Spock countered. It was generally amusing to most others when Spock spoke like this, it would sound like he was being sarcastic, but all who knew him and knew of his race also knew what he had just said was done so with absolute seriousness.

Spock turned back to Jim. "Elizabeth is on her way to the bridge, I would suggest..."

"How in the hell do you know that?" Bones questioned again, interrupting Spock in the process.

"Bones!" Jim frowned. "Stop it! You two can fight later. We're in the middle of a crisis."

"As I was saying. I would suggest that Elizabeth and Caleb be taken to the quarters of Spock Prime by a security team. I trust him with my family." Spock finished, still supporting Caleb against his body.

"Well that's just too bad." Another voice chimed in.

Once again the attention of the bridge crew was focused upon the turbo lift doors, were a very harassed looking Elizabeth stood with her hands on her hips.

"If you think that I'm letting you out of my sight, you've got another thing coming." She stated with absolute seriousness. "You'll just go off and risk your damn life, get yourself killed and leave me with two kids under the age of six."

"Technically, should you be in the presence of Spock Prime, who is also me." Spock didn't want Elizabeth to get involved. He needed her safe. The primal urge to protect what was his was kicking in; it had done a while ago. "So you would not be letting me out of your sight."

"Don't you go getting smart on me." Elizabeth snapped, as she stormed across the Bridge, a sea of officers and crewmen parting in her wake. She came to a stop in front of Spock and looked up into his eyes. His very human eyes, she could now see the concern they held for her and Caleb's safety. Still looking up into his eyes she spoke softly, allowing her own eyes to tear up for added effect. "I know what you're planning, and I forbid you to even think of trying to pull it off."

'_Elizabeth. Please, I cannot lose you.'_ Spock pleaded silently.

'_And what makes you think I can stand the idea of losing you?'_ She asked. _'I've just married my husband; don't take him away from me now.'_

'_I cannot assure your safety of you remain with me.'_ Spock reached for her hand with his free one; he cupped it and held it to his chest.

It was a very intimate moment that was in a very public setting, and yet if felt as though they were the only people in the Universe at that moment. Elizabeth and Spock's eyes were locked into each other and Caleb was clutching onto the man he called his father, watching the two of them in silence.

'_And I need you to stay alive and breathing.'_ Elizabeth countered again. _'I do not know what I'd do if I lost you.'_

Spock drew her body closer to his; he embraced her gently and pressed his head against her own. Breathing deeply he took in her scent, as though he were committing it to memory.

'_I am sorry.'_

Elizabeth pulled away slightly to peer up at him, confusion filled her eyes, as Spock's finger's ghosted over her cheek and down her neck. Before Elizabeth could even fathom what he was doing, his hand had quickly pinched the nerves in the juncture of her neck and shoulder, causing her to fall into a dead faint. With equal speed, Spock manoeuvred himself to act as a support for her limp body, thus preventing her from hitting the floor.

"Momma!" Caleb cried out at the same time that Bones called out her name. Caleb started struggling in Spock's arms, desperate to get to his mother.

"What the hell have you just done to my sister?" Bones demanded, already at Elizabeth's side running a scan over her unconscious form, which was propped up against Spock's body. "What kind of Vulcan voodoo is this?"

"Elizabeth is fine, she is not harmed." Spock spoke evenly and calmly.

"Really! I find that hard to believe. She's out cold you green-blooded, pointy eared, emotionless bast..."

"Enough!" Jim yelled. He was getting really sick of the animosity between Spock and Bones. An attack was about to be launched on his ship, and they were having a domestic. "You can all go to family counselling later; right now we have bigger and far more serious problems."

"But Jim, Lizzie is..." Bones tried to argue.

"I said enough! She's fine Bones. It was just a nerve pinch; she'll wake up again in a few hours. The worst she'll be is extremely pissed." Jim explained. "Uhura, take Caleb and go down to Spock Prime's quarters. Sulu go with her and carry Lizzie. Take a security team, and high tail your asses back up here as soon as possible. Make sure they are safe and secure, I don't want anyone to harm them."

Uhura and Sulu quickly scuttled across the bridge, collecting their respective charges, despite clear, but silent, complaints of both Spock and Bones. Other than the sound of movement and the quiet sobs of Caleb, who was completely confused about what was going on; the bridge was silent and waiting for further instruction.

"Senior officers, my ready room. Now!" Jim barked the order as he was moving across the room.

* * *

><p>The senior officers were now crammed into Jim's ready room. A room that had never seemed so small before. It had taken a while for everyone to assemble; Scotty was playing around with the left Warp Nacelle and couldn't be drawn away until Jim threatened bodily harm.<p>

"Right then Spock what's this idea of yours." Jim asked, with a scowl fixed upon his normally smooth features.

"I suggest that I board the other ship, possibly with the aid of my elder brother, and confront Stark myself before he has a change of gaining access to the Enterprise." Spock started fluently and efficiently.

"Alone?" Jim enquired, knowing the answer before it was given.

"Yes."

"No." Jim was fully prepared for an argument, and he knew that Spock was privy to this information as well.

"Captain, I do not wish for anyone else to be harmed in this escapade." Spock relayed. His face displayed no emotion. "Stark has a quarrel with myself, there is no need for any additional parties to be injured on my behalf."

"Spock, we're members of the crew of the Enterprise, the flag ship of Starfleet and we protect our own. You, Elizabeth and Caleb all fall into the category of 'our own', so suck up to the fact that you're not going in there alone. I'm coming with you."

Spock knew it was futile to resist. Jim had fixed him with a look that was daring him to even try an oppose him. Spock could argue about adhering to protocol, about the fact that Jim wasn't supposed to leave the ship, but there was no point. Spock knew he would be wasting his time and his efforts. That much had become blatantly apparent over the past seven years.

"I presume it would be futile to attempt to dissuade you from pursuing this line of action Captain. Yet as First Officer, it is my duty to remind you that according to Starfleet regulation it is not recommended that you leave the Enterprise without a Captain."

"Damn right it's futile."

* * *

><p>Spock Prime would have been lying if he said that he had been surprised when Nyota as Sulu appeared at his quarters with an unconscious Elizabeth and a simpering Caleb. He may not have been directly involved in the running's of the Enterprise in this time zone, but he was fully aware of what was going on. His younger counterpart's command codes were the same, so he could access the computers mainframe when he wanted, not that he couldn't have hacked into the system if he wanted, but doing things by the book were easier. He granted the small group access to his rooms, noticing in the process that a security team was now stationed by the door.<p>

"I presume a threat has been made regarding her." Spock prime spoke quietly to Sulu.

"Yes." Sulu replied, also speaking quietly. "The Captain and the other Spock seemed to think that she would be safest with you."

"I understand. Tell me, is the ambassador safe?"

"As far as I am aware Sir." Sulu stated with a look of curious wonder on his face.

"Very well, contact the Ambassador and have him come here. Inform him it would be best for him to come alone. Caleb requires someone with whom his feels secure with whilst his mother is unconscious."

"Yes Sir, I'll see to it right away." Sulu spoke quickly, desperate to find out what was going on back on the bridge.

"Make sure he comes alone." Spock Prime added as Sulu slipped out of the door way and past the newly stationed security team. Spock Prime knew the Sulu had heard him, and would make sure his request was met.

He turned to Nyota, who still had Caleb encircled in her arms. She was whispering quietly to him, trying to comfort him. It was clear the Caleb didn't understand what was going on and it was only causing him further distress.

"Nyota," Spock Prime spoke softly, but it was loud enough for her to hear him. "Go. You are needed on the bridge. He'll be safe here, I will protect him. Furthermore, Ambassador Sarek is on his way. Caleb feels safe with him; you have nothing to worry about."

Nyota looked torn as she pulled Caleb slightly closer to her body in a tighter hug, as she looked over at one of her closest female friends on the ship. She observed how peaceful Elizabeth looked on the couch. It was like she was sleeping, and not unconscious from a nerve pinch. She wanted to stay with Elizabeth and Caleb; she wanted to make sure that they were okay. But, she knew that she was expected to be back on the bridge and to do her job. She sighed in defeat, knowing that she needed to go and do her job. She wanted to make sure that Elizabeth would be okay, and the only way that she could do that was to make sure that Spock and go and get himself killed.

"Caleb, sweetie, I have to go now. I have to go and help your Daddy and your Uncle Jim, and make sure they're okay so they can look after you and your Mom." Nyota paused. Her heart was braking at the look of panic that flitted across Caleb's face. "Oh sweetie. I'm sorry but I have to go. You and your Mom will be safe here. Mr Prime is gonna look after you until Ambassador Sarek get here."

"Grandpa's coming to look after me and Momma?" Caleb asked, brightening up a little bit.

"Yea he is. Mr Prime has asked him to come and see you. He's gonna be here soon." Nyota pulled the little boy back into a tight hug, before getting to her feet and leaving, casting a longing glance over her shoulder as she did.

Once Caleb was alone with his mother and Mr Prime, a stony silence passed over the room. He had spent a small amount of time with the elder Vulcan, but not enough for him to feel completely comfortable. Right now Caleb needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was okay, even if it wasn't. He just needed the re-assurance. His eyes were fixed on his feet, and so he didn't notice when Spock Prime took up a seat next to him.

"Caleb." Spock Prime started, causing the child to jump at the sound of his voice. "You have nothing to be concerned with. Your mother is fine, she will wake up soon."

"But what about Daddy? He said he was going to fight the man who wants to take me and Momma away, but then Momma said he wasn't allowed, but now she won't wake up and I'm scared." Caleb was close to tears again.

Spock Prime then did something he hadn't done in a long time. He gently took a hold of Caleb and pulled him onto his lap, cradling him against his chest. He resisted the urge to smile softly at the feeling of Caleb latching onto his clothing as a source of comfort. The last time Spock Prime had felt anything remotely like this was when his youngest grandson had been this age, and he hadn't believed that he would ever have a child cuddled into him ever again.

His family was often on his mind, he wouldn't deny himself thinking about them, even if it caused immense pain to do so. He missed them, his children and grandchildren were the main thing that had kept him going after Elizabeth had passed away. He longed to see his five grandsons and four granddaughters again, to have them call him grandpa and come to him when they had fallen out with their own parents. He missed mediating the arguments between his children and grandchildren; he missed the calls from Simone, his youngest daughter, when she would ask him for parenting advice on how to deal with the twins when they were driving her to the end of her patience. He missed the Saturday afternoons when all of his children; Caleb, David, Gregory, James, Amanda and Simone, came to his home with their families and shared a meal together. It he been something that his Elizabeth had insisted upon when she had been alive, and it was because of this that they kept the tradition going.

Out of all of his children Simone was by far the closest to what Elizabeth had been like, and for that she held a special place in his heart, he loved all of his children the same amount, but it was known by the whole family that Simone was a 'Daddy's girl', and like her mother she was a chef in her own restaurant. Caleb and Amanda had followed him into the line of Politics and worked closely with him at the Embassy, where Caleb would often argue with him about various political issues. David had enrolled at the Vulcan Science Academy as soon as he was old enough and had been pursuing a fruitful career researching Warp felid technology. But it was the twins, Gregory and James, who had followed in the footsteps of their father and had enlisted at Starfleet. And now he was comforting the very boy who had opposed him so much in his own time line.

At first Caleb and him had not seen eye to eye. But then again, Caleb was fully aware of his origins when Spock Prime had met him, and because of this Caleb had been more than slightly opposed to the idea of his mother becoming involved with a person from Vulcan origins. Over time the hostility between the two died down, but it took the better part of two decades for Caleb to relent and accept Spock Prime as a father figure.

The two half Vulcan's simply sat there in silence for an indeterminable amount of time. Caleb seeking comfort in an adult, and Spock Prime reminiscing about the life he had left. Yet, the arrival of Sarek disturbed the quiet, almost meditative peace that had fallen over the room.

"What is going on?" Sarek demanded as soon as the doors closed behind him. He wanted to know why he had been summoned here, and why he was required to do so alone.

"Grandpa!" Caleb exclaimed as he launched himself out of Spock Prime's grasp and towards the man he now considered a grandfather, wrapping his small arms around Sarek's waist.

The elder Vulcan looked alarmed at Caleb's actions. His own sons had never behaved like this with him in their youth, and now he was being hugged by a child. Regardless of his alarm, Sarek forced himself to relax slightly, and placed a gentle hand on top of Caleb's head as a source of comfort, in the same way his wife had with Spock when he was a child.

"An interesting turn of events had taken place. Spock, I presume, is intending to launch a surprise attack upon the rebel forces. Elizabeth and Caleb have been brought here for their protection. It would appear that Spock believes that they will be safe under my care." Spock Prime relayed.

Sarek simply nodded in understanding, knowing full well that Spock Prime was retaining some information from him. The older version of his son often did, but that was a protective measure, and Sarek understood that.

"Grandpa? When is Daddy coming back?" Caleb's voice was muffled, but it was clear enough to understand what he was saying.

"I do not know Caleb." Sarek answered, looking down at the small child who was most defiantly a member of his family now. "The most agreeable answer to your question would be soon."

* * *

><p>Spock was standing in the transporter room. He was waiting for Jim to arrive and then their plan would be put into action. Despite the fact that the Nerada incident had taken place a considerable amount of time ago, the equation that had been used by Jim and Scotty to board the Enterprise whilst she was at Warp was not common knowledge. In fact the majority of Starfleet were ignorant to its existence, and it was going to remain that way for the indeterminate future; but they were going to use it today. As soon as he and Jim were ready, the Enterprise would jump to Warp, heading back towards the Alpha quadrant. The idea was that Stark would then have his ship follow them as he wanted Caleb and Elizabeth. Spock and Jim would then transport onto Stark's ship whilst still travelling at Warp.<p>

The plan was not fool proof, and Spock was fully aware that the odds were not stacked in their favour. But appearing on the rebel ship when, as far as the rebels were aware, it was impossible to transport from one point to another whilst travelling at such speeds, would aid in providing an element of surprise. After that point in the plan the particulars became rather 'sketchy' as Jim put it.

"Spock." Jim called as he entered the room, Scotty and Bones close on his heels.

"Captain." Spock acknowledged. "Are we ready to begin?"

"Just a moment, then we'll be ready to go." Jim told Spock before turning to Bones and Scotty. "Remember, under no circumstances do you come back for us unless you have confirmation from either myself or Spock using one of our personal command codes. We're entering a hostile territory and I can't have this ship captured should everything go tits up."

"Trus' me Cap'n. I'll not be lettin ma bonny lass get into the han's of anyone, unless it's over ma dead body." Scotty reassured Jim, meeting his eyes to reinforce the statement.

"Thanks Scotty." Jim smiled at his Chief Engineer. He was grateful that someone other than himself was just as dedicated to his ship.

Meanwhile, Bones was murmuring in the corner about never being able to understand Scotty's overly emotional attachment towards a hunk of metal.

"Well," Jim announced clapping his hands, "it's just about time we get going. Isn't it Spock?"

"Indeed." Spock answered the rhetorical question as Jim took his place on the transporter pad.

"Just don't get yourselves killed." Bones spoke up. "I don't fancy having to tell my sister that you've both gone and got yourselves blow up."

"Bones, I have no intention of dying today. That would be a no win situation, and I don't believe in them. But you know that anyway." Jim responded to his best friend, grinning. "Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing Spock have to try and explain what he did to her. That's my added incentive to stay alive."

Bones just rolled his eyes at Jim's stupidity. But inside he was sending out a silent prayer that both Jim and Spock would survive this.

"Kirk to Sulu."

"Sulu here Sir." Sulu answered after a few seconds delay.

"Let's punch it."

"Yes Sir."

A slight jolt was felt throughout the ship as it jumped from standing to warp speed.

"Kirk to Chekov, are they following us?" Jim asked anxiously. Their whole plan relied on Stark following in them.

"Yes Sir."

"Alrighty then Scotty, energise."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while since I last updated this story, but my personal life has been rather hectic lately and I haven't found the time to get any writing done. But I've finally managed to get this done.<strong>

**I'm thrilled to say that over 100 people now have this story on their alert list, and this makes me so happy as I'm sure several of you will understand. This fact doesn't navogate away from the fact that I still look forward to any reviews I get, please leave some feedback, it does help. Honest.**

**I hope you hall have a fantastic day, and I pray that I'll be able to update again soon. But I make no promises.**

**Xoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

If there was one thing in the whole Universe that Jim was certain of, it was that he would never get used to the feeling of being transported whilst travelling at warp speed. Being transported normally was bad enough. Having your very particles broken down and projected somewhere else, but to do this whilst travelling beyond the speed of light was more than nauseating. So when Jim next opened his eyes, he was relieved to see himself standing in what appeared to be a cargo bay surrounded by different crates, with a determined looking Spock beside him.

Despite the extreme gravity of the situation they were in, Jim couldn't help but feel extremely grateful that everything so far had worked. The last time Jim had been transported like this, the end result had been less than successful. It appeared that Scotty had been practicing; Jim just hoped that the dogs of the universe were still safe at home with their owners and not god only knows where.

Jim's eyes trailed over the area he and Spock were crouched in. It appeared they were in some sort of storage locker. There were creates everywhere, but Jim couldn't read the writing on the side of them. He understood the principles of alien languages, but had never really had the aptitude for them.

"So were to now Mr Spock?" Jim asked. He was getting antsy from remaining in the same place for too long in a less than hospitable environment. Plus he had noticed the Spock was fiddling about with one of his instruments.

"I cannot seem to locate any specific individual Jim. There appears to be a jamming signal preventing the scanner from working correctly." Spock's voice was tense with frustration.

"The handy work of your brother no doubt." Jim commented, both praising and cursing Sybok at the same time. The jamming signal was most likely to hide them from the ships internal scanners, but at the same time was making their job ten times harder. "You know, I'm glad that he appears to be on our side for the time being."

Spock simply raised an eye brow at Jim's comment. "Indeed."

"Alrighty then," Jim started, "Well, I'm gonna suggest that we move in the tried and tested, classic search and rescue routine. Accept this time its search and capture, and I mean it when I say _capture_ Spock. Try not to kill him, I know you want to and that's what you agreed to in the Vulcan right thing. But I will not have you living with the blood of a man on your hands. I'll make it an order, if it makes things easier on you in the long run."

Spock's eyes seemed to darken slightly, and that look worried Jim a little.

"Yes Captain." Came Spock's almost gritted answer. Regardless, the statement made Jim feel a little bit more at ease with the whole situation.

* * *

><p>Back on the Enterprise, Elizabeth McCoy was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. Her head was killing her, and her first priority, once she regained control of her motor functions was to assess the condition of her children. She had a feeling that the baby was fine, but she didn't know about Caleb, and that alone scared her beyond belief. She forced her eyes to open, but quickly closed them again when the overhead lights caused a searing pain to flash through her head, she grunted at the intensity of the pain.<p>

Within seconds of the sound leaving her dry and cracked lips, Elizabeth felt a presence at her side and a soothing cold hand press against her forehead. The coolness of the hand was soothing for her headache, which was a strange sensation. As if the person beside her could read her mind, a voice, on that she recognised but couldn't quite place just yet, requested that the computer dim the lights. Despite this, Elizabeth kept her eyes closed, not really trusting them not to hurt if she did in fact open them again.

"I know that you are awake Lizzie." The voice sounded again. "Please open your eyes, the light will not cause you anymore discomfort."

Elizabeth made no effort to open her eyes. In fact it seemed like she screwed them up even more to prevent any excess light from filtering in.

Sensing her hesitation the voice once again spoke to her. "Trust me. I have never led you astray, and I refuse to start now Elizabeth McCoy. So, I ask again, please open your eyes. You are safe here; no one is going to harm you or the children."

Hearing the bit about her children was enough for Elizabeth to allow her eyes to flicker open. She peered up at the face that loomed above her. It was a face that she knew well, very well.

"Spock?"

Spock Prime smiled down at her. Elizabeth found herself longing for the day when her Spock would smile so openly at her. He did now, from time to time. But it was a rare occurrence.

"Yes my dear." Spock Prime answered as he helped her to sit up fully.

"What happened?" She asked, sounding a little bit dazed still, but her voice picked up a panicked tone when she asked, "Where's Caleb?"

Spock Prime gently took a hold of Elizabeth's arms to restrain her slightly. "Caleb is fine. He is with my father. He is currently sleeping; it has been a long day for him." His voice was low and calm. He did not want to risk upsetting her anymore than necessary; it would not be beneficial to her or the baby she was carrying. Technically, his baby, but that was a separate matter all together.

"Can I see him?" Elizabeth asked. Her own voice having returned to her normal tone.

"Let him sleep. It will not be long before he wakes, and he will want to see you." Spock Prime reasoned.

Elizabeth looked crest fallen at the statement, but nodded her compliance all the same. "Can you please tell me what happened, my memory appears to be a bit fuzzy."

Spock Prime knew that he would regret this next part of this conversation, but he knew that it was a necessary evil in the universe. He knew full well that Elizabeth would be angered by his younger counterpart's actions, despite the vast amounts of logic that backed the up. Spock Prime remembered the numerous times when he had 'been in the dog house' with his own Elizabeth. Life with her then had been rather unpleasant, and despite envying his younger self on many levels regarding Elizabeth, knowing what was in store for him when Spock returned made Spock Prime glad that it wouldn't be focused on him.

"What do you remember?"

Elizabeth frowned, causing her forehead to crease in an adorable way, at least in Spock Prime's opinion. "I remember being worried, and scared, and mad. I was defiantly mad, at... at you, but not you. Younger you. He was being an idiot. I was yelling at him, and then... and then he hugged me. Told me he was sorry and then nothing."

Elizabeth was crying silently. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and the hidden emotion in Spock Prime's eyes was doing nothing to elevate that feeling. But she couldn't help the small smile that ghosted over her face as Spock Prime leaned over to her and wiped away the tears from her face.

"Please, tell me what happened. Where is my Spock? Please tell me he's safe." She begged.

"Spock, my younger self, performed what has commonly known as a Vulcan nerve pinch. It is a defensive skill taught to most Vulcan adolescents that renders an opponent unconscious, but does not cause any other damage to said opponent." Spock Prime explained, his voice remained calm, bit it held a level of graveness to it that made Elizabeth uncomfortable.

"Why would he do that?" Her voice was cracking as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I believe he did it to protect you. There are people who want to take you and Caleb from this ship, Spock acted to prevent this from happening. Whilst you are under the care of myself and my father, no one will harm you or Caleb. You will not leave this ship, forcefully or otherwise so long as there remains breath in my body." Spock Prime explained further. Every word he spoke was true, he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her. He'd kill before he let that happen. "As to the location of Spock, he is currently on Stark's ship, I am unaware of his current physical condition, but Jim is with him. He is not alone."

"He's an idiot; he's gone to get himself killed." Elizabeth whispered, the tears still making tracks down her face. She didn't know what to think or feel right now. Her thoughts were all over the place. She knew she loved Spock, but what he had just done, despite having her best intentions at heart, was unacceptable. Was it unforgivable? She didn't know. But she knew that she couldn't trust him right now. Not when he seemed to play with her heart so freely and openly.

"Elizabeth, look at me." Spock Prime commanded softly, as he waited for her to look at him. "I know better than anyone else, that Spock does love you. He's willing to die for you..."

"But I don't want him to die for me!" She interrupted, not being able to stop herself. "I want him to live for me."

"I understand that, and like I said, I understand better than anyone. But hear me now, if I had been in his position as I am now. There is a high probability that I would have moved through the same actions." Spock Prime paused, and allowed her to absorb what he had just said before continuing. "I am not suggesting that you forgive my younger self's actions immediately, I would never do that to you my T'hy'la. But do not close your heart off to him, it would cause you and him more pain than you could possibly imagine."

Elizabeth couldn't prevent the tearful grin that formed on her face as Spock Prime seemed to suggest that she allow Spock to stew in the pit of her bad graces for a little while. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to speak. "It sounds like you're speaking from experience there, regarding the pain..."

"That I am."

"You're not gonna tell me about it, are you?" Elizabeth asked whilst letting out a tear choked laugh.

"No, I am not."

* * *

><p>Spock was getting worried. Not that he would admit it, or that his face would give him away, but he was worried none the less. He and Jim had already searched half of the ship, they would storm a room, leading with their phasers and shooting to stun anything that moved, and so far all they had managed to stun was a very large plant and a bewildered looking Andorian that was about the same age as Chekov. Spock couldn't help but weight up the different alternatives that were starting to present themselves. Either this ship had a smaller company than any of their scans had picked up, which had happened before, or there were several of the rebels already aboard the Enterprise, in which case he was helpless.<p>

As if sensing Spock's discomfort, Jim' turned slightly to his First Officer and friend. "I don't know what's going on here Spock. A ship this size should be teaming with life, not almost baron. But it's a mystery. And, as you know, I don't like mysteries. They give me a bellyache. And I've got a beauty right now."

"Indeed." Murmured Spock in response.

The use of the phrase was common place with the Vulcan, but the sub-text surrounding the way in which he said it, told Jim that Spock had the same queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. So Jim was startled when he saw Spock's head twitch, almost violently, to the left.

"What is it?" Jim asked the slight signs of panic evident in his voice.

"I do not know." Spock answered quietly. "I believe that I heard movement towards the end of the corridor. I would suggest that we remain in a higher state of alertness Jim."

Jim couldn't help himself from grinning. This moment right now, reminded him so much of the different situations he and Spock had been in together ever since that first mission on the Nerada. Those moments were vast in number, but given the time Jim would be able to remember each and every one individually. Jim raised the phaser in his hand up like he had seen police do in some old movies, turned to Spock and replied with a one word answer, "Indeed."

To which Spock raised an eyebrow and took point, leaving Jim to follow him, the grin still in place.

* * *

><p><strong>So how's everyone doin'? I know it's been a while, but I've had a major bout of writer's block, and for me having writer's block is literally torture. So I'm really sorry it's been so long. I've been going through the site and reading other stories looking for help with how to write a good fight <strong>**scene**** and to say the least I didn't come up dry. That said however, I'm not yet happy with the fight scene I have written and I refuse to post it until I'm satisfied, which I hope with all my heart will be soon.**

**This chapter is for**___xblackbirdx1_**, who's message yesterday helped me to realise that I had enough material to make a chapter for you guys. So a huge thank you is deserved here :).**

**Thank you sooo much to all of you guys who have reviewed this story it really means a lot, and a big thanks to all of you who have added it to your alert and or favourite list. We're hitting the triple ****digits**** in that department now, and I couldn't be happier :).**

**I love hearing from you guys, so if you have a comment, or a question, about** **_T_**_**he Way to Man's Heart is Through his Stomach**_**, I love to hear it and I'll happily answer any questions. I'm considering taking requests from people, so if you have anything that you'd like me to write, send me a message and I'll see what I can do about it.**

**Peace and Love to all of you.**

**Xoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

After Spock Prime had left her to her thoughts for a small amount of time, Elizabeth had fallen back to sleep. Only this time it was voluntarily. She was exhausted, and in a slightly naive way, she hoped that all of this was just a dream, and if she went to sleep again everything would be back to normal when she woke up. There would be no Stark in pursuit of her and Caleb; she would be in her own quarters, in her own bed, with her Spock by her side. But this was not to be the case.

Now Elizabeth was stood in the entrance way to the main part of the living quarters of Spock Prime, leading off of the elder Vulcan's bedroom. If she hadn't seen the sight in front of her for herself, she would never have believed it if someone had told her about it. To the far left of the room, sat slumped over in an armchair, a data PADD in hand, head tilted back with his mouth hanging open, was her big brother. He looked uncomfortable, but he also looked exhausted, so it was best to leave him to sleep for a bit longer. Seeing her brother look so vulnerable was almost alien to Elizabeth, he had always been a strong pillar of support for her, and the question remained why she had chosen not to confide in him when she had discovered that she was pregnant with Caleb. But that was all in the past now, and there was nothing she could do about it anyway. Still seeing Leonard like that pulled on her heart strings slightly, but she was still mad at him for keeping things from her. She knew she was a hypocrite, and quite frankly, Elizabeth didn't give a damn.

But it was the sight on the other side of the room that really drew Elizabeth's attention. Just as Spock Prime had said, Sarek was indeed with her boy whilst his slept. What the elder man had failed to mention was that Sarek was asleep himself, with Caleb cuddled into his side. Not making direct skin to skin contact, but contact was being made all the same. Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from studying Sarek's face as he slept. In sleep, as with most humanoids, his face relaxed and seemed to express the emotions he worked to keep hidden and buried. Elizabeth could see the stress and tension that Sarek's life brought the poor man, she could see the grief he still held from the loss of his wife and Spock's mother, she could see the worry he was no doubt holding for his own sons whilst they were both out of contact. Elizabeth was so intent in her examination of the emotions playing across the sleeping Ambassador's face she did not notice that Spock Prime had returned.

"He appears almost human in rest, doesn't he?"

The voice of Spock Prime made Elizabeth jump and press her hand to her chest. "You scared me. You should wear a bell around your neck. And yes he does, it's rather unsettling."

Spock Prime let a soft smile grace his face, "You always used to tell me that."

"I always used to tell you that your father was unsettling when he slept?" Elizabeth asked, a large degree of confusion laced in her voice.

This time Spock Prime laughed, quietly, but openly. "No, that I should wear a bell around my neck. I apparently have an unnerving ability to move with a limited amount of noise. And in my time, you did not meet my father. I did not have the relationship with my father that my younger counterpart has with Sarek. To say the least, my relationship with my father was rather strained. He did not like the choices I made in life, he believed them to be... illogical."

"Now, why do I find that hard to believe? You making illogical decisions? That's almost unheard of." Elizabeth teased slightly. "I wish you could have had a better relationship with your father. A boy needs a father. That's why I'm so grateful that Caleb has found one in Spock."

"In many ways you are correct Lizzie. However, it would appear that the death of Amanda Grayson is the catalyst that allowed the relationship to morph between Spock and Sarek into a more positive one. I for one, would not wish to lose the memories I have of my mother, it was through her persuasions that I made the decision to pursue a relationship with you." Spock Prime seemed to reminisce.

"So your mother meddled did she?" Elizabeth asked a small sad smile on her lips. She knew that the wounds were still too fresh for her Spock to speak of his mother. But hopefully, in time, he would feel more comfortable talking about her, of course this would be after she kicked his stubborn Vulcan ass into touch for keeping things from her, and for knocking her out so he can go gallivanting across the Universe.

Spock Prime's face grew solemn as he thought of his own mother. In his life time, she had been long since dead, but he too still felt the grief caused by her passing. "Yes, I believe that you would say she was dreadful for interfering in my personal life."

"Most mothers are. I dread to think what I'll be like when it comes to Caleb and this one." Elizabeth mused as she placed her hands on her somewhat swollen stomach. "No girl, or boy for that matter, will ever be good enough for my babies."

Spock Prime just smiled knowingly at the younger version of the wife he once had, and didn't say anything, knowing full well that she truly believed what she had just said. A comfortable silence fell over the small gathering, three absorbed in sleep and the other two standing watch, each of their thoughts focused upon the men on the other ship. Each praying for their safe return.

* * *

><p>Jim couldn't believe their luck. They had managed to come across a crowded room. It wasn't Enterprise crowded, but it was the largest, no scratch that, it was the only collection of humanoid bodies they had come across. The room was filled with the most bizarre collection of species Jim had ever seen, there were Andorians, Vulcans, Orions, Bajorans and Jim cold have sworn he had seen a Cardassian or two. At the present moment, he and Spock were crouched in a recess in the wall, hidden and covered by a collection of ferns. For a group of brain washed rebel's Jim was baffled by the apparent preference for botanical life that lined the halls of the ship. Personally he preferred plants to remain in the hydroponics lab on his ship, out of the way. But right now Jim couldn't be more grateful for the impromptu presence of such fauna.<p>

The filled room had a frantic calmness about it that was hard to explain. There was an atmosphere of nervous anticipation that much was obvious by the alarmed mutterings of the assembled crew, and Jim could only guess that they were the cause of it. It didn't really make much sense for the Enterprise to have blasted off at warp speed like it had, so Jim was chuffed that the plan was working. They had successfully infiltrated the rebel ship, they were undetectable due to a sensor 'malfunction', Lizzie and Caleb were safe, and they had the rebels panicking because everything that he and Spock had planned was completely outside of Starfleet guidelines, thus the reason for the nervousness of the rebels. If Jim could sing right now, he would.

There was a hiss of an automatic door, and the mutterings died down to a stifling silence. Stark had entered the room. For good measure Jim placed a firm hand on Spock's shoulder as a silent reminder to stay put. Underneath his hand Jim could feel the tension in Spock's body, and he could sense the need for Spock to literally rip Stark's head off. Regardless of how much Jim agreed with Spock's hidden desires regarding Stark's treatment, he could not allow it, but if some grievous bodily harm was to happen upon Stark's person once the slimy bastard was in his custody, and Jim's back was turned, there was no way for Jim to know what would have happened.

It was clear that Stark was just as confused by the actions and movements of the Starship Enterprise as any of the other members of his band of misfits, but he was expressing his confusion under the guise of anger. His body language just yelled, 'I'm pissed, and I'm gonna take it out on the next person who looks at me funny.'

"Someone better explain what the hell is going on!" The cranky Vulcan yelled at his followers, who all shrank back in fear.

One brave looking, but still trembling, Orion spoke up. "We don't know sir."

"And why don't we know? Where is Sepek?" Stark enquired, still yelling.

"He's still on the Enterprise sir." The same Orion answered.

"Oh he's on the Enterprise is he?" Stark questioned; the sarcasm dripping and oozing from his voice. "You mean the ship we're currently chasing half way across the galaxy? I had no idea. So if Sepek is on the ship we're following, why hasn't anyone bothered to try and contact him? Wouldn't it make sense for someone to contact our man on the inside and simply ask what's going on, or did that idea elude all of your simple minds?"

Stark's eyes flowed over the men in front of him, scanning for anyone who was willing to speak up. His eyes landed back on the Orion who had been communicating for the collective so far, daring him to answer the questions put toward the group. Stark had no idea of the man's name, it didn't matter; the man was essentially cannon fodder anyway.

Getting the message loud and clear, the Orion spoke up again, his voice and body now trembling. "We...we have tried Sir. W...we cannot seem to get in contact with him Sir."

Stark's face was now a mask of pure rage, a sight Jim never though he would see.

"Trying isn't good enough!" Stark bellowed in the green skinned man's face as he leaned over the table he was standing behind. Turning his attention to the whole room, Stark addressed them all, "I want every man who is not a member of my senior staff working on trying to contact Sepek, now get out of my sight, all of you!"

A loud scuffled ensued as the majority of the occupants of the room filed out and practically ran towards the rest of the ship. Jim and Spock had only just enough time to duck back behind the collection of ferns to avoid detection. As Jim watched them all go past, some of them actually running to get out of the way of Stark's anticipated wrath.

It was hard for Jim to see so many people seemingly living in constant fear of their commander blowing up in their faces, especially when said commander clearly didn't have a complete handle on his emotions. As Spock had once explained, the emotions of Vulcans run deep, and it is better for them as a species to keep them suppressed so as to avoid potentially difficult situations, which would turn more than likely violent without the Vulcan restraint. And with a race as physically capable as the Vulcans, avoiding violent physical contact was better for everyone involved, and Jim knew this better than most.

Both Spock and Jim were hoping that the young Andorian that had managed to stun earlier would remain undetected for a long as possible, and given that they had hidden his unconscious form behind a wall panel, it should be a considerable amount of time before he was discovered.

As the hallway cleared, Spock and Jim was able to re-emerge slightly from their hiding place to observe what was going on. From their position, they could see that seven men, including Stark, remained in the room, which now looked a lot bigger than it had five minutes earlier.

"Do any of you have any idea what is going on, and why we cannot seem to contact Sepek?" Stark enquired for the second time, only this time his voice was much lower and a lot more civil.

"No we don't Stark." A Cardassian answered. "We cannot seem to be able to pick up any transmissions from the surrounding space, not even sub-space communications can be picked up. It's like the Enterprise is doing something to interfere with our sensors."

"How could they possibly be doing that?" Stark questioned more to himself than any of the men around him.

"Perhaps they have a man aboard our ship, as we do with theirs." A Vulcan put forward.

A Vulcan that Jim immediately identified as Sybok form his voice alone.

"And how would they do that Sybok?" Stark snapped. Though it was painfully obvious that he wanted to know the answer to such a possibility.

"I do not know the answer to that question Stark. However, I do know the nature of my younger brother, and I have heard tales of their Captain. When the two of them are together they are highly resourceful, so I would not be foolish enough to put anything past them." Sybok remained unfazed by Stark's reaction to his statement. It appeared that he was used to being spoken to by the angry leader of the ship in this way.

"I'm aware of the tales of Kirk." Stark murmured. "You are correct; he is known to be highly resourceful. But that doesn't explain why he would suddenly turn and run, that does not sound like the Kirk we have heard about."

Despite his attitude towards Stark, Jim couldn't help but grin like a mad man when he overheard the fruit loop of a Vulcan compliment him in such a way.

"I need to be alone to think, all of you leave me." Stark demanded as he placed his hand over his eyes, pressing the heels of them into his eye sockets.

For the second time, Jim and Spock were forced to take cover. But this is what they had been waiting for, Stark to be alone.

When the coast was clear, Jim flicked open his communicator. "Scotty, stand by, this party's going to be over before it has even started. Keep Uhura monitoring us, when I call for us to go, I wanna be back aboard the Enterprise before the echo even dies. Kirk out."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peeps, look who's back on form :D.<strong>

**The writing bug seems to have gotten off of its ass and it working with me again, and I couldn't be happier.**

**Thanks again to all of you amazing people who review, and add this story to your favourites and/or alert list, you guys are the force that helps me to keep going.**

**Heres hoping you all have a fantastic day, Peace and Love to all of you!**

**Xoxo**


	40. Chapter 40

Spock Prime was tense. He had been ever since he had 'overheard' Jim's communication with the ship over half an hour ago, by his calculations both his younger counterpart and Jim should be back aboard the Enterprise by now. He knew that he couldn't say anything, he could not leave Elizabeth and Caleb without his protection, he had promised to watch over them, and he was not prepared to fail them now. Not in this critical time.

He was currently sat in his quarters behind his makeshift work station. He had 'jerry-rigged' a computer terminal as his Elizabeth had used to say. And from here he could access every section of the ship at whim. He wasn't considered a computer expert for nothing. In his time he had worked with some of the most renowned programmers in the Federation, and a number outside of the Federation as well. He had worked with Forra Tigan the Trill, Coliak of Romulus and Doctor Riley Frazier, before the vessel she was on was destroyed by the Borg. But the crowning jewel, or so he had been told by his son, David, of all of the scientists Spock Prime had worked with was a man by the name of Peter Cochrane. The man was most defiantly a genius when it came to most things technological, yet being the direct descendent of Zephram Cochrane it was unsurprising, in fact it was rather logical. Together he and Cochrane had created the first probe capable of travelling at Warp 8. At the time it was revolutionary, and it would be again one day. However, by the same degree, Spock Prime was glad that he himself would not have to deal with Cochrane, the man was an illogical mess and difficult to work with effectively.

Spock Prime was brought effective out of his musings on his past, and his counter parts potential future, by something tugging on his robes. Casting his eyes downwards, he was met by the ever inquisitive gaze of on Caleb Leonard McCoy.

"Yes, young Mr. McCoy?"

"Mr Prime, Sir," Caleb started and then paused for a few milliseconds. "When's Daddy and Uncle Jim getting back?"

"And what makes you think they've gone somewhere Caleb?" Spock Prime enquired. He was genuinely curious as to how Caleb had reached the conclusion the Spock and Jim were no longer aboard the Enterprise.

"Well, I haven't seen them for a long time. And Momma's not happy, and she's not happy when she hasn't seen Daddy for a while. And Uncle Jim's voice hasn't been over the intercom thingy, it's been Pavel instead. And Uncle Leo talks in his sleep." Caleb explained. Each explanation was rattled off at a speed of knots. If Spock Prime hadn't been who he was, he would have missed half of what the child had said.

"I see." Spock Prime responded after allowing the small mass of information Caleb had just spewed out. "Well, Caleb, I am unsure of what to tell you. They should return soon, at least that is their intention. But as to an exact amount of time, I cannot tell you."

"Why?"

"There are an indeterminable number of variables, and as I am not present in their current location, I cannot begin to formulate a suitable hypothesis." Spock Prime responded, the tiniest of smiles forming on his lips at the confused expression on Caleb's face.

"You could've just said you didn't know." Caleb sassed, his face screwing up in his own frustration. "You sound like Daddy when you talk like that."

Spock Prime couldn't prevent the amused chortle that passed from his lips. It had been far too long indeed since he had been around young children; he had almost forgotten what wonderful sources of enjoyment they were.

"Oh, Caleb." A worried sounding Elizabeth gasped as she entered the room. "There you are. I've been looking for you sweetie, don't go too far away from me okay?"

"Sure Momma. I'm sorry." Caleb's voice was small, as though he had just been told off.

Elizabeth looked down at her rather bashful child and smiled softly. Crouching down, she opened her arms to her little boy, who happily ran into them and buried his head into his mother's hair. "It's okay baby. You know your Uncle Leo had been sleeping for a long time, and he's snoring real loud, why don't you go and wake him up?"

Caleb pulled away with a huge grin on his face. "Really?"

"Yea, sure. Just don't be too mean to him, he's getting old and cranky." Elizabeth joked, her face lighting up when Caleb giggled openly and ran off to find his Uncle.

"I do not believe that your brother would appreciate you calling him old and cranky." Spock Prime spoke from his desk, a small smile ghosting his features.

"And I don't think Scotty would appreciate it if he knew that you've jerry rigged one of his terminals." Elizabeth challenged back. "He's more protective of his ship than a mother goose. And any way, Leonard was born old and cranky and he's only got worse as he's got older."

"That is highly unlikely."

"Prove me wrong, he's always been a grouch, even when we were kids." Elizabeth shrugged. "So any news on when my idiots are getting back? I want to know when I can start kicking their asses from here to Timbuktu."

If it had been anyone else asking this question, anyone else in the whole universe, they would have believed the answer Spock Prime had given, a resounding no. But it was Elizabeth McCoy who had asked the question, and for her she could tell when Spock was outright lying, regardless of how old he appeared. Sure Spock could skirt the truth and conceal things from her that way, but he could not lie to her face without her being able to tell.

"Spock, you wanna tell me the truth now?" Elizabeth asked after a few seconds of silence, raising her eyebrow in a rather good imitation of himself. "What do you know, what's going on?"

Spock Prime sighed, but it was barely audible. "There was a transmission from Jim 35 minuets ago. There has been radio silence ever since, Mr Scott remains on standby."

"Is there anything we can do?" The concern was strong in her voice as she questioned Spock Prime, there were hints that she was starting to panic as well.

"No, not when we're travelling at these speeds." Spock Prime answered gravely.

Elizabeth sat down in a nearby chair; she was shaken by what she had just learned. Her face was pale and her hands were twitching nervously. "I don't know what to do with myself; I need something to do, anything that might help. Or just something to take my mind off of all of this."

"I have a suggestion."

Elizabeth looked up from her hands, eyeballing the older man. "I'm listening"

"Kahri-torrafeiaca"

"What about it?" She asked, having a feeling where this was going.

"Make it."

"I can't. Every time I've tried to it didn't work." Elizabeth insisted.

"Try again." Spock Prime insisted. "I have never known you to back down from a challenge."

Elizabeth seemed to mull the idea over in her head for a while before getting to her feet. "Fine, but if it goes wrong, you're eating it. And if it goes really wrong, Spock and Jim are eating it for putting me through all of this crap. If you need me I'll be in your kitchen."

* * *

><p>"Obviously, taking him alive may prove to be difficult." Spock commented as he and Jim dove back down behind a table.<p>

"Shut up." Jim snapped. Somehow Stark was managing to evade the both of them, despite the fact that he was alone. Every time they managed to get him cornered, he got out again, and it was really starting to piss Jim off. "How is he doing this?"

It didn't help that a few of Stark's lackeys were firing phaser riffles at them, and where they had re-emerged from, Jim had no idea.

"If I knew the answer to your question, I believe we would be back aboard the Enterprise by now Jim." Spock answered with a disgruntled undertone to his voice.

"What did I say about sassing me?" Jim snapped again, as he flinched at the sound of phaser fire about his head.

"You told me to 'shut up'; you neglected to mention anything about not 'sassing' you." Spock answered again.

Jim rolled his eyes at his First Officer, and refused to comment further.

"Spock?" Stark called out, a mocking tone in his voice. "Aren't you going to come out and play? Like when we were children?" This mocking series of questions was backed up with demented laughter.

"He's defiantly off his rocker." Jim muttered under his breath. Using his hands, Jim signalled to Spock that he was to rush Stark from the left and that Jim would try from the right, but deep down Jim had a nasty feeling that this tactic wouldn't work either.

The two Starfleet Officers moved, only to be face with an empty room. Turning to each other, it was obvious they were equally confused, though only one of them showed it in his face. The demented laughter sounded from behind them again, casing the pair to once more duck and cover.

"Oh, come now Spock." Stark taunted, "I thought you wanted to kill me, and now you're trying to take me alive? Where is the logic in that? You claim I raped your mate, and yet you have not heard my testimony? Would you not like to hear of how she screamed and cried, of how she writhed against my body?"

Spock's breathing was becoming laboured as he fought to control himself, and Jim was concerned. It was clear that Spock was about to snap, and it was obvious that this is what Stark wanted.

"Yes Spock lose the control that you hold most dear, allow your anger and hatred of me to build up into an uncontrollable rage. Kill me Spock; it will make you feel better. Prove to everyone that you are just as unworthy of the name Vulcan as you were as a child, with your human whore of a mother. That's all human women are, whores, to be used and nothing more." Stark continued.

With a scream of rage, one that Jim had only ever heard once before, Spock turned on Stark. He lunged himself over the tables they had taken refuge behind, and threw himself towards Stark at a speed Jim had never seen before. Spock raised his fist and ploughed it into Stark's face; the resonating sound of the punch was oddly pleasing to hear. He moved to hit Stark again, this time with his right fist, planting it into Stark's stomach and earning a pain filled grunt as a reward for his efforts. Within seconds, Spock had Stark pinned against the wall, his eyes were impossibly dark as he stared into the grinning face of his childhood tormenter.

"What's the matter Spock, did I touch on a soft spot?" Stark pushed further, only to be broken off when Spock's hand tightened around his neck.

"Spock! That's enough." Jim spoke softly from beside his friend, his eyes darting between Spock and the small group of rebels who looked at a loss of what to do, but Jim wasn't going to trust them not to move. "Kill him and Lizzie will never see the justice she deserves."

Spock's eyes calmed and refocused on the grinning maniac that he was pinning to the wall, his hand slackened, and Stark slumped back in a graceless manor, however the grin remained on his face.

"You know what Spock? Your human whore loved every minuet of what I did to her."

And in an instant the rage returned, but rather than Spock, it was Jim who threw a left hook at Stark, catching his chin and forcing his head to collide with the wall he was using for support, rendering him unconscious. This final attack on their leader had the rebel forces firing on Jim and Spock once again.

"Stand down you fools." A new voice bellowed across the small expanse that Jim and Spock currently occupied. The Starfleet Officers remained on guard at the sound, but it was the rebels who lowered their weapons.

* * *

><p><strong>So opinions people? <strong>

**I'm somewhat pleased with this chapter, but it is really hard to write a battle scene. The way I saw this in my head looked awesome, and I know I haven't done it justice on the page, but I tried honest.**

**Thanks to all of you guys who have stayed with this story for as long as you have, I know I don't update as often as I did in the early days of this story, but I'm getting back to that place now. I know ages ago I mentioned something about a McCoy 'long' story being in the works, and it's nearly ready to go, but I need to finish this story first. Still it won't be too long now :).**

**Peace and Long life you all of you :P**

**Xoxo**


	41. Chapter 41

"_Stand down you fools." A new voice bellowed across the small expanse that Jim and Spock currently occupied. The Starfleet Officers remained on guard at the sound, but it was the rebels who lowered their weapons._

"Oh come now brother, my men have lowered their weapons, allow yourself to relax." The jovial voice of Sybok sounded from the entrance to the room.

"Excuse me," Jim started, "but, _your_ men?"

"Of course," Sybok scoffed, nodding towards the unconscious Stark. "You can't honestly believe that I would allow that little nonentity to take over my movement?"

"Well quite frankly, yes." Jim responded, and strong note of confusion laced within his voice.

Sybok scoffed again. "Please, he was under my control the whole time. Now if you would Captain Kirk, kindly shut up. I require a word with my younger brother."

Jim's mouth opened and closed a few times, rendering him very much like a fish, before he closed him mouth and continued to scowl between Spock and Sybok.

"You have my ear brother, though I must say I disagree with your use of such a deception." Spock responded, an eyebrow rising slightly.

Sybok chuckled at Spock. "Come now Spock, where is the passion that was in your eyes not moments ago? Where are the emotions that I know you possess and partake in? I have worked hard to get you to show them; do not suppress them so soon."

Upon hearing this, Spock's eye flashed dangerously. But just as quickly as the flash appeared, it vanished again. "Explain." He demanded, his voice even and toneless, but the tension was present.

"This whole thing with that waste of matter at your feet has been my doing. I needed to see you in a passionate state of anger, to show me that you are capable of such emotional control. And I must say bother, you have not disappointed me." Sybok chuckled again, resting his hands on his expanding waist line.

"It is because of _you _that _my_ T'hy'la was injured and taken against her will?" Spock hissed, his anger coming to the surface once again.

"Oh, no. Not at all, that was just a happy accident that I used to my advantage, and my did it work?" Sybok exclaimed, sounding rather like an excited child. "You know Spock; after I left I was concerned for you. Staying with our father, having him extract everything that was remotely human out of you that he could. But I am glad to see he was unsuccessful in his ministrations. You're married, you have a child, a family and you _feel_. You were lucky having Amanda for a mother, she allowed you to embrace your emotions, where I was not."

Spock's face remained motionless as he stared at his elder sibling.

Jim meanwhile couldn't believe what he was hearing, and decided to chip in. "So what exactly are you saying? You used the trauma that befell Elizabeth to your own advantage to see if Spock had retained his emotions? What kind if freak are you?"

Sybok's eyes flitted over to Jim momentarily, before returning to Spock. "You know brother? I do not believe you are aware of what your mind can achieve."

With that Sybok cast his hand over towards Jim, splaying his fingers out, but keeping his palm traced on Jim. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Jim fell to his knees, his hands raised to press against his skull. It was clear that he was in pain, pain that was somehow being caused by Sybok.

"You see brother, with the correct training and a large amount of discipline, the Vulcan mind is capable of so much. I can infiltrate and control the minds of lesser species, like this human here. I can cause him pain. And you know what they say about pain? It's a fantastic motivator for the masses." With that, Sybok closed his fist. Jim fell from his knees and curled into the foetal position on the floor, writing in pain, but never calling out.

Spock was conflicted, he didn't know what to do, a new experience for him. He was aware that this ship had dropped out of warp some time ago, no doubt at Sybok's command. Rooted to the spot, his eyes moved almost frantically between his demented elder brother and the writhing form of his best friend and Captain on the floor.

"Sybok, that's enough. State your point." His demanded after a momentary lapse of control.

The sound of Spock voice seemed to cause Sybok to refrain from his torment of Jim. "Oh, this is my point. Brother, I have reached a point of enlightenment. I am able to use far more of my mind than most humanoids, and the capabilities this allows me places me on a similar level with the gods themselves. My point, dear brother, is that should you join me. Follow me in my cause. I will teach you, guide you if you will, in achieving your full potential. Don't you see, together we will be able to control this sector, the Son's of Sarek the gods of the Alpha quadrant."

"Don't listen to him Spock, he's insane." Jim moaned from his prone position on the floor.

"Hush now Captain, didn't I already tell you to shut up?" Sybok drawled, raising his hand once more and forcing Jim back down. "Come on Spock, join me. You can bring your woman and child, and to avoid any issued there, Stark is already as good as dead."

"I cannot accept Sybok." Spock answered, not even taking the time to consider what his brother was saying. "I cannot condone what you are doing here, and I refuse to allow myself or my family to be associated with such things."

If Jim hadn't been in complete agony at that very moment he would have cheered his First Officer, but instead he let out another grunt of pain.

"Well then, we appear to have a problem then don't we?" Sybok snarled as his face warped from a jovial smile into a sinister grimace.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet not many of you were expecting that one eh? If any of you did, I applaud you for your skills of foresight :P.<strong>

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I felt it had more of an impact for being shorter.**

**As always thank all of you for your amazing reviews, I really appreciate that fact that you take the time to write them, and more are always welcome.**

**Peace and Long life you all of you.**

**Xoxo**


	42. Chapter 42 Rewrite of former C42

**I know it's been a while since I have uploaded anything for this story, and I want to stress that this is a **_re-write_** of the old chapter 42. I decided I didn't like the other one, so I've changed things a bit, and added an extra portion to the overall chapter.**

**I feel that I owe you all an explanation as to why I've been away from this for so long. For starters, I had major writers block for ages, and that stopped me for a while. On top of that, I have my finals to study for, and as many of you know and understand, education comes before fanfiction - even though this saddens me.**

**But the thing that has kept me away most of all is Oscar. He's my puppy, and is more of a handful than my nephew (Who I now refuse to look after on my own any more). It's kinda hard to sit down and try to write anything when there's a little monster with teeth and claws like needles chewing on your leg. So I've only had chance to write when he's asleep -_-.**

**Hopefully, I'll be able to get some more writing done now, and I aim to update this again sooner rather than later (I'm planning for no later than the middle of next week (:!)**

_**This chapter is dedicated to every single one of my readers! Thank you for all being so patient with me :)**_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the other ship stopped following us?" Bones demanded, his voice sounding like something bordering on a shriek. Bones couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been called to the bridge as a department head, and now he was being asked to make a decision because of the simple fact that he was one the most senior officer's on the ship at the present moment.<p>

"Exactly that Doctor." Replied a too calm, in Bones's opinion, Sulu. "Stark's ship is no longer in pursuit of the Enterprise, they dropped out of warp. What should we do?"

"Damn it man! I'm a Doctor, not a Commander. Hell, go and get Scotty to take over, anyone but me!" Bones snapped as he ran his hands, nervously, through his hair. Ten minutes ago he had been calm. He had been in Spock Prime's quarters play wrestling with his nephew, and half an hour before that he had been asleep, uncomfortably, but asleep none the less. Well he was until someone, Elizabeth, had told Caleb to go and wake him up, which the little mite had done by pouncing on him and at the same time inadvertently landing an unbelievably hard kick to Bones's balls. It was certainly one of the least pleasant ways Bones had been woken up in his life time.

"No Sir, you're a _Lieutenant Commander_, I'm only a Lieutenant. You're the higher ranking officer with command training, so take command S_ir_." Sulu spoke again, his voice level, despite the strain he was currently under. "And besides, Captain Kirk and Commander Spock need Commander Scott on the transporter controls. So do we stop and go back, or what?"

Bones was wracking his brain for what Jim would do in a situation like this. He thought back to what it was like all that time ago with the Nero situation, he hadn't been forced to take command then. But then again that was different. Back then they had anticipated Jim and Spock not being able to get back to the Enterprise, but they should have been back by now, and there hadn't been communication between them and the ship for some time now. So something had defiantly gone wrong.

"Arrgh!" Bones cried out in frustration as he fell backwards into the Captain's chair. "I'm gonna kill Jim when I get my hands on him. We go back, Sulu turn this ship around, and Chekov, get the Vulcan delegation up here, the ones that aren't in the brig and tell them _not_ to bring my sister and nephew with them. The last thing I need is for the pair of them to be here making this harder, send a security team down to Spock Prime's quarters to keep them there."

The collective acknowledgement of "Yes Sir" sounded across the, otherwise, silent bridge.

Bones sat tensely in his seat, he was beyond stressed.

"Dr McCoy?" a small and gentle voice asked from his left.

Turning his head slightly, and opening one eye, Bones noticed it was Janice Rand, Jim's yeoman. A woman with whom he had had very little personal contact with, despite the length of time they had served on the ship together.

"What it is?" He asked, trying his best not to snap at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're doing what he would do. What both of them would have done in your position." Rand assured him. "We'll have Spock and the Captain back aboard this ship before you know it."

"I'm not so sure about that." Bones commented, clear apprehension in his voice. "We'll get them back if we're lucky. I'm not cut out for this kind of stress."

The last part was said more to himself than anyone else, but Rand still overheard him. She choose to remain silent, knowing full well that there was nothing she could say to make him think any different.

Just then the awkward tension on the bustling bridge was broken as the sound of bickering filtered through the door.

"_Excuse me Ma'am," _A muffled voice sounded_, "but I cannot allow you on to the bridge in the middle of a red alert, you don't have the necessary clearance."_

"_Necessary clearance!" _The equally muffled, but unmistakeable, voice of Elizabeth McCoy screeched. _"I'll show you necessary clearance McKenna!"_

There was then a loud thump coupled with a startled cry, and then the door slid open to reveal a red face Elizabeth, with a timid looking Caleb clutching onto her hand like it was a life line. Looking past his clearly irritated sister, Bones saw that the security officer who had been placed outside of the bridge, McKenna apparently, was slumped over clutching his nose, which was bleeding profusely. But that was the last of his problems as he noticed Elizabeth making her way over to him, the sea of personnel parting to allow her access, they had all noted what had happened to McKenna.

Rand was the last one to move out of Elizabeth's way, leaving Bones feeling very alone and very exposed under the heated glare of his baby sister.

"Leonard, what the hell is going on?" She demanded, her voice deathly quiet, which was never a good sign. "Why did a security team attempt to keep my secured and 'out of the way', as they so tactfully put it?"

Bones was nervous, and he had good reason to be. "Erm, listen Lizzie... I felt that it was for the best. We're entering a highly dangerous situation here, and as the acting Captain I didn't want you getting hurt."

The way Bones' voice lilted at the end of the sentence made the statement sound more like a question than anything else. Naturally this lack of confidence did nothing to appease Elizabeth, who was currently staring at her brother with her eyebrow arching high on her forehead.

"You listen to me right Leonard McCoy, if there is one thing you should never do to me, of all people, you shouldn't lie. You're not very good at it. So again, what the hell is going on?" Elizabeth reiterated, her voice was still low and unsettlingly calm.

Before he could answer, the doors to the bridge opened once again. Several members of the Vulcan delegation filed onto the bridge, being lead by Sarek and Spock Prime. Neither of who seemed surprised to see Elizabeth on the bridge.

"Doctor McCoy," Sarek addressed him. "It is my understanding that you requested our presence here, and that it is you that has taken over the control of the Enterprise in the absence of a Capitan."

"Yes Ambassador, not willingly however."

"Very well, may I enquire as to the reasoning behind the request of our presence?" Sarek continued.

Bones' eyes briefly flitted towards his sister and nephew, who were still very close to him, before moving back to the assembled Vulcan delegation.

"I have commanded the ship to turn back and move towards the rebel ship Ambassador. For a reason unknown to us, stark had ordered the ship to halt and we do not want to leave our people behind." Bones briefly explained. "And whilst I do have the authority to take command, I'm a doctor not a diplomat. I feel that it would be best if you were involved Ambassador. However, Elizabeth and Caleb were not meant to be here!"

Bones' eyes were pointedly fixed upon his younger sister at this point. It was as though he was attempting to scold her without uttering a single word. But Sarek started speaking again, and his attention returned to that of the surly Vulcan Ambassador.

"I see. Well Doctor, your logic on the matter is sound. However, I must stress that it would be best for me to defer to my colleague on this matter," he said gesturing towards Spock Prime. "He has had far more contact with the Vulcan known as Stark than I. It would be in the best interest of this ship, and yourself, if I were to remove myself from this situation, as I have an obvious vested interest in the outcome of your present endeavour."

Bones was slightly slack jawed at what he had just heard, he couldn't be sure, but he was fairly confident that Sarek had just confirmed that he was not in the right framed of mind to deal with what was going on.

'_Ha, what do you know? Sarek is worried about his son, perhaps Vulcans do have a heart after all.'_ Bones mused before he could stop himself.

"Very well Ambassador." Bones verbalised, knowing full well that Sarek wanted to leave the bridge.

"I shall take my leave." Sarek turned, a couple of his aids turning with him leaving Spock Prime where he was, but Sarek paused before he left the bridge and turned back to the group of McCoys. "If it would please you, I will take Caleb with me in order to ensure his safety. I understand that you, Elizabeth, wish to remain here on the bridge."

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth nodded towards her Father-in-law, before crouching down at her son's level. "Caleb, honey, I want you to go with Grandpa. He'll look after you whilst Uncle Leo and I work on getting Daddy back, okay?"

Caleb silently nodded before running to his grandfather's side.

"Doctor McCoy, we will be reaching our target in 90 seconds." Sulu announced as the Vulcan delegation, plus Caleb and sans Spock Prime, left the bridge.

* * *

><p>"<em>Well then, we appear to have a problem then don't we?" Sybok snarled as his face warped from a jovial smile into a sinister grimace.<em>

Spock gazed back at the man he had once held in high esteem, back when he was a child, with a measured degree of mirth hidden away in his eyes. To be honest Spock was becoming sick of the way in which Sybok was conducting himself, it was juvenile if anything. Sybok had not changed in anyway, where Spock on the other hand had matured, developed and become a whole new entity. He was no longer the young child that Sybok was still under the impression he was. Spock had been through too much in his, admittedly, short life to have not changed and adapted. His experiences had made stronger, wiser and a fighter.

And right now he was not about to let anyone, not even his older brother, dictate his life to him.

"Step aside Sybok." Spock's spoke quietly and evenly. He wanted to avoid another physical confrontation, although he doubted it would be avoided. "There should be no issue between us, we are after all brothers."

"Ah, but that's the problem isn't it brother? If I let you and your monkey go..." Sybok hissed whilst gesturing towards Jim, "What will become of me? Will you hand my ship over to the Elders, and expect me to come quietly? Or will you simply get back aboard your precious Enterprise and use your weapons to destroy my ship? You see either way Spock, I lose, and I don't like to lose."

Spock continued to stare at his brother, becoming more and more aware of how truly insane Sybok had become. It was clear even when they were young that Sybok was more... deranged than most full blooded Vulcan children. He resisted to even attempt to control his emotions at all points, becoming aggressive whenever he was disciplined for the misdemeanours he committed. At the time, Spock had not understood why Sybok had been exiled. All he had seen was his older brother being abandoned by his family, which in turn left Spock feeling abandoned also. No one other than Sybok and his mother had accepted Spock for who and what he was. So to have been without Sybok was a painful and difficult transition to go through in his early life. And even now, Spock doubted that the elders had made the correct decision in sending Sybok away from Vulcan, it may have been more suitable to have had him interned in a secure facility, and given the present situation, it would have been a wiser choice of punishment.

The man opposite him now, may have the memories and some of the attitudes of the man who his brother used to be, but he was defiantly not the same person who Spock had known.

"I cannot speak on behalf of the council of Elders, it is not my place." Spock spoke carefully, and with a measured amount of decorum. "However, if you were to refrain from inflicting pain upon my commanding officer, he may be willing to discuss the matter with you."

The garbled response from Jim could have been interpreted as an affirmative, but Spock couldn't be completely sure. But the prompt gasp of relief that issued forth from Jim, suggested that things were starting to move in the metaphorical right direction.

"Fine, let the Monkey speak." Sybok spat, flouncing across the room, brandishing his arm in a rather dramatic way.

Jim picked himself up off of the floor with as much dignity as he could muster, and brushed himself off, tugging his uniform back into place as he did so. Clearing his throat slightly, Jim was about to speak, knowing that his voice would be a bit raspy, when an ear piercing alarm sounded.

"Well it would appear that your precious Enterprise has come back for you Captain." Sybok spat.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I love reading your responses :)<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

"_Doctor McCoy, we will be reaching our target in 90 seconds." Sulu announced as the Vulcan delegation, plus Caleb and sans Spock Prime, left the bridge._

"Chekov, can we get a signal on Jim and Spock?" Bones asked as soon as the Enterprise was in range. The presence of his nerves clear in his voice.

"No Sir," Chekov answered as he was receiving information the sensors were picking up on the other ship. "Zey have zeir shields up."

"Is there anything we can do to fix that problem?" Bones asked once again, obviously hinting towards the use of phasers, and if there was a need, photon torpedoes. A ship that size would only be able to take so much before its shields were damaged, then they would be able to beam Spock and Jim outta there.

"Leonard?" Elizabeth asked, her voice was trembling with evident fear. "Is that safe? I've only had a husband for a short time; I'd kinda like him back in one piece."

Chekov was at a loss about whether to confirm that they could use fire power to break down the shields that were preventing them from getting their people back. Knowing that whatever he answered would be considered the wrong one in the eyes of one or the other of the McCoy siblings. So he chose to remain silent.

"I don't have time for this Lizzie. Chekov, are we ready to fire?" Bones spoke softly not wanting to alarm his sister any more. "Spock Prime? Can I have you on the science station? I need constant readings on that ship."

Without comment Spock Prime crossed the bridge and took up his old, and familiar post, ushering the clearly inexperienced Ensign out of the way as he did so. Much to the relief of the young lady. Whilst Elizabeth remained stood, nervously and anxiously beside her brother.

"Chekov?" Bones reiterated realising he had yet to receive an answer to his earlier question.

"Yes Sir, we have ze capability to fire upon the other wessel."

"Good, wait for my mark." Bones commanded, sounding rather like Jim, it was uncanny. "Sulu, I want to be in a position that should we need to take evasive action, we can."

"Yes Sir. Thrusters are on standby, we will be within firing rage in 20 seconds." Sulu responded, not quite managing to hide the small smirk on his face. There was always something about being in battle that sparked a bit of excitement for Hikaru Sulu, plus hearing the ever opinionated Doctor taking charge was amusing in its own right.

Bones turned to the con panel and issued a ship wide broadcast. "This is the acting Captain speaking. We are about to engage the enemy, we remain on red alert and I expect everyone to remain at their posts. Medical bay, prepare for the worst case scenario, we may have casualties. Scotty, get Jim and Spock out of there as soon as their shields drop. McCoy out."

"Chekov, fire phaser banks as soon as we drop out of warp. Disable their shields, nothing more. I want Stark alive."

"Yes Sir." Chekov answered whilst programming the order into the computer.

"Arriving target in 3, 2, 1." Sulu counted down as the Enterprise dropped out of warp.

"Firing phasers." Chekov commented as the familiar sound of the phasers discharging bounced around the ship.

* * *

><p>Jim staggered; unable to keep is balance as the ship shook upon impact of the Enterprises Phasers. Spock and Sybok however, barely appeared to have been bothered by the whole structure shifting violently to the left.<p>

"It would appear that your ship is firing upon us Captain." Sybok commented, a snide tone to his voice, not that Jim expected anything else. "Your crew are either very courageous, or very stupid. Given that they are mostly human, I'd consider the latter being the more suitable explanation."

Jim couldn't believe how much Sybok's attitude shifted. One minute he was praising Spock for possessing the ability to have and control his emotions, and praising Amanda Grayson for allowing him to use them, and then the next he was insulting the human race as a whole, stooping so low as to call him, James T. Kirk, a monkey. From this, Jim was willing to add bi-polar to the growing list of afflictions that went along with Spock's big brother.

"I prefer to think of them as loyal men and women, who are willing to risk their life to preserve what is right." Jim shot back as once again the ship lurched violently, only this time it was to the right. In the back of his mind, Jim could visualise the movements of the Enterprise, it was circling the rebel ship and firing from different angles, most likely firing upon a single point on the ship and in doing so were trying to disable her without too much damage.

Sybok cackled hysterically. "Irrelevant Kirk. Either way their foolhardiness will get them all killed, there is no way off of this ship for you without the loss of your life."

* * *

><p>"Spock Prime, progress report!" Bones demanded as Sulu guided the Enterprise sharply to the left, causing the whole ship to roll slightly.<p>

Gazing down the scanner, Spock Prime was concerned, but not pleasantly so. He had not seen any form of retaliation from the smaller rebel ship; their shields were weakening that was true. A few more hits from the Enterprise's phasers and it would be disabled. And whilst this was a good thing on so many levels, Spock Prime couldn't help the feeling that sat heavily upon his logical mind. Something didn't add up. And whenever Sybok was concerned, most things didn't add up.

"Report!" Bones demanded again.

"There has not been any attempt at retaliation from the rebel forces." Spock Prime announced to the bridge with his back turned. "However, I would refrain from attempting to fire any further upon the ship."

"What? Why?" Bones cried out, confusion and panic laced thickly within his voice.

"Doctor, if there is one person I know a great deal about, other than my wife, it would be my brother. There is no logical way of attempting to explain my reasoning." Spock Prime announced once again, this time however, he turned to address Bones face to face.

With a frown marring his face, Bones turned to Elizabeth. "What the hell did he just say?"

Frowning herself, Elizabeth's eyes were trained and focused upon Spock Prime's. "I think he just said he has a gut feeling that you should stop firing upon the other ship." The confidence in Elizabeth's voice was strong, even if her voice itself was shaky.

Casting his eyes back over to the elder, less annoying version of Spock, Bones raised his eyebrow in a questioning manor.

"That is not the way I would have chosen to word it my Elizabeth, but you are correct in your assessment."

"Well that's all just fine and dandy!" Bones cried out. "But how in the hell are we supposed to get Jim and Spock off of that ship with their shields still raised?"

If Spock Prime had been fully human, he would have smirked outright at Bones' question. But as he was half Vulcan no one saw the aforementioned smirk in his eyes. No one that is except for Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>Jim was officially worried. The Enterprise hadn't fired upon the rebel ship of the better part of two minuets, and he and Spock were still aboard Sybok's ship. Which meant something was wrong, very wrong.<p>

"What's the matter Captain? Things not work out as you had planned them to?" Sybok cackled once again.

If it weren't for the evident dire situation that they were in, Jim would have though he was in some really back old movie from the early days of cinema back in the 20th century, possibly even a Scooby Doo cartoon and Sybok was playing the part of the evil lighthouse keeper.

Jim had a reply on the tip of his tongue when a familiar and unpleasant feeling came over him. A feeling that he had never been so happy to experience in his life. As the sight before him started to fade, he could hear Sybok screaming and cursing. Closing his eyes, Jim allowed the feeling to overcome him, knowing that Spock was experiencing the same thing along with him.

When he next opened his eyes, Jim saw the familiar grinning face of Scotty.

"How ya' doin' there Capt'n? Hope tha' didn'a take too long for ya'?" Scotty asked, the grin still plastered upon his face.

Sighing with relief, Jim grinned back at his chief engineer. "You know what Scotty? I never thought I'd be so happy to see that mug of yours."

They were home, and that's all that mattered.

As he clambered off of the transporter pad, Jim heard a soft groan come from behind him. Casting his eyes to his right, he saw Spock pause just as he had, signifying that the groan had not come from him.

Looking over his shoulder, Jim saw the crumpled and pathetic looking form of Stark. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Jim managed prevent himself for vocalising his surprise, instead choosing to look pointedly at Scotty.

"Ah, well, about tha' one. Mr Prime suggested tha' ah' get a fix on his biological signal. If there's one thing ah' want for our lovely Miss McCoy, that is for her ta' get some form of retribution. An' now she can." Scotty explained the glint in his eyes more evident than ever. "Security's waitin' outside the door ta, take 'im to the brig."

"I must say, Mr Scott…" Jim started to speak, but was cut off as a flurry of brown hair flew in through the door, barely having waited for them to open all the way, and flung itself at Spock with a level of force that actually made him stagger back slightly.

There was a stunned silence in the room as Spock allowed Elizabeth cling on to him, pressing her face into his chest, as Spock held her to his body, resting his head gently on top of hers. It was a touching moment that neither Jim or Scotty wanted to interrupt. However, the crumpled form of Stark was not so courteous.

The sound of groaning brought Elizabeth out of her trance like state, and her eyes were drawn over to the semi-conscious form of the man who had caused her so much pain. She squeaked in a mixture of fear, surprise and shock.

Spock's response was to press her further into his body. The action was illogical, but on some deeper level that Spock refused to acknowledge, he believed in doing so, he was protecting her from the man whom they both regarded as a tormenter.

"What's he doing here?" She demanded in the smallest voice Spock had ever heard spout forth from her lips, as she pulled away from Spock a little, much to his silent protest.

"He's here to go to prison Lizzie." Jim spoke softly, as though he was attempting to sooth her with his voice. Then in a louder voice, Jim addressed the men waiting outside of the door. "Kenworth, Simmons, take this man to the brig and keep him under the highest level of security possible. I want at least two guards watching him at all times."

The two guards were, in a way unnecessary, but they were being placed there to keep Stark in and, more so, to keep Spock and Bones out. Not that Stark deserved that level of protection, but Jim really didn't fancy the idea of losing his First Officer and CMO due to murder. He'd only just managed to get them to be somewhat civil towards each other, at least for the most part.

"Yes Captain." The two answered as they collected Stark off of the transporter pad and half walked, half dragged him out of the door.

Once Stark was gone, there was a visible difference in Elizabeth. She seemed to relax a little bit, but still held a level of tension in her shoulders.

"Lizzie?" Jim asked, reverting to his standard and natural role as Captain. "Where is Bones? And what happened to the rebel ship?"

Elizabeth was silent for a few seconds, as though she was processing what had just been asked of her, her eyes still fixed upon the point that Stark had been laying. "Erm…Leo's on the bridge, he's in command until you relieve him Jim. And I don't know about the other ship, as soon as Spock Prime said that you had gotten back safely I came straight here."

"Right then. I'm going to the bridge." Jim announced as he strode towards the door. And knowing Spock as well as he did, proceeded to call over his shoulder, "Spock you're relieved for the rest of the day. No questions, and don't argue with me."

Jim was soon out of the door and halfway down the corridor, with Scotty close on his heels, leaving the couple to have a discussion that had been silently hanging in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm sure many of you are aware of the collective known as <em>"Critics United"<em> and what they are doing throughout .**

**For any of you who don't know, they appear to be a group who are attempting to 'cleanse' our beloved site of all 'rule breaking' stories. This includes, but is not limited to: stories with MA or above rated content, though now they're claiming any kind of lemon is breaking the rules, Songfic's, and any stories with polls, authors notes, or otherwise in place of an actual chapter update.**

**To say the least, I think this is ridiculous given the nature of , but whatever. From what I have heard and read, they are a group of bullies that are getting their kicks from being abusive, and in many cases by braking the rules they allegedly covert by being abuse towards any writers and stories they class as 'poor' or 'toxic shit' _(Their words not mine)_. Personally if they choose to attack me, I'm not going to let it stop me from writing this story. I say screw them. **

**I'm in the process of copying this piece of fanfiction to under the same name and title, just as a precautionary measure if TWMHTS is forced off this site.**

**There is a petition on-line to try and stop what's going on, if you want to sign it here's the link (just remove the spaces):**

**www . change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net.**

**Thank you to the anonymous reader who first informed me about this, and thank you to all of you who PM'ed me to tell me about it as well. I really appreciate the support you've all given me, together I think we have a chance of winning and bring these arseholes down.**

**Much Love, as always**

**Xoxo**


	44. Chapter 44

"Bones!" Jim cried out as he entered the bridge. "I do believe that you're in my chair."

Jumping to his feet, and turning to his best friend Bones couldn't hide the grin on his face. "Jim, thank God. I wasn't sure that we'd get you back completely."

"No worries there Bones." Jim laughed, clapping his friend on the back. "Just how did you manage that by the way? I got the impression that you didn't disable the ship's shields. And speaking of the other ship, where is it?"

"Captain?" Sulu enquired, before moving onto answering on of Jim's questions. "We attempted to lock a tractor beam onto the enemy vessel, but it jumped to warp just as your signals had passed through the transporter, there was no way we could have followed."

That was not the answer Jim had been hoping for, but it didn't matter now. There was nothing he could do about it, but he had a feeling that this wasn't the last they had heard of Sybok. "Very well Mr Sulu, but the question still remains, how did Spock and I get off that ship with its shields still up?"

"That it my doing Jim." Spock Prime spoke up as he moved away from the Science station. "I tapped into the shield modulation, from that Mr Scott was able to transport you through the shields."

"Of all of the things that I hand anticipated you telling me Mr Spock, that was not one of them." Jim mused to the elder Vulcan, all the while wondering how the younger version was getting on with Elizabeth.

"Yes, yes, it's all very interesting Jim, but I do believe that you should be on your way to sick bay." Bones commented whilst flicking his hands at Jim in a shooing motion.

Coking an eyebrow in the direction of his friend Jim scoffed as he seated himself in his beloved Captain's chair. "I do believe that you are no longer acting Captain Bones."

"I'm not speaking as an acting Captain; I'm speaking as a doctor." Bones answered back, the sarcasm literally dripping from his words. "Now haul ass, and get down there. You look like you when three rounds with a Gorn."

* * *

><p>Five minuets had passed before a single word was uttered between Spock and Elizabeth, either verbally or mentally. The tension in the room was very much evident, the silence deafening with the unanswered questions about what had transpired over the course of the past 48 hours. And yet, the two still held onto each other.<p>

"_Elizabeth…"_ Spock tried to get her attention focused on him. He was aware that she was thinking, about what exactly, he didn't know. But he did know she was conflicted. She was relieved that he was alive, and livid about what he had done to her. She was happy to be in his arms, but at the same time wanted to be as far away from him as the ship would allow her to be.

"Don't." She murmured. "Just don't."

"_Don't what __T'hy'la?"_

Looking up into his eyes for the first time since he had come back aboard the Enterprise, and fixing him with a glare that would have made any lesser man tremble with fear. "Don't you dare think for one second that you can come back here and act like nothing has happened. I can't believe that you knocked me out just so you could go and risk your life for some ridiculous pride thing."

With that Elizabeth pulled away completely from Spock, taking a few steps back to place some distance between them. It took everything Spock had not to reach out and pull her back to him.

Frowning slightly Spock attempted, knowing it would be futile, to explain. _"T'hy'la my actions were not for my benefit, but for yours. Stark will now pay for his crimes against you. You will never have to fear him again."_

"I made peace with what happened to me a long time ago Spock. I made peace with it the second that Caleb was placed on my chest seconds after he was born. Stark performed a hideous crime, and I was the victim, but at the same time I was given the most precious thing in the world. Sure, given the choice I would have preferred Caleb to have been conceived with a man who I loved, but at the same time, he wouldn't be the little boy I love more that life itself." There were tears present in Elizabeth's eyes, threatening to spill over and down her face.

"I'm sorry." Spock spoke aloud. For some reason he perceive that it would be better if spoke aloud.

"Good, you should be."

Despite the fact that he had just apologised, something Spock did rarely, and almost never with sincerity, the tension in the air was still there.

Trying once again, Spock asked, "Where is Caleb?"

"He's with your father, now if you'll excuse me." Elizabeth informed him before turning on her heels and striding out of the room, her long cardigan billowing out behind her, leaving Spock completely confused and standing alone.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Elizabeth was sat in her quarters reading with Caleb sat comfortably on her lap, listening to her as she read to him. Whilst Caleb could read by himself, and often did, both he and his mother like spending this time together. He would pick the story, which this time was <em>A Study in Scarlet<em>, the first of the Sherlock Holmes books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, and she would read them aloud to him. Although he wasn't aware of it at the time, Elizabeth had always read to Caleb when she was still pregnant with him. She had wanted him to know the sound of her voice, and he still liked to hear it now.

Spock was making himself scarce. Caleb knew that both him and Uncle Jim were back, he'd seen Uncle Jim when Elizabeth had taken him down to sick bay so she could talk to Uncle Leo, after she had collected him from Sarek's quarters. But he hadn't seen his Daddy yet, and it was starting to bother him. He knew that his Momma was mad with his Dad, but he didn't know why.

"_I confess that I was considerably startled by this fresh proof of the practical nature of my companion's theories. My respect for his powers of analysis increased wondrously." _Elizabeth read aloud. _"There still remained some lurking suspicion in my mind, however..."_

"Momma?" Caleb interrupted. "Where's Daddy, I know he's back, but I haven't seen him all day?"

"I don't know Sweetie." Elizabeth murmured quietly to him as he shifted slightly in her lap.

Caleb frowned at her. "But I thought you and Daddy had a funny mind meld thingy."

Unable to hide her smile at her son's wording, she asked, "And just where did you hear about that?"

"Daddy told me about. He said that he could find you no matter how far away you were." Caleb relayed to her whilst playing with the ring on her finger.

"He was telling the truth, he can."

Elizabeth then could have sworn she heard her son scoff for the first time, but rather than believing that, she chose to ignore it.

"Daddy's a Vulcan, he always tells the truth." Caleb stated matter-of-factly. "Grandpa Sarek said that Vulcan's are incapable of lying because it's illogical."

"Oh Caleb, if there's one thing your Daddy is very capable of being, it's being illogical." Elizabeth informed her son, sighing heavily whilst she did so before returning to the story, knowing full well the Caleb wasn't really paying attention to her.

* * *

><p>Spock was standing in one of the observation lounges staring out of the window at the vast expanse of space. He knew he was in trouble with Elizabeth. He knew that before her outburst after his return to the Enterprise, however, his preconceived knowledge about the situation he was presently in, did nothing to make said situation any more comfortable.<p>

He could feel her within his mind. He could feel that she was calm, meaning that she and Caleb were going through their nightly ritual of reading together. But only being able to feel her within his mind was not enough, he would much rather have been beside her, within reach of her in a much more physical sense. But something in the depths of his mind told him that approaching her at this present time would be inadvisable.

With his back to the room, Spock didn't see the door slide open, but he did hear the hydraulics system that allowed it to do so. Additionally the sound of foot fall across the floor indicated that he was no longer alone.

Reaching out with his mind, Spock was surprised to find that the person who had joined him in his self imposed solitude was Dr McCoy. And given that this room was seldom ever used, the chances that McCoy was here by accident was extremely low. Logically, it would have made more sense for it to have been Jim, or even his father or elder counterpart to have been the one to seek him out. However, since Elizabeth had entered his life, Spock found few things as logical as he once had.

"Doctor." Spock greeted, adhering to social protocol.

"Spock." Bones responded, coming to a standstill beside the half Vulcan.

"To what do I owe your company?" Spock queried given that this was an unusual situation.

Bones remained silent for a moment, taking a second to gaze upon the sight before him. It was no secret that Bones heavily disliked the fact that he lived and worked in the vast stretches of Space, but over time he had come to admire the beauty beyond the bows of the ship. In fact it had even grown on him a bit. Sighing deeply, he answered Spock's enquiry.

"Listen Spock, I know over the years you and I have had out differences. Hell, I'll even admit that for a damn long time, I didn't really like you all that much. But given that my baby sister appears to have taken a shining to you, you've become even more unavoidable."

"If this is an attempt, on your part Doctor, at some form of social bonding, may I offer a suggestion that you require some improvements in your method?" Spock responded, descending into the familiar practice of conversation with the other male.

"Oh for God's sake Spock! Cut the crap!" Bones hissed. "Apparently you and my sister are a married couple. Making you my brother-in-law. I don't like it, and I get the sense that you don't like it either. But regardless, it's a fact that is unavoidable. I'm trying to reconcile our less than smooth past here, the least you could do is stop being an ass!"

Spock simply raised an eyebrow at Bones's outburst before returning to stare out of the window.

Sighing once again, Bones continued with what he was trying to say. "I know you're up shit creek without a paddle at the moment with Lizzie. I also know that whilst you were away today, she was terrified about what might happen to you and Jim. That said, whatever's going on between the two of you for the time being is only temporary."

"The fact still remains Doctor; you were not present for the conversation held between Elizabeth and myself. You do not know what transpired and how she reacted to my actions." Spock was carful with his choice of words. It was clear, even to him, that McCoy really was attempting to 'mend bridges'.

Bones almost laughed at Spock's response to his words. "Surly you can't be forgetting that I grew up with Lizzie. She spent about three years being constantly pissed with me, at the time I chalked it up to hormones. But the fact remains that despite all the fights, both verbal and physical, the number of times we each inflected the silent treatment upon the other, we still loved each other like only and brother and sister can."

Frowning once more, Spock fixed Bones with a piercing look. "I fail to see where you are taking this conversation Doctor."

"Just give Lizzie some space for now; she'll cool down, eventually. And it might be time for you to addressing me so formally, we're apparently family now." Bones turned to leave the room, allowing Spock to be alone once more. But before he left the room, he turned and called over his shoulder, "Oh and by the way, just in case you didn't know, Lizzie's favourite flowers are Crocuses."

Tuning his head slightly, Spock observed Bones as he finally left the room, his eyebrows raised once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say thank you to all of you wonderful people that have supported the protest against what is going on through out the site. I'm yet to be approached about the content of my work, but I know a few people who have been, and it helps them to know that there are a lot of people out there that are willing to support them. So once again THANK YOU! :)<strong>

**(But just in case the worst should happen, the site that this story is being transferred to is adultfanfiction . net - this was posted in the last chapter, but I realised recently that it didn't show up on the page.)**

**So here is chapter 44! I felt that Spock and Bones both needed to reconcile their differences (or at least attempt to), this was a hard chapter to write, I needed it to be a little bit angsty but not too much. Either way, it was fun over all for me to write, and I hope it has been the same for you to read.**

**Much love as all ways.**

**Xoxo**


	45. Chapter 45

As he walked about the ship the morning after his 'little' trip, Jim felt bizarrely relaxed. He had just woken up from the best night's sleep he's had in a long time, had a nice relaxing sonic shower, and to top it off, Elizabeth was supposed to be serving pancakes in the mess this morning. For Jim it honestly felt like all of the problems that happened the day before had been banished from inside the hull of his ship, and anything beyond the Enterprise and its crew no longer existed. And with this in mind, Jim felt very relaxed indeed.

Running through his agenda for the day in his head, Jim realised he had very little to do in the grand scheme of things, and for once he was grateful of this. He verbalised this feeling of gratitude with a sigh of contentment as he passed through the doors of the Officer's mess. Instantly spotting Bones at their usual table, Jim crossed the short distance feeling that everything was on the way to being back to normal. Or at least as normal as life would ever get on the Enterprise.

"Morning Bones!"

Upon being greeted, Bones lifted his head from the PADD in his hand. "Mornin' Jim. And what's got you happier than a tic on a fat dog?"

The question made Jim quirk an eyebrow for a second, before he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. "I have no idea, but I like it."

"You know, I haven't see you this relaxed since the last time we were at space dock and you meet up with that lovely geneticist, Loraine was it?. You sure you didn't get laid last night?" Bones teased, with a hint of serious enquiry.

Jim simply laughed, a spark glinting dangerously in his eye. "If I did Bones, it must have been in a dream that I've forgotten about. I tell ya, I haven't slept as deeply as I did last night in a very long time."

"Stress can sometimes do that you ya." Bones mused, glancing back down at his PADD momentarily. "Hey have you seen..."

The conversation was interrupted when the sound of a plate being placed in front of Jim drew the two men out of their own little world. Glancing to his left, Jim noticed that it was Caleb and not Elizabeth who had served him.

"Good morning Caleb. You helping your Mom out today?" Jim asked, offering the beaming five year old a soft smile.

"Kinda, she said I was done now though, so can I stay here with you and Uncle Leo?" Caleb asked whilst casting a look back towards the galley doors, that Jim couldn't decide was one of worry or irritation.

Choosing to brush it off, Jim laughed. "Of course you can Champ. You never have to ask permission to sit here; it's your table as much as anyone else's. Anyway, I have something for you."

Jim then reached into his pocket and pulled out an object, which he then set down in front of Caleb.

"What is it?" Caleb asked, his interest piqued, and his earlier possible concern seemingly forgotten about.

Jim beamed, glad that he could explain his admittedly odd gift. "That Caleb, is a piece of 20th century memorabilia. It's a game, well, sort of. It's called a Rubix Cube."

Upon hearing that it was a game, Caleb visibly perked up even more. "How do you play?" He asked, bouncing up and down a little bit in his seat.

"Well that aim of the game is to..." And with that, Jim launched himself into a detailed explanation of how to complete a Rubix Cube; he even went as far as to include a few anecdotes about his time as a child with a Rubix Cube. At the end of his epic tale, Caleb looked less than impressed.

"So all you have to do is match up all of the colours on the different sides?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow, and in the process looked unsettlingly like Spock.

Jim looked kind of sheepish at Caleb's question, and rightly so. "Well, yea, pretty much."

Rolling his eyes at Jim's clearly failed attempt to impress his nephew, Bones drew attention to himself for the first time that morning. "Caleb, how's your Mom? Is she feeling okay?"

"She's fine, I think. I know she misses Daddy, and that she wants to talk to him, but she won't, not just yet. She was sick this morning, but she told me not to worry about it, and that it was normal." Caleb shrugged. "Oh and when we got here this morning, she cried when she saw all of the flowers on the tables, and said something about croaking."

It was then that Jim noticed that there was a pot of flowers in the centre of the table. Casting his mind back, he couldn't remember there ever being flowers in the Mess before.

"They're called Crocuses, Caleb. They're your Mom's favourite flower." Bones explained to his nephew, not quite managing to hide his smirk of accomplishment as he did so.

At that moment, Elizabeth stuck her head out of the galley door, her eyes scanning the crowd, until they landed upon her young son. "Caleb? Honey, can you come here for a second?" She called out, drawing the attention of some nearby officers.

"Sure Momma." And with that he scampered away, but not before grabbing his new toy, once again causing all those present to question his heritage. In their opinion, Caleb was too human to possess any Vulcan DNA.

Jim smiled softly as he watched the young boy go; all the while hoping that Caleb's younger sibling would be somewhat like him. But as soon as he lost sight of Caleb, Jim turned on his friend with an inquisitive glare that would put even Spock to shame. "What do you know?" He demanded, a twinkle shining brightly in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jim." Bones insisted, trying to ignore the look that Jim was giving him.

"Yes you do. Where did these flowers come from? What did you do?" Jim persisted.

"Well given that we're in the middle of the vast expanse that is commonly known as Space, I'd guess that they all came from the hydroponics lab, so why don't you ask Sulu? And _I_ didn't _do_ anything." Bones answered, still refusing to meet Jim's eye.

Jim gasped so loudly, it was almost comical. "You talked to Spock, didn't you? You gave him advice." He asked/announced in a breathy sounding voice, in a way which showed him to be amused and astonished at the same time.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jim." Bones insisted once again, returning to his reading and focusing completely on the PADD in his hand. All the same, it was hard for him to completely hide the slight shine in his eye.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Elizabeth was a bit of an emotional wreck. She had the constant pressure of having Spock's mind constantly in the background, never leaving her and always 'watching her', or so she suspected. But at the same time he was so far away, keeping his distance because he knew that she was still mad at him for what he had done. On top of that, she was also in the knowledge that her son's biological father was also aboard the ship, in the brig yes, but regardless; this was the closest she'd been geographically to Stark in over five years. And no amount of security and protection would allow her to settle until he was off the ship, in the complete custody of his people, and several light-years away. She just hoped that in been the daughter-in-law of Ambassador Sarek, she would be spared the pain of having to attend a trail.<p>

Her day had started out as normal as any other, the only difference been that she woke up without Spock been there. She had completed her usual morning routine, taking a brief moment to examine herself sideways in the mirror to see if she was in anyway showing yet. She wasn't. Not really. Nothing was different at all. That is until she had reached the Officer's Mess. On every single table, a small decorative pot had been placed in the dead centre, and upon closer inspection of the closest table, Elizabeth had soon realised what the pots were filled with. Crocuses. Her favourite flowers. She had felt her eyes fill with tears, but before she managed to blink them back into submission, Caleb had noticed and had asked her what was wrong. She had known straight away that this was Spock's doing, but she couldn't explain why she was crying, so she had blamed it on hormones.

Around six o'clock, Leonard had stopped by for a 'chat'. This in itself wasn't unusual, but the topic of discussion was. Elizabeth was aware, more than most, about the unmeasured level of animosity between her husband and her brother. She and Jim had discussed it at length, and had come to the conclusion that the pair of them were remarkably similar, and clashed with each other because of that. At which point Jim had burst out laughing, and held an unabashed about of glee as he told her that she was, at the time, engaged to a person just like her father and brother, and accused her of adhering to old world stereotypes. So when Leonard had come to her just after she had completed the first round of meals to the 'early bird' Officers, to speak in private, she had merely cocked an eyebrow. Normally, their discussions could take place in the galley, in front of the rest of her staff. So being dragged off to the poor excuse for an office she had didn't sit quite right with Elizabeth.

"What's going on Leo?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously as she took a seat behind her desk. "You never come back here, yet alone drag me back as well"

Bones took a seat, and peered at his sister over the top of his steepled fingers. "I have heard it on good authority that you have not been yourself today."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You've been avoiding people, snapping at them and other things like that." Bones pressed on.

"Really, that's what this is all about? For God's sake Leo, I don't have time for this." Elizabeth huffed getting to her feet. "I have a kitchen to run, and meals to serve, this, whatever _this_ is, can wait."

"No it can't. Now sit your ass down, and listen to me." Bones demanded, giving Elizabeth one of his best glares. The one he reserved for particularly tricky patients, like Jim. Elizabeth slowly obeyed. "Lizzie, you are completely out of sorts. Even Caleb is aware of it, and he's worried about you."

"This isn't your concern Leonard, leave it alone." She hissed, her eyes narrowing as she did so.

"Wrong. My concern is the health of the crew of this ship, and right now there are a couple of people who need my attention more than anyone else. Just so happens that these people are amongst the most stubborn people aboard."

Elizabeth scoffed, "It's nice to know that I'm not the only person you're harassing today."

"Hold your tongue, I'm helping you Lizzie. You're my baby sister, and I care about your well being." Bones's eyes had softened, and were willing Elizabeth into submission. "I know what's going on in that head of yours. You miss him Sweetie, and the worst part is that you know it, but your head is getting in the way of your heart right now. I know he wronged you, but at the same time, I'm glad he did."

At that Elizabeth's head snapped to look at her brother, steam practically coming out of her ears. "How dare you! How can you take his side in this? He knocked me out, and kept me out of a situation which revolved around me and my son! He then went and risked his life over something I got over a long time ago, and then claimed that his actions had been worthwhile! I for one don't see that to be the case!"

Bones rose to his feet and walked behind the desk to take Elizabeth's hand in his own as she broke down crying.

"Hey now." He comforted. "This is what I mean Lizzie. You're keeping all of this pent up, and it's going to harm you. And you didn't let me finish. Stark was prepared to attempt to take you and Caleb by force, and Spock wasn't going to let that happen, not over his dead body. Do I think that knocking you out using his Vulcan Voodoo crap was wrong? Sure. Do I think he could have handled this whole thing better? Of course.

"But at the same time, by taking the ability out of your hands to interfere, which you would have, he protected you and kept you safe. I've just got you back after losing you for the better part of a decade; I'm not ready to lose you again. Sue me, I'm selfish."

Elizabeth's tears had stopped by now, but she still held on tightly to her brother's hand. "But he lied to me Leo."

"Lizzie, honey, I know that man better that I'd honestly like to. He can't lie, he can twist the truth, he can imply, but he can't lie. He tried once; he was transparent as freshly blown glass." Bones chuckled, causing Elizabeth to as well, be it reluctantly. "Anyway, I'm sure there has never been a sorrier husband in history than Spock is right now. And I'm sure he's doing everything in his power to work his way back into his good graces."

"I take it you've seen the flowers?"

Bones laughed and wrapped an arm around her. "Bit hard to miss them. I just hope he asked Sulu if he could take them out of the hydroponics lab."

"Leo?" Elizabeth asked coughing, and wiping a stray tear from her eye at the same time. "You said there were others that you were worried about. Who are they?"

"Can't tell you. Doctor, patient confidentially and all." Bones commented as he stood in preparation to leave, winking at her as he flashed her a soft smile. "Well I've got to be getting back to sick bay, you know lose noses don't wipe themselves. Oh, and I'll take Caleb tonight. You need to have some time to yourself."

That caused Elizabeth to smile. Regardless how much her brother complained about his job, she knew that deep down he loved what he did. "Bye Leo and thanks."

"S'no problem Darlin'. Just don't be too hard on Spock, kay? Make him sweat a little, but don't drag it out, I don't know how many more 'Brother-in-Law' bonding sessions I can take." Bones called over his shoulder as he was already half way out of the door. But a few seconds later he realised what he had let slip, and his eyes widened in horror as he increased the speed he was walking to a light jog, completely ignoring the confused and slightly angry calls of his sister as he did so.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, and Elizabeth had just managed to usher the last few officers out of the galley and had sent her staff home early, saying that she would clean up tonight. After her little visit with Leo, Elizabeth had been left confused and irritated. She had been aware of it before, but was only just starting to realise just how intrusive her brother was in her personal life. Thinking about it, the only way Spock could have known about crocuses was if Leo had told him. For the most part she told people that orchids were her favourite flower, simply because they were easier to come across and less awkward to have on display inside. Wisely, due to her increased irritation levels, most of her kitchen staff had kept out of her way during dinner service.<p>

But now that she was alone in the galley, Elizabeth felt that she was in an emotional dead space. She longed to be with Spock, but at the same time she knew that she would not be able to hold it together when she next saw him, and would most likely break down crying and ultimately embarrass herself. So for now she just sat, almost in a meditative state. Resting her head on her folded arms, Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to hide from the Universe, naturally it wasn't long before she drifted into a light doze.

After about 20 minutes of being in a semi-conscious state, Elizabeth became aware that she wasn't alone in the room anymore. Rising her head, and squinting her eyes against the bright light, she found the figure she was looking for, and couldn't prevent the gasp of surprise that left her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know it's been ages. Sorry, but I've had a lot on my plate at the moment, so I struggle to find the time to sit down and write.<strong>

**Anyway, the next chapter is well in the progress of being written, so hopefully the next upload won't be too far away. But again, I make no promises.**

**Thank you for the continued support, and much love to you all :).**

**Xoxo**


	46. Chapter 46

**Look, two updates within the space of a week :D The inspiration fairy has finally remembered that I exist and need some help from time to time.**

**This chapter is short, but important (at least it is in my opinion), so please enjoy, and feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>After about 20 minutes of being in a semi-conscious state, Elizabeth became aware that she wasn't alone in the room any more. Rising her head, and squinting her eyes against the bright light, she found the figure she was looking for, and couldn't prevent the gasp of surprise that left her lips.<em>

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing. In her time on the Enterprise, Elizabeth had come to know many members of the crew intimately. And whilst it was true that she mainly had the most amount of contact with the Officers on board, she did know almost all other crew members by sight, if not on some personal level. So Elizabeth was surprised to be able to see a woman she had never actually laid eyes on in front of her.

'_But how could this be possible?' _Elizabeth wondered, as the figure of Amanda Grayson smiled knowingly at her.

"Because I'm technically not really here, my dear Elizabeth." Amanda spoke softly, her smile lighting her eyes in a motherly way.

Elizabeth gasped once more and sat up straighter in her seat as her eyes widened. "You can hear my thoughts?" She asked aloud.

"In a sense, but let's not get bogged down with the technicalities shall we." Amanda commented as she waved her hands dismissively. "I'm so very glad that I'm able to have this conversation with you. I wanted to tell the girl who's stolen my son's heart that I'm thankful that he met you. I know how important gaining the approval of a man's mother is, and you my dear, most certainly have it."

"How can I gain your approval if you're not really here?" Elizabeth queried out loud. "Oh God, I'm losing my mind!"

Amanda just laughed. "I can see why my son loves you so much. But rest assured, you are not loosing you mind."

Elizabeth didn't look convinced.

"I see that I'm going to have to prove myself further, very well." Amanda sighed, but not in a negative way. "I'm sure that you are aware of the circumstances of my death."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, whilst I cannot be returned to a corporeal form, I'm not technically dead." Amanda explained. "I was in the process of being transported when the cliff I was standing on gave way. And whilst the majority of my atoms were lost when Vulcan fell, my mind and spirit remained intact, so part of me made it to the Enterprise."

Elizabeth pondered what she had just been told for a few moments, before she conceded to it. Whilst she was inventive in the kitchen, when it came to making up stories Elizabeth was useless, and there was no way that she could have come up with anything 'Amanda' had just told her.

"I'm glad you believe me." Amanda beamed.

"How is it that I can see you?" Elizabeth asked, before quickly adding, "Not that I'm not glad that I can, I'm just curious."

"You've managed to put yourself in a deep meditative state that borders on sleep. I managed to slip in, and here we are." Amanda explained once more. "Anyway, we don't really have time for this; Spock is on his way to see you now in another attempt at reconciliation."

"What?"

"Come now Elizabeth. He's just as miserable as you are at the moment, if not more so at the knowledge that he caused you pain."

"How long do we have?" Elizabeth asked, becoming nervous at the thought of having another confrontation with Spock.

"We have long enough." Amanda dismissed with another wave of her hand. "I'm here to tell you that you both have to sort this out."

"I know."

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be." Amanda murmured to herself, causing Elizabeth to smile slightly. "I understand that my son can be infuriating sometimes, believe me I raised him. I know he has troubles accepting the fact that he is half human, especially now that there are so few Vulcans left, but when he is with you he is the most human he had ever been since he was a baby."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Spock as a baby, acting the ways that Caleb used to act. The idea was adorable and completely alien at the same time.

"He was adorable. He used to giggle whenever Sarek held him. It broke my heart when he started to become more Vulcan when he was about 14 months old, but we didn't really have a choice in the matter." Amanda's eyes looked vaguely foggy as she remembered. "Growing up was hard enough for Spock on Vulcan, if he had been even remotely like your wonderful little one, I dread to think what it would have been like for him.

"He truly does love you, you know that don't you Elizabeth? It makes a mother's heart soar when her son finds the right woman for him, and mine has found his. I know that you are in pain and are hurting at the moment, and I know that I have no real right to ask this of you, but please forgive him." Amanda begged, looking slightly shameful because of what she was doing. "He is new to all of this. Spock saw a potential threat to you, and his mind sought out the most effective way of eliminating that threat, it was an emotional response before it was logical. Vulcans, despite their persistent insistence that they are a purely logical race, are far from it. You should have seen Sarek when we were first introduced, it didn't take long for him to become very protective over me. My sister went as far as to call him scarily possessive. He once used the neck pinch on a guy who accidentally bumped into me when we were on a date."

Elizabeth allowed herself to laugh along with Amanda at the thought of that, and between bouts of laughter admitted, "I find it hard to believe that the Sarek I know would ever be that emotional."

"Oh he is. It's probably why I was drawn to him." Amanda giggled. "That and the fact that under all of those formal robes, he's more than just toned, if you know what I mean."

The pair of them descended into giggles once more, but soon stopped.

"I don't have much more time, Spock is almost here." Amanda urged. "I have another reason for coming to you now, well two really. The first is a warning in a sense."

Elizabeth stiffened, her eyes growing wide with concern.

"Oh don't worry; it's not a warning to fret over. It's just that Spock is approaching the age when I think he's going to reach full maturity. As with everything with Vulcans, their methods are skewed compared to humans, but with Spock being half human, he's a little off from the norm for other Vulcans his age." Amanda explained, but not really getting to the point. "Trust me, you're going to want to research Pon Farr, and that's all I will say on the matter, that and make sure you're ready for it."

Elizabeth still looked nervously concerned, but nodded. "Okay, what's the other thing?"

"Please don't let Spock name my little grandchild anything Vulcan." Amanda begged. "If he tries shoot him down. I want my grandchild, and any that may follow, to be something more like your son Caleb, with the ability to laugh and cry openly, to be able to express their emotions. Having a Human name might help with that, at least to an extent."

Elizabeth burst out laughing at that request. "There's no need for concern there. I love Spock's name, but there's no way our child is having a name that I might struggle to say, or even spell."

Amanda smiled, in what seemed like relief. "I'm glad. Just remember, don't be too hard on him, he's still learning. But he has a disturbingly steep learning curve."

Amanda's voice seemed to be fading, and then she was gone.

For the second time that evening, Elizabeth was opening her eyes, squinting against the light. Only this time, her eyes focused on a completely different form sat across from her. The form of a stoic looking Spock.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, who was surprised by Amanda Grayson's appearance? Who did you think it was going to be sat there instead? (I ask because I'm genuinely interested.)<strong>

**I'll admit to the fact that at first that it wasn't going to be Amanda, but an idea came to me when I was in the car today, and I've ran with it. I hope you all liked it.**

**Thank you to the guys who reviewed. I know that cliffhangers aren't nice, but I've got to have some way to keep you guys coming back :P**

**Much Love to you all.**

**Xoxo**


	47. Chapter 47

_After about 20 minutes of being in a semi-conscious state, Elizabeth became aware that she wasn't alone in the room anymore. Rising her head, and squinting her eyes against the bright light, she found the figure she was looking for, and couldn't prevent the gasp of surprise that left her lips._

A stoic Spock sat opposite her, patiently waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. As normal, his face was void of emotion, but his eyes burned with the intent of a man on a mission.

What threw Elizabeth the most is that she hadn't picked him up at all as he had come closer to her location, for him to then take a seat, and remain there until she had zoned back into reality. Actively reaching out with her mind to his, an action she realised seemed so natural after such a short amount of time, she hit a barrier. The jerk was blocking her out. And to think she'd been hoping to find him and make up, then he goes and blocks her out. Now Elizabeth was pissed.

"I deemed it best if I were able to approach you without your knowledge." Spock spoke, keeping his voice low and calm. "I believe that you would have moved to another location should you have been aware of my advance."

Elizabeth had to give him that, he was right she probably would have. Choosing to remain silent, she stared him down, challenging him to progress the clearly looming discussion further. This was the one of the few times that she had ever seen Spock appear uncomfortable; at least appear more uncomfortable than he normally did when around humans.

"I have been informed that it would be best if we were to talk." He started, almost visibly cringing in his seat.

Still Elizabeth didn't say anything, but removed her gaze from his.

Spock seemed to swallow before continuing with his attempt at reconciliation. "I understand that you disagree with the actions I chose to take regarding Stark."

At this Elizabeth gave a snort of derision that was less than ladylike, and rolled her eyes, still refusing to meet his own eyes again.

"And I apologise for those actions that have upset you so." He continued, clearly choosing to ignore her mild outburst. "However, as I have stated before, I do not regret the overall outcome."

"You don't get it do you?" Elizabeth questioned, finally meeting his eyes as she did so.

Spock simply quirked an eyebrow in a way that Elizabeth took as an affirmative.

Sighing deeply and closing her eyes, she forced herself to relax, and loosened her shoulders which had become rather hunched up in her aggravation at been snuck upon. Opening her eyes again, she met his once more, only this time they were softer in appearance.

"Spock, I know you acted as you believed you needed to. Despite being Vulcan, you are still only a man, and you felt a need to protect me and Caleb. For that I'm grateful, believe me."

'_Screw letting him sweat. Leo can go screw himself. Especially after the crap he's pulled over the past few days.'_ Elizabeth though to herself, allowing herself to give Spock a small smile as she reached across the table and took one of his hands in both of hers.

The welcome relief of having her skin make contact with his was staggering. In addition, she felt the walls that Spock had built around his mind, shatter and fall instantly. Both of them took a moment to savour the feeling at being rejoined physically, even if it would only be for a moment.

After composing herself, Elizabeth forced herself to continue, allowing her voice to rise in volume as she did. "However, the fact that you acted without my knowledge, and without my consent, especially given my position in the conflict, and given our present situation," Her eyes flicked downwards momentarily to her still flat stomach, "is the main reason I'm angry with you and hurt at the same time."

Spock looked deeply into her eyes, attempting to convey his feeling through them, as his fingers gained a small amount of purchase on her own. It was very clear to Elizabeth that he had no intention of verbalising his apology again, given that it had clearly been hard for him to do so a second time in the first place. Knowing that she had expressed her point, and that the likelihood of Spock crossing the line, was very small, at least for the time being, she decided to attempt to regain some sense of normality.

"I have something in the oven; you've neglected to eat again today." Elizabeth announced as she got to her feet and headed over to the galley, feeling Spock's eyes on her as she moved. He had been reluctant to let go of her hand when she had stood, but obviously he had relented. She could also feel the return of the formally present pressure in the back of her mind, signalling that Spock had completely dropped his mental barriers and had 'moved' back in.

Even thought it would take some time for her to fully trust her husband again, Elizabeth couldn't prevent the smile the slowly crept onto her face. She had been honest to herself throughout the day; she had hated the fact that they hadn't spent the time together over the past few days. She was used to his constant presence, in one way or another, so to have him so close but so far away had been hard. That been said, she was also aware how pissed she had been. And part of her, a teeny tiny little part, still believed that their separation hadn't been enough.

'_Oh well to hell with it.'_ Elizabeth thought to herself. _'We're still supposed to be in the __honeymoon phase, literally in fact, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be miserable about the past when there's nothing I can do about it.'_

She could feel Spock's intrigue at her internal monologue, and she just smiled to herself, convinced that things would work out. But if Spock thought for one second that he'd be joining her in bed tonight, he could think again. He could rough it on the couch for a few nights.

* * *

><p><em>Several Months later<em>

Elizabeth sighed heavily as she eased herself down into one of the chairs in the mess hall. She was getting sick of all of it. The constantly being tired and cranky, the overly emotional reactions to the smallest of things, the swelling and the odd cravings. She just wanted it to be over. Plus she was constantly being harangued by her brother and Jim to stop working and to take it easy, if not for her sake, but for that of the baby. Even though she was wasn't actually cooking anymore, she still spent most of her time in the kitchens making sure her small team were keeping up to spec with her level of quality. The only one who didn't bother her about it was Spock, he believed that it was logical for her to be doing something productive rather than just sitting about waiting for their son to be born.

Having said that, Spock still stiffened considerably when she even so much as hiccoughed, and then checked to make sure she was okay. He would even come to see her at several intervals throughout the day to check on her and the baby; it seemed that every few weeks the number of these visits would increase slightly. Spock had been very attentive since the Stark incident all those months ago. He still acted like he was treading on glass around Elizabeth, and she was glad he was behaving himself, even if it meant that he annoyed her from time to time.

It was close to lunch on the Enterprise, and Elizabeth was expecting Spock to be along any minuet. That was the reason she had removed herself from the kitchen, that and the fact that she was having a hot flush, and couldn't stand the heat in there anymore. Resting a hand on her swollen belly, she smiled wistfully as she thought about the little creature that was growing inside of her. According to her brother, the baby would have only mild Vulcan features, but would still be obviously partially Vulcan. Elizabeth was happy about that, even though she could tell that Spock wasn't exactly thrilled about it. He had been hoping that the baby was more human in appearance, probably so the baby didn't experience the same rocky upbringing that he himself had. At least that's what Elizabeth thought, they had never actually discussed the subject properly. But from time to time she had picked up on stray thoughts from her husband about his fears for his future child.

Elizabeth looked up as she heard the doors open to the mess, and smiled softly when Spock walked over to her, followed closely by Jim and her brother. It wasn't unusual for Jim and Leo to join Spock on his midday visit.

'_My Ashayam,'_ Spock greeted her as he took the seat closest to her before one of the other two could, as they had before. _'Are you feeling well?'_

Elizabeth stopped herself from rolling her eyes at his insistence of communicating telepathically; she had told him not to when there were other people present, especially when it was likely to be something that more than Spock was concerned about.

"Yes, Spock I'm fine."

"Is he doing that thing again?" Bones demanded, shooting a searing glare in Spock's direction, as he sat down on Elizabeth's other side. "I thought you had a word about that."

"We did Doctor." Spock answered coolly. "However, I fail to see why it should bother you so much, within my culture; it is common place for bonded couple to communicate only telepathically. And so I shall adhere to my cultural upbringing."

Bones' eyes narrowed, despite the fact that there was an understanding between the two men in Elizabeth's life, there was certainly no love lost between the two of them. "Yea, and in my culture, it's rude to talk privately when other people are in the same social group. You should learn that you pointy eared hob…"

"So Lizzie?" Jim interrupted before the argument could escalate. "How's Caleb doin'? Haven't seen him in a few days."

She smiled seeing what Jim had done, and inclined her head slightly in thanks. "He's fine; he should be along any minute now. Scotty said he'd drop him off after his lesson."

"Ah, so still spending a lot of time with Scotty then?" Jim asked with partial interest. "Maybe I should take him from time to time, you know, so he doesn't become a complete grease monkey down in Engineering."

Elizabeth just laughed, whilst Spock frowned at his Captain, and then at his wife at her laughter.

"I fail to understand how the transformation of Caleb in to an unclean primate would be humorous Elizabeth."

His statement only caused more laughter between Jim and Elizabeth; even Bones cracked a small smile.

"A grease monkey is an old Earth mannerism for an engineer." Elizabeth explained as her laughter died down. "Although there are worse things that Caleb could be than an Engineer Jim. A mother could hope for less."

"You never know Lizzie." Jim teased. "You could be the mother of the second greatest Captain to ever grace Starfleet with its presence."

Bones scoffed. "Please, give us the contact details of the first greatest Captain, and we'll get back to you."

Jim looked affronted as the others laughed again, but let the comment slide as Caleb rushed into the room, making a beeline for his parents a softly smiling Scotty following behind him a few seconds later.

"Momma!" The small boy exclaimed in greeting as he ran over to her side.

"Hey there sweetie. How was your lesson with Mr Scott?"

"It was fun momma, Mr Scott let me take apart a control panel, and then put it back together again. I did it all by myself!" Caleb gushed as he borderline jumped up and down with excitement.

"Really now?" Elizabeth questioned raising an accusing eyebrow in Scotty's direction. "A whole control panel, like one of the ones that operates the ship."

Scotty in return simply smiled and shook his head to sooth Elizabeth's worries. There was no way he would ever allow anyone other than a fully trained engineer to touch one of his control panels whilst it was still attached to the ship. To be honest, he wasn't even overly fond of letting engineers fresh out of the academy touching his precious ship. So there was no way in hell he'd let Caleb near a real panel, not yet anyway. Scotty knew that the boy showed promise, and hopefully with the right training, Caleb would one day be a brilliant engineer.

At Scotty's head shake, Elizabeth visibly relaxed. She wasn't opposed to Caleb 'helping out' in engineering, but the thought of him doing anything that could possibly effect the overall running of the ship scared her half to death.

"Well that's wonderful sweetie." She beamed at her son. "Hey, why don't you come with me, and we'll run and get you some lunch?"

Caleb smiled and nodded in agreement, and moved to one side whilst Elizabeth moved to stand. But before she could do anything else, Jim was at her side offering to fetch whatever it was from the galley, whilst Bones was on her other side attempting to force her back into her seat. Spock in the meantime could both sense and see his wife's growing frustration and irritation with both the Captain and her brother, and he knew what the outcome of their efforts would entail.

"Will the both of you just leave it alone?" Elizabeth hissed in a controlled tone. "I'm pregnant, not an invalid!" And after waving the pair of them off, slapping at their hands as they persisted to attempt and offer assistance, she stormed across the room leaving two very confused men in her wake, that and a slightly amused Vulcan watching over the pair.

* * *

><p><strong>I would firstly like to apologise for how long this has taken to get up and out there. I have had issues with writing over the past few months, the biggest one being a lack of time. Naturally, I'm sure many of you understand that my studies <span>have<span> to come first. No matter how much I love doing this, it is just a hobby and schooling costs too much to let it go to waste, that and some of my lecturers will eat me if I don't get the work in on time.**

**Secondly, I have had a massive mental block and haven't had any inspiration to write anything for a while, and I'm aware just how pathetic this excuse is honestly, but it's still the truth. **

**But I promised myself that I would get at least one chapter done before Christmas, so here it is, my early (and belated in many respects) Christmas gift to you all. If I don't post anything again in 2012, I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Xoxo**


	48. Chapter 48

_Seven Weeks Later_

Jim groaned as he was dragged from sleep by a sound that defiantly hadn't been a part of his dream. Bleary eyed, he looked around his quarters trying to identify the source of the persistent buzzing. Spotting the red flashing light that was adjacent to his bed, and part of the ship wide com's system, Jim just groaned again wanting very much to bury his head under the pillow and ignore it.

'This better be something very fucking important!' Jim thought as he forced himself to sit on the edge of the bed, and activate the system to accept the incoming call.

"What?" Jim snapped as Bones' image appeared on the monitor. "The ship better be in danger, or I swear to God I'm gonna kill you."

"You know, I don't relish these late night call either Jim!" The CMO smirked as he took in Jim's appearance. It was obvious he'd just roused his friend from the middle of a REM cycle just by the dishevelled appearance of Jim alone. "But you did insist that I call you down when Lizzie goes into labour."

That had caught Jim's attention. "She's in labour?" He asked as his head shot up, suddenly awake.

"I don't know for sure, Spock called and he's bringing her down to the medical bay as we speak." Bones smirked at the visible difference in Jim, who was now scrambling around looking for a shirt, and hopefully some pants.

"I'll be right down!" Jim exclaimed, even though it sounded muffled as be pulled a t-shirt over his head. And running out the door, called over his shoulder, "Don't start without me!"

Bones ended the call shaking his head at Jim antics.

"You know, you'd think it was his baby that was going to be born." Christine commented smiling lightly as she lingered in the doorway of the office. "Come to think of it, I think the Captain would be a good father."

Bones made a noise of disagreement that sounded rather like a trapped bee. "He's good with kids. But he'd be a terrible disciplinarian. And would we really want a horde of miniature James Kirks' running around this ship? I don't think so. It'd be chaos."

Christine chuckled at her commanding officer's cynicism. "You never know Doctor; it could be the making of him. Look how your nephew had affected Commander Spock."

Bones grumbled again. "Regardless, the day that James T. Kirk chooses to reproduce will be a dark day for us all. It'll be the end of life as we know it."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth let out a small shriek of surprise as Jim came flying through the door, half dressed in what appeared to be a back to front T-shirt and boxer shorts with reindeer embossed all over them.<p>

"Did I miss anything?" The dishevelled Captain asked leaning on the wall for support as he tried to catch his breath, his hands on his bare knees. The entire rooms focus was upon him as he panted and gasped.

"There's nothing to miss Jim." Bones told him after clearing his throat and stepping away from his sister. "It was a false alarm."

"What?" Jim gasped, peering up at Elizabeth who was clearly amused by what she was seeing.

"It was a false labour Jim; it happened quite a lot when I was pregnant with Caleb." Elizabeth informed her friend as she sung her logs over the side of the table, and took Spock's hand in her own for help to get down. "Thank you Sweetie."

Said Vulcan nodded to his wife before turning and just looking down at Jim with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, about that Lizzie. Firstly you neglected to mention previous false labour to me." Bones commented as he turned to his baby sister. "And secondly, false labour can be brought on by stress. You've no been listening to me about taking appropriate rest have you?"

"Oh for goodness sake Leo. Do you really think I would mention something like previous false labours to you? That was just handing you ammunition to force me into bed rest." Elizabeth snapped at her brother, as she moved over to him slowly in an attempt to reach the door. "Also, the occasional false labour is to be expected with a birth like this one."

"What?" Jim asked, holding up his hand and still sounding somewhat breathy. "This could happen again?"

"Yea, of course it can. I went into false labour three times before Caleb was born." Elizabeth shrugged moving around Jim who was partially blocking her path. "Although with Caleb, my body was more considerate about the time of day. Now if you'll excuse me, we need to go and rescue Pavel. We left him with Caleb after a rather abrupt call asking for his services."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day, (well, later that day)<em>

After his midnight excursion in the early hours, Jim hadn't been able to get back to sleep. And so he sat in his chair on the bridge, leaning heavily on the arm rest with slightly glazed over eyes.

"Captain?" Nyota called from across the bridge, frowning when she didn't get an immediate response. So she tried again with a more forceful tone. "Captain!"

Still nothing.

At least there was still no response from Jim, the rest of the bridge crew however were starting to tune in. Rolling her eyes and sighing in a long suffering way, Nyota got to her feet and moved over to Jim and shook him gently. Now that she was closer to him, it was obvious that he was exhausted. She knew about what had happened in the early hours, she'd been chatting to Elizabeth that morning over tea. It was really rather sweet that Jim cared enough to want to be there for the birth.

"Captain?" She tried again, shaking him with some more force. "James!"

"Hmm? Wha'?" Jim snapped out of it, gazing around the room before his eyes landed on Nyota.

"Captain, I think it's time you go and get some rest." She suggested quietly, forgetting about her earlier enquiry, it didn't really matter all that much. "Mr Sulu can take the Con for a while, until Commander Spock reaches the bridge. I've already taken the liberty of calling him here sir."

Jim coughed and shifted in his chair, sitting up a bit more. "No, no, I'm fine." He informed her, suppressing a yawn. "There was no need to call Spock."

"You were just practically asleep." Nyota replied in a sardonic tone.

Jim blanched and his eyes grew wide. "Erm, I was just resting my eyes?" He tried.

"No dice Sir. Go, and make sure you actually sleep." She give him a soft smile, one that reached her eyes, before hitting him with the ultimatum. "Go, or I'll call Dr McCoy."

"Fine, fine I'll go. Sulu you have the Con." Jim relented, forcing himself to his feet, before mumbling to himself more than anyone else, "I'm not having Bones stick me with anything, not after last time."

The doors of the bridge hissed behind him as he left. Moving around had cause Jim to wake up slightly. Running a hand through his hair, Jim supressed another yawn as various members of his crew passed by him, most taking note of the appearance of their Captain, and a few showing obvious signs of concern for him. Jim was so focused on getting back to his quarters, he didn't really notice when Bones fell into step beside him. Causing Jim to jump out of his skin when Bones spoke to him.

"Tired?"

"For God sake Bones, where the hell did you come from?"

"Uhura called me." Bones informed him. "Said something about you being dead on your feet."

"Damn it Nyota!" Jim cursed under his breath. "Look, Bones I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night. But then again, you know that already."

"Bullshit Jim. You haven't been right for about a week. Tell me what's goin' on."

"Will I be telling you as a friend or patient?" Jim quipped, partly out of wanting to avoid the question.

"Friend. Now come on, spill it."

Sighing, Jim ran a hand through his hair and over his face. "Look Bones, I know Lizzie's your sister, and that with you looking after her she'll be just fine. But I can't help but worry. There's only a handful of kids been born out here, and speaking from experience, it's problematic."

"You're worried about the kid being like you?" Bones asked, not all too sure what Jim was getting at. "Jim your birth was textbook; there weren't any complications despite your mother being moved in the middle of delivery."

"Ok, do you have any idea how weird it is that you know that?" Jim asked his best friend, sending him a sideways glance.

"Hey, you're the one that brought up the born in space thing. Anyway it's on your file, don't flatter yourself by thinking I went out of my way to find that information about you. There are something's that even I don't need to know, but given the circumstances Lizzie is in, I had to read up." Bones nudged Jim in a joking manor.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Bones." Jim smirked, nudging him back. "Anyway, that's not what I meant. Look what happened when I was born, my father was the first officer and ended up dying and he never got to see me or hold me. Spock is my first officer."

A look of realisation crossed over Bones' face. "Jim, look, what happened to your family was a tragedy. But the odds are against anything happening like that again. Think of it this way. We're due to dock at space station in the next few days. The chances are the Lizzie won't deliver until then. Call for an extended shore leave. Get Scotty to do a complete overall on the engines or something. Create a reason to stay there longer if it's bothering you this much. The ship and crew need you firing on all cylinders, we can't have you worried and distracted about things that are beyond our control."

Jim sighed again, he was felt like he was getting old having to deal with all of this. But he knew in his heart of hearts, that he wouldn't be happy anywhere else. "That's a good idea Bones. I'll have a word with Scotty about it."

Jim started walking in the direction of the fasted route to engineering.

"Jim, bed now, Scotty later." Bones demanded. "If you need something to help, I have a new vaccine."

"No!" Jim exclaimed shrinking away from his friend. "I'll manage on my own, you're not giving me anything!"

Bones couldn't help but smile and laugh, "Fine, but go see Lizzie. She has our Grandma's cure for a deep sleep. It'll knock you on your ass for a good few hours."

"Fine I'll do that then; you just stay away from me, and keep your hands where I can see them." Jim relinquished, backing down the hall way facing Bones until he was around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**Thanks again for all the support with this. It won't be long now, I promise you!**

**All the best,**

**Much Love**

**Xoxo**


End file.
